After Yale
by ElleGossip
Summary: Future Fic. She is done with Yale and now she is in a great relationship. But what happens when Blair Waldorf comes back to New York City?
1. Coming Home

**Summary: Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey come back from Yale. Nothing can come between them now, their in love. But how will New York change them?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeiger (sp?) and The CW.**

**A/N: I just though of this today. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Blair looked out the window. Her native New York City was coming into view. A smile grew on her face. It really had been too long. She looked beside her at a sleeping Dan Humphrey. She gently stroked his cheek, causing him to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, but in a matter of seconds he was up.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice still dripped tiredness.

"We're almost there. I can already see the city." Blair said, beaming.

Dan smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss. She smiled at him. Neither one looking away from the other.

Their relationship surprised even them at times. If someone had told them before they went off to Yale that they would be dating by the end of freshmen year, well both of them would have called that person crazy. But yet here they were, sitting on a first-class flight back to New York, holding hands.

They had actually started out as friends. They had spent so much time in the English department together that they couldn't get away from each other. And then things started to heat up and before either one of them knew it, they were having sex in the library. And then things started to build from there.

For the most part, their relationship had been kept private. There was no "Gossip Girl" stalker at Yale, so life with out that cyber bitch had been great. The only people that knew about their relationship were their friends at Yale and their families.

They felt the plane descended and pretty soon they had landed. They grabbed their carryon bags and exited the plane. They walked through the airport, towards the luggage carousel. After grabbing their suitcases, they walked outside. Blair had arranged for a limo to pick them up. The limo driver grabbed their suitcases and put them in the trunk, as Blair and Dan sat down in the limo.

Their hands were linked as they drove towards the city. Blair got more and more excited as the familiar sights and sounds of the city surrounded her. Dan looked as ecstatic as she did. The limo stopped a short while later. Dan looked out the window. They were on the Upper West Side. What where they doing there? He looked at Blair and gave her a confused look. She giggled.

"I'm going to go see Serena and catch up. Could you make sure my stuff gets back to my mother's penthouse?" she asked.

"Sure. Have fun with Serena." Dan told her.

"I will." Blair said as she closed the limo door.

She watched as the limo drove away. Once it was out of sight, she turned around and faced the large apartment building in front of her. She took a deep breath before entering through the front doors. She walked into the elevator. She pressed the button for the penthouse suite.

She had called Dorota a few weeks back and asked her to get information of where Serena lived. And Dorota had done so. It was like having her own Hungarian private eye. The elevator reached the penthouse floor. Blair exited the elevator and made her way to the front door.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the mahogany wood. She waited patiently. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The doorknob started to move and pretty soon the door flew open, showing a still beautiful Serena van der Woodsen. She looked at Blair, but didn't say anything. Blair smiled.

"Hey Serena." she said, holding out her arms hoping for a hug.

Serena, however, wasn't so happy. She raised an eyebrow at Blair.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Blair was taken aback. What was with Serena today? _Maybe she's just a bit tired. After all her acting career is just taking off, _Blair tried to convince herself.

"I came to visit you. Isn't that what friends do? They visit each other." Blair said, hoping to get on Serena's good side.

"Well, friends don't do shitty things like you do." Serena responded.

"Excuse me?"

"I know about you and Dan. Did you honestly think you would be able to hide it from everyone? Blair, I don't know why you're here and I frankly don't care. I don't need a friend like you in my life." Serena said coldly.

Blair looked at her 'best friend'. What happened to usually bubbly Serena? When did she become a bitch? Blair composed herself. She put her game face on.

"I don't know what I did to be greeted with such a cold welcome." Blair said.

"It wasn't a welcome."

"Guess fame changed you. But I'm not surprised. You have no backbone in you, so you let whatever come at you, take over you." Blair told her.

Serena's eyes became colder. She crossed her arms and stepped closer towards Blair. She towered over the petite brunette.

"You bitch. You man stealing, useless bitch!" Serena screeched at Blair.

"Man stealing? I wasn't the one that fucked my best friend's boyfriend." Blair said, her temper starting to soar.

"That was years ago. Besides, at least I didn't love Chuck Bass. Now that's something to be ashamed of." Serena said.

The Van der Woodsen-Bass marriage hadn't lasted long and it was over mid Senior year. Bart had been caught cheating with a young secretary of his. Things between the Basses and the Van der Woodsen's were never the same again.

"Why did I even come here? I should have known you were still self-centered." Blair said.

"You are the queen on mistakes."

"That would be you."

"Just leave Blair. Have fun with Dan and leave me alone. I don't need a bitch like you in my life." Serena said, glaring at her former best friend.

"I'm leaving. I don't sit waiting around in trashy apartment buildings for future C-listers." Blair said as she turned away.

She walked into the elevator and quickly pressed the button for the ground floor. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She grabbed a handkerchief from her purse and carefully dabbed her eyes, so her makeup wouldn't be ruined. The elevator doors opened, and Blair walked out. She shoved her handkerchief into her purse. She walked out onto the street and hailed herself a cab. She got in,

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked.

"The park." she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

The taxi started to drive towards the famous park. Blair sat quietly. She looked at the passing buildings through the window. They arrived at the park a short time later. Blair got out a few dollar bills and passed them to the driver before leaving the cab. She entered the park. She smiled. The memories of New York coming back to her.

She walked past the fountains, the playgrounds and the zoo. She found herself a park bench and sat on it. Taking in the feeling of being back in the city. Back home.

"Blair?" she heard a familiar voice call to her.

She looked up and saw none other than Chuck Bass looking at her. She smiled. She had missed him. He smiled back at her. He started to walk towards her. She got up from the bench.

"Chuck, it's great to see you." she said.

They hugged and separated. He couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know why. It was as if this energy had taken over his body and made him feel invincible.

Blair couldn't stop smiling as well. The butterflies which she hadn't felt in forever, were flying crazily in her stomach. _Stop it, Blair. Your with Dan now, _she mentally scolded herself. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Chuck. She felt like the eighteen year old girl she had left behind in New York. But now she was twenty two and in a serious relationship. No time for being a kid.

"I heard you went to Yale. That must have been great, going to your dream school and all." Chuck commented.

"Yale was absolutely perfect. It really was a dream come true." Blair replied, her smile never wavered.

"So I'm guessing you've graduated then."

"Yes. Me and Dan are back in the city. We're both English majors." Blair said.

She had thought that she would emphasize that she knew Dan. She also thought that saying Dan out loud would remind her over her relationship. Dammit, why was it with Chuck she would forget everything in the world?

"Dan Humphrey?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes. We've actually been dating since freshmen year. I'm in a really happy place right now." Blair said, trying to get through her.

She was in a happy place now, but sometimes she had to convince herself that. Sure she loved Dan. She loved Dan. But what was with Chuck. He always had that effect on her. She wanted to kill him.

"Well congratulations, Blair. Happiness is something hard to come by." Chuck said.

"Thank you, Chuck." Blair said sweetly.

Chuck looked at his watch. It was a quarter to four.

"Look, I have to go. A business meeting." Chuck said.

"Wow, Chuck Bass the business man." Blair teased.

"I know, hard to believe." Chuck said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess you better be on your way." Blair said.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing you again. It really was." he said.

"Yeah, it was." Blair said, smiling.

Chuck turned around and started walking the opposite way. He looked like a male model as he walked away. His suit pressed perfectly. His hair combed just right. His walk was made for the run way. _Stop it Blair, _Blair's mind kicked in. Blair blinked and shook her head. She had Dan. She had Dan Humphrey. She doesn't want Chuck Bass. She doesn't need Chuck Bass.

"Wait, Blair." she heard him call.

She looked up as he ran towards her. He stopped in front of her.

"How about we do dinner, tomorrow night?" he asked her.

Blair tried to find the words in her mouth, but they couldn't come out. She was speechless. Did Chuck just run to her and ask her out to dinner? She felt the butterflies multiply. She blinked.

"Um, sure. As friends." she said, emphasizing the word _friends._

"Yeah, as friends." he said.

"So, yes. Tomorrow night. Dinner." she said.

Chuck smiled and waved to her before he left. Blair smiled. Dinner with an old friend. What could possibly go wrong. She heard her phone's ring tone. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. She smiled. It was Dan. She put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, sweetie." she said sweetly.

"Hey. So, we're still on for tonight, right?" Dan asked on the other end.

"Tonight?" Blair asked.

"Dinner. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Blair lied. How could she have forgotten?

"I knew you would. So how did things go with Serena?" he asked.

"Awful. She's become a twenty-four seven, PMSing bitch. Well from what I gathered in the three minutes I spent with her." Blair informed him.

"Maybe she's having a bad day." Dan suggested, trying to make her feel better.

"No, I think she's angry. Who cares though. She's just one person in the city of millions." Blair said, although the sadness in her voice was easily detected.

"Don't worry. Dinner tonight will cheer you up." Dan said.

"I know." Blair said, smiling.

"Bye Blair."

"Bye Dan."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Blair said before hanging up.

Now all she had to do was go home and change for dinner. She walked through the park some more. She loved being back. God, she had missed the city.

* * *

Dan shoved his phone back in his pocket. He loved hearing her voice. He loved her. He was sitting in the kitchen at his dad's loft. His father walked into the kitchen.

"My son, the Yale graduate." Rufus beamed.

"Dad, you've been saying that every five minutes for the past half hour. Why don't you just write a song about it already." Dan said sarcastically.

"Can't I be proud of my son?" Rufus said, grabbing a glass from one of the cupboards.

"Well, yes, but can't you do it in a subtle way?"

"Like how?"

Dan sighed. His father sometimes reminded him a little brother. Something he never wanted. Dan sat nervously at the table. He played with his hands. Rufus looked at his son.

"Something wrong?" he asked, pouring himself some orange juice.

"No, just nervous." Dan said.

"What do you have to be nervous about?"

Dan grabbed the small box from his pocket and placed it on the table. Rufus's eyes widened and glass of orange juice dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor. But he ignored it. He walked towards his son. Dan opened the box and showed his father the ring.

"You're going to propose to Blair?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, I just love her so much." Dan said.

Rufus picked up the ring from the box. It was an exquisite piece. A silver band with a diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on either side.

"Wow." Rufus said looking at the ring.

"You think she'll say yes?"

"I don't think she has a reason to say no."

Dan smiled. He had just needed some reassurance. Rufus put the ring back in it's box. Dan closed the box and put it in his pocket.

"That's a nice ring." Rufus commented.

"I picked the nicest one I could afford. The job at Scholastic is going to help pay off this one." Dan told him.

Rufus placed his hand on Dan's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before walking away. Dan smiled to himself. He was going to propose to the girl he loved in a matter of hours. He sighed. He needed to calm down before he did. He got up from the table and grabbed his coat. He walked out of the loft.

He walked down to the coffee shop slash art gallery where Vanessa worked and now co-owned. He walked inside and sat down at one of the tables. He saw her writing down food orders. She walked up to his table but didn't look up from her notepad.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"Yes, a cup of dark coffee." he said.

She looked up from the notepad and squealed. He laughed and got up from his seat. She hugged him, nearly suffocating. They separated and sat down at the table. Her smile was still huge.

"When did you get back from Yale?" she asked.

"Today, actually."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vanessa said, playfully smacking him on the arm.

"No need to be a bully, Abrams. I have bigger things to worry about and bruise on my arm won't help." he said.

"Bigger things? Like what?"

"I'm going to propose to Blair tonight." Dan said.

He looked at Vanessa. Her smile had disappeared. Her eyes weren't as happy as they had been a few seconds ago.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"You're going to propose to Blair?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Since when do you love her? Just because you go to school with someone, doesn't mean you love them." Vanessa told him.

"Me and her have been together since freshmen year. Of all people, I thought you would be happy for me."

"But this is Blair. She's the reigning bitch of NYC." Vanessa said, causing a few heads to turn.

"You know what, coming here was a mistake. I have a dinner to get to." Dan said as he got up from the table.

"You're not in Connecticut anymore." Vanessa yelled at him as he left.

Dan tried to ignore the last part, but it stayed in his head. Damn that Vanessa. He sighed and made his way back to the loft. He needed to relax before dinner.

* * *

Blair walked through the Upper East Side. She really had missed it. She looked at her watch, it was four thirty. She should get ready soon. Dan always liked doing dinner early. She hailed herself a taxi cab.

The ride to her family's penthouse was filled with nervousness and joy. She arrived at the building in a matter of minutes. She walked inside and took the elevator to the penthouse floor.

She walked into the family penthouse and was immediately welcomed by a ecstatic Dorota.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota shouted, hugging Blair tightly.

"Dorota, oh how I have missed you." Blair said.

Dorota let go of Blair, but kept her hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Blair, you look happy." Dorota commented.

"Thank you Dorota, know I must get ready for dinner." Blair said.

She walked up the stairs. She went to her old bedroom. She smiled. It was still the same. She was glad to see all of her suitcases had been unpacked. She walked into her closet and picked out a strapless, red dress that hit just above the knee. _Chuck looks great in red, _she thought to herself. She shook her head.

"Stop thinking of that Basshole." she said to herself.

She got ready pretty fast. After slipping on her red heels and checking her makeup and hair for the hundredth time, she exited her room. She grabbed her white trench coat as she did. She descended down the stairs. Dorota came out from the kitchen and smiled at Blair.

"Miss Blair, you look very pretty. Like Audrey Hepburn." Dorota said.

"Thank you, Dorota." Blair said as she grabbed her clutch.

She walked into the elevator and placed her finger on the button for the first floor. The elevator doors closed. She checked her appearance once more in the elevator mirror. Once she reached the first floor, she took a deep breath before walking out of the elevator.

There in the lobby, stood Dan Humphrey in his best suit. He smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and ran towards him. Their lips met. They separated and Dan grabbed Blair's hand. He led her outside to a cab that was waiting for them. He shut the door behind them.

They made small talk, but he was far to nervous to talk and fortunately for him, she was far to busy remembering the city and looking at every building they drove by. Finally they reached Chelsea Piers. Blair gave him a confused look. He smiled.

"Well dinner isn't until seven. I thought we would go for a walk." he said.

Blair smiled and grabbed Dan's hand. He helped her out of the cab and walked her down the long pier. They walked past the boats and yachts.

"The city is so beautiful at night." Blair said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Dan said.

Blair blushed and they kept walking. They talked some more, mostly about how glad they were to be done with school. They finally reached the end of the pier. Blair sat down on the bench. Dan smiled at her, but kept standing. He put his hands in his pockets.

"This was a good idea." Blair told him.

He smiled at her. He was getting more nervous as each second passed. _You can do it, _he told himself. He sighed and got down on one knee. He got his ring box out and opened it. Blair gasped. She hadn't been expecting this. Dan looked up at her.

"Blair, I love you so much. Ever since freshmen year, I feel like I can't be without you. Can you make me happy and be my wife." he said, his eyes getting a little watery.

Blair looked at the ring and then at Dan. She was speechless. _Oh shit, _she thought.


	2. Answers

**A/N: I want to thank all those that have read the story. I appreciate it. I've also read all of the reviews. I'm glad I'm getting the feedback and I enjoy hearing what you have to say about the story so far. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"W-What?" Blair asked.

Dan gave her a confused look. Did she not notice that he was down on one knee, holding a box with a ring inside and asking her if she would marry him? He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to marry me?" he asked again, this time hoping for a reply that wasn't in the form of a question.

Blair looked at the ring and then at Dan's eyes. The ring was gorgeous, something that she should be drooling over. But yet she couldn't say what he wanted to say, and she didn't know why.

"Blair? Did you hear me?" Dan asked her, looking worried.

Blair nodded her head, but no voice would come out. She got up from the bench and started walking. Dan closed the ring box and quickly got to his feet. He ran after her.

"Blair, what's the matter?" he asked.

Blair stopped walking. She turned to look at Dan. He looked so broken. Why hadn't she even given him an answer? This wasn't like Blair.

"You don't have to say yes, you know." he told her in a calm, soothing voice.

"I know, it's just that it was a surprise." Blair said.

"Well, that was the point." Dan said with a small laugh.

"I know, it's just…. Don't you think that getting married would moving a little fast? I mean, we just got back today." Blair said.

"A little fast? We've been dating since freshmen year. The first time I told you I loved you was on Valentine's day during our sophomore year. And that was years ago." Dan told her.

"I understand where you're coming from, but I don't want to get married right now. And it's not that I don't love you. I do, but we just graduated. Don't you think we should be planning careers instead of planning a wedding?" Blair asked.

Dan sighed. Here was the girl he loved with his whole heart. The one that he had been positive would have said yes to a marriage proposal, just told him she wanted to wait. Blair smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you were counting on me to say yes." Blair said in a sympathetic voice.

"Well, I don't want to push you to do something you're not ready to do. Come on, our dinner reservations are in twenty minutes." Dan said, grabbing Blair's hand.

They walked back to the taxi that Dan had gotten for them. The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Blair didn't know what to say. Dan looked calm on the outside, but she knew better. She had really hurt him. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She smiled.

"I love you, Dan." she said.

"I love you too, Blair." he said.

She placed his hand on her lap, her own hand on top of his. They arrived at the restaurant in minutes. Dan paid the cab driver, before helping Blair out of the taxi. He held her hand as they walked into the restaurant. The waiter showed them their seats. Dan pulled Blair's chair out for her. She smiled at him as he did. Once they were both seated, the waiter gave them their menus.

"Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Yes, two cokes." Dan said.

"Actually make that one coke and a diet root beer." Blair said.

The waiter took their drink orders and walked away. Blair looked at the menu. Dan looked at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Diet root bear?" he asked, wondering where the sudden change came from.

"Yeah. I thought I would try something different tonight. Why? You look shocked." she said.

"Well it's nothing, but it is a little strange. I mean you are the only person I know that threw a fit when a waiter brought you a Dr. Pepper instead of coke." he commented as he looked at the menu.

"I was younger back then. Immature. I've grown up since then." she said.

"That was last year." he said, an innocent smirk appeared on his face.

Blair opened her mouth to say something but the waiter came back with their drinks. He placed their drinks in front of them before taking their orders. Blair waited until he left again to talk. She turned to Dan and smiled.

"I miss that little café in New Haven. You know the one where we had our first dance?" she said, trying to make their awkward conversation a pleasant one.

Dan smiled, remembering that night. It was a cold March night. They had just finished having dinner and he had taken her to a small café where he finished his English assignments. It had been a magical night. They had stayed there until four in the morning, just dancing. As if the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Yeah, I remember." he said, looking up at her.

She smiled back at him. At least he wasn't mad at her. That was enough to get her through the night. The rest of the dinner went by smoothly, a surprise to both of them after the failed proposal. Dan paid the bill before helping Blair put on her coat. They walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other that they didn't see the people that were walking on the street. Dan bumped into another guy, dropping the guys glove.

"I'm sorry." Dan said quickly as he bent down to retrieve the fallen glove.

"It's no problem." said the guy.

"Nate?" Blair asked as she looked at the man in front of her.

Nate looked up and saw her. He smiled his million dollar smile before looking at Dan and smiling at him also.

"Blair! Dan!" Nate said ecstatically.

He hugged Blair. They separated and he shook hands with Dan. He still looked the same, only a bit more mature. His hair was a bit shorter and he was a bit taller, but he was still the same old Nate Archibald. Nate slipped on his glove.

"Wow, you two look amazing." Nate said, still smiling.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Blair said.

"Well, spending summers in Malibu and surfing everyday doesn't do any bad." Nate said.

"So I'm guessing you still live in the city then?" Dan asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, me and my wife live in an apartment on Madison." he told them, his cheer seemed to drop when he mentioned his wife.

"Married already? You seem to be all set." Dan said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, some could say that." Nate said.

The three spoke for a bit, before Nate got a text from his wife urging him to come home.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." Dan said as Nate walked away.

"We should hang out." Nate said before leaving.

"Yes, we should."

"Tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

"I'll call you later and give you the details." Nate said as he climbed into the awaiting limo.

Blair and Dan watched as the limo drove off. Blair linked her arm with Dan's as he hailed them a cab. He helped Blair get in. He kept his arm around Blair as they drove through the city, back to Blair's. He kissed her forehead.

"It's strange isn't it?" he said.

"What is?"

"That tonight I propose to you, and we find out Nate's already married." Dan said, still not able to digest it.

"It is strange, but you do know that I'm sorry, don't you?" Blair said, looking up at him.

"I know you are." said Dan.

The rest of the ride was kept silent. His arm never left her. She took a short nap on his shoulder sometime during the cab ride. He gently woke her when they reached her building. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him looking down on her.

"Time to go home, sleepy head." he said.

She yawned and got out of the car. She kissed Dan goodnight before heading inside the building. After she stepped into the building, she heard her phone ring, informing her she had received a text. She smiled as saw that it was from Dan.

**Get some sleep**

She laughed to herself. He was a writer, and yet that was the best he could think about. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, still looking at her cell phone screen.

"Blair." she heard _his _voice say.

She looked up from her phone and stared wide eyed at Chuck Bass in her living room. She closed her phone and shoved it into her purse before walking up to him. He sat on one of her mother's imported sofas. She dropped her purse on a chair. She still couldn't muster up anything to say to him.

"Not going to say hi?" he said as he got up from the sofa.

Blair stood where she was. He smiled and walked up to her. His hands in his pockets, just like the Chuck Bass she had known all her life, would do. She smiled at him before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well since _you _live here, I came to see you." he said, walking back to the sofa.

"Yes, I can see that but why are you here?" she asked, stepping closer to the sofa.

He sighed. She could see something else was on his mind. Something that she couldn't understand.

"I needed to talk to a friend."

Blair felt her wide eyes get smaller. She had rarely seen the side of Chuck that actually wanted to talk. That was completely unlike him. He was Chuck, and the only thing he liked to do was fuck. But as she stood there right now, she saw the Chuck she had only witnessed when she was eighteen.

"You can talk to me." she said, as she placed her hand on his knee.

He looked up at her and sent her a small, quick smile. He sat up straighter. She took her hand off his knee and settled onto the sofa.

"My life is so messed up." Chuck started.

"How?" Blair asked.

"I just feel like I can't ever be enough for someone. My father expects more. But how can I give him more, when he won't even look at me."

Blair placed her hand back on his knee. She had seen Chuck suffer from his father's constant ignoring. He always tried to hide it from other's, but she could see right through him.

"Sometimes you can't give more. Sometimes you can only give what you have. And what you have is extraordinary." Blair said sincerely.

Chuck looked up at her. Their eyes locked. Her hand stayed on his knee, as if it was permanently glued there.

"So how was your night?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." she said, as she took her hand off his knee. "Me and Dan went out for dinner."

"Sounds like fun." he said.

"It was. He actually proposed." she said, not looking at Chuck.

"Proposed? So am I looking at the future Mrs. Humphrey?" he asked.

"No." she said quietly.

His eyes grew wide. Why would Blair say no? He decided not to push her. But for some strange reason, he was happy she hadn't said yes.

"Hey do you want some cake? Me and Dan didn't get desert." she said.

"Sure." he said.

Blair went to the kitchen to get them some cake. When she came back, they started talking again. It was like the good old days. They talked about everything, from Chuck working for his father to Blair's annoying college roommate. They talked the whole night. Neither of them noticed the sun had come up until Dorota walked in to the living room. She looked surprised as she saw the two on the sofa. They both turned to look at her.

"Good morning Miss Blair. Mr. Chuck." Dorota said before heading to the kitchen.

Blair watched her leave before getting off the sofa. She found herself laughing. Chuck watched her in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled.

"It's just that we just spent the whole night talking. It's just comforting, that's all." she said.

He smiled back at her before he also got up from the sofa. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He looked at her.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" he offered.

"No, it's alright. I have to catch up on some sleep." she said, feeling her tiredness kick in.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner then." he said as he walked towards the elevator.

"I wouldn't miss it." she said as he walked into the elevator.

She watched him as the elevator doors closed, leaving her all alone. She felt happiness take over her. She wanted to squeal, but she didn't know why. Was it wrong for her to be looking forward to dinner with Chuck that night? She grabbed her purse and headed upstairs. Her eyes were getting droopier by the second. She reached her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

She shrugged her coat off and kicked her shoes to the side before climbing on top of her bed and pulling the sheets up. She briefly closed her eyes before she heard her phone ring. She groaned but got up to find her phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Dan. She opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello." she said.

"Good morning." she heard Dan say cheerily.

"Yeah, good morning." Blair said drowsily.

"You seem tired. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually going to go to sleep right now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I uh, stayed up watching old movies with Dorota." she lied.

"Well, get some sleep then. I wouldn't want to you be tired all day."

"I will. What are you up to today?" she asked.

"Me and Nate are going to go golfing." he told her.

"Sounds like fun." she remarked.

"Yeah. I better go, he's going to be here in a few minutes. Get some rest now."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." she responded.

She closed her phone and placed it on her side table before plopping down on her pillow. She pulled her silk sheets over her head and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Dan shut his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He heard his father walk into his old bedroom. He looked up at him. Rufus sat down at the edge of his bed. A smile plastered on his face.

"So how was it last night? Am I gaining a daughter-in-law?" Rufus asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

Rufus's grin dropped.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just too fast for her. It's not like she doesn't love me." Dan responded.

Rufus let out a sigh of relief. Dan gave him a weird look and opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted him. Dan got up from his seat and grabbed a coat on the way out.

"Me and Nate are going golfing." Dan told his dad.

"Well that's good. Have fun, son."

Dan waved to his father before opening the door. He was expecting Nate but instead was greeted with a man in his late forties, starting to gray and bit over weight in a dark suit and matching hat. Dan looked at him.

"Mr. Archibald is in his limo downstairs waiting for you, Mr…."

"Humphrey." Dan finished for him.

He shut the door behind him and followed the man downstairs. Outside his Brooklyn building, was a long black limo waiting for him. The man opened the door and Dan slid in. The man shut the door before heading to the drivers side. Dan saw Nate drinking a small glass of a clear liquid. He lit up when he saw Dan in the limo with him.

"Hey, man." he said.

"Hey."

The limo started up and drove out of Brooklyn. The two guys enjoyed some small talk, but didn't converse that much. The ride became quiet, but was interrupted but the sound of Nate's phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket but quickly turned it off without answering it. He pushed it back into his pocket. Dan watched curiously.

"I'm guessing it was no one important." Dan said.

"Just my wife." Nate said.

"You could have answered it. I don't mind." Dan said.

"I didn't want to answer it. She's a crazy, needy bitch." Nate replied.

"She can't be that bad."

"Yes she is. I don't even know what I saw in her. Maybe it was the money. She wasn't anything special, to be honest. Just another girl with a huge inheritance check. She helped me out of my family's money trouble, so I guess the least I could do was be married to the bitch." Nate told him.

"Do you love her?"

"I tell her I do, but I don't think I do. And I don't think I ever will." Nate said in a dead tone.

"Well at least she said yes to your proposal." Dan said, settling back in his seat.

"You proposed to Blair?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, last night actually. I thought she would say yes, but when she said no, I just felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by her highest heels." Dan said.

"Do you know why she said no?"

"She said it was too soon."

"Girls always say that. Maybe you two should try living together and then propose to her."

"Living together?" Dan repeated.

"Yeah, then at least you two will know what married life will be like. It's like a small step."

"Hmmmm." Dan considering what Nate had just said.

Would that actually work? He and Blair living together. Alone. No one else but them. It actually didn't sound that bad. And it wouldn't be moving too fast. Blair would be up for it. He would even move into her penthouse if she wanted him to. The more Dan thought of moving in with her, the more excited he got. Now all he had to do was ask her.

* * *

Blair awoke from her nap many hours later. She looked at her appearance. She had been so tired, that she hadn't even gotten out of the dress she had worn the night before. She rubbed her eyes and hauled herself out of bed. She looked at the clock. It was half past five. She had dinner with Chuck at seven thirty. What was she going to wear?

She bounced out of bed and gallivanted towards her closet. She looked through all the dresses. None of them were good enough. She needed to get something new. She quickly changed into a skirt and a shirt and grabbed her handbag before leaving her penthouse to go to Bergdorf's,

She didn't know why she wanted to buy a dress. It was just dinner with Chuck. She should be buying dresses for when she has dinner with Dan, the one she loves with her whole heart. But something inside told her that Chuck didn't deserve to see her in an old dress. That he deserved the very best. These thoughts shook her to the very core.

She arrived at Bergdorf's but saw a swarm of paparazzi around the store. She pushed herself past the "photographers" to get inside the store. Once inside, she immediately saw the cause of commotion. Serena was there as well, looking at dresses. She seemed like the free-spirited Serena she had always known. So happy and full of life.

Blair decided to get out of there before Serena saw her. She was sure Serena's publicist wouldn't like pictures of Serena yelling at her making their way into every magazine out there.

Blair started looking for dresses on the other side of the store. They were all pretty, but none stuck out to her. That was until she saw a royal blue, on strap sitting in the corner. She immediately ran over to it and picked it up. She checked the size. She smiled when she saw it was her size. It was all too perfect.

She took the dress to the check out corner and quickly bought, before Serena saw her. She walked out of the store without being seen. She hailed herself and cab and giddily rode back to her penthouse.

She ran out of the cab and straight in the elevator. She was so excited. She sprinted to her bedroom once the elevator doors opened. She spent time on her hair. Every curl place perfectly. Her makeup pristine and her accessories matched the perfect dress just right. Before she knew it, it was seven thirty.

"Miss Blair. Mr. Chuck is waiting for you." she heard Dorota call.

Blair looked at her reflection and took a deep breath before she opened her bedroom door and left. The butterflies in her stomach flew freely.


	3. Night Out

**A/N: I want to thank all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Now I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chuck watched as Blair walked down the stairs. She looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was put into a bun, with a few of her brunette curls pulled out. Her dress showed off her figure and the colour was gorgeous on her. Her lips were painted ruby red and her eye shadow brought out her brown doe eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked like and angel.

He walked to the bottom of the stairs. Blair stopped when she reached the end. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Blair said.

He helped her put on her coat and then they were off. They didn't talk much in the elevator. He led her outside where she was welcomed with the Bass limo. He opened the door himself for her. She slid into the limo. The seats were so smooth and comfortable. And everything was clean. Chuck slid in after her. She looked around the limo. This couldn't be the one, could it? She turned to look at Chuck. He smiled at her.

"I see you caught up on your beauty sleep after I left," Chuck commented as they rode in the limo.

"Yes. It was very relaxing," she replied.

"I have a confession to make," he said suddenly.

Blair froze. Confessions were usually made after something horrible had happened. She felt her eyes grow with worry. Did she do something wrong? Was he going to make a fool out of her tonight? She glanced at his direction and waited for him to talk.

"Last night, I could have gone to anyone to talk. Actually I could have just waited to talk to you, but I just missed you so much. We haven't even spoken in the past four years. I'm just glad to have a friend back in my life," he said.

Blair's eyes shined. She hadn't been expecting that, but that was something she liked about Chuck. He was completely unpredictable. Her ruby red lips formed a smile on her face.

"It was nice talking. I liked it," Blair told him.

She saw him briefly smile to himself, but only to have it covered up with his usual Chuck smirk. They looked out their windows for the rest of the ride until they reached the restaurant. He got out first and then reached his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he escorted them to the restaurant. After they were shown their table, they were left alone.

Blair looked at the view. It was magnificent. The city always did look amazing at night. Chuck watched her. Just they way her mouth gasped at all the familiar sights of New York and the way her eyes glistened in the night was enough to make him smile.

"May I take your drink orders?" the waiter asked.

"Diet root beer," they said in unison.

The waiter stalked away. Blair looked at Chuck. Their eyes connected. A smile appeared on her face. She saw one form on his as well. They were the same in so many ways.

"You've got good taste in drinks, Miss Waldorf," Chuck said with a smirk.

"Seems I've started a trend," Blair replied.

The waiter came back with their drinks. He also took their food orders. Once he was gone again, Chuck turned to Blair. She took a sip of her diet root beer. He did the same with his. Once the glass left his lips, he started to speak.

"How is like being back in the city?" he asked her.

"It's great. Yale was amazing, but nothing compares to New York," she said.

"Agreed. The one city for me,"

"And me," she added.

He smiled at her. The waiter came by and gave them their food. Blair got her napkin and placed it over her lap. Chuck did the same. She grabbed her fork and dug into her salad. Chuck chomped down on his veal.

"I don't want to pry, but why did you say no to Dan?" Chuck asked her.

She swallowed her salad. She didn't make eye contact with him. She grabbed her glass and took a sip of the diet root beer. Chuck watched her actions. She was trying to act as if she hadn't heard him. Act as if he didn't exist. He sighed.

"You don't have to talk about it," he told her.

She looked up at him, a bit surprised. He had changed a lot from when they last had dinner together, which had been years ago.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

She went back to eating her food. Chuck watched her. She was still the same Blair, yet different at the same time. Was that even possible? He sighed and sipped his drink. They ate in silence for a bit, but it was bothering both of them. He looked up again.

"Are you happy to be back in the city?" he asked her.

"Of course I am," Blair said.

"You can tell the truth,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what is says. You can tell the truth," Chuck explained, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Are you implying that I'm lying?"

"No, just not telling the whole truth,"

Blair looked at him. They were back to their old games already. She set her fork down and rested her hands under her chin. She stared at him.

"The whole truth?"

"Yes,"

"And what would that be?"

"Whatever you're not telling me,"

"And who says I have to tell you anything?"

"So you admit it. You are hiding something,"

"I am not hiding anything,"

"Then why are you being like this?" he asked her.

Blair tried to find words to respond, but she came up short. He had won the little battle. She glared at him. He was right though. She wasn't telling him everything. But why should she? He wasn't her boyfriend. She had Dan. She loved Dan. Chuck knew that.

"I don't need to tell you anything," she said as she picked up her fork.

"Why not? Only think you can talk to Humphrey? This is the twenty first century, Waldorf. You're allowed to talk to friends too," he said.

"Well I can't talk to all my "friends", now can I," she snapped.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"You said something,"

Blair sighed and looked back at him. Why did he have to know her to so well? Maybe she could talk to him. It wasn't like she had anyone else at the moment. She set her fork back down.

"It's Serena," she said in a small voice.

"What did she do this time?" he asked with a small laugh, remembering all the arguments and cat fights they had back in high school.

"She's a bitch," Blair said, her eyes getting cold.

"Well we all knew about Queen Serena, but even you must know that times have changed," he told her.

"No, she's a bitch. You can't even visit her without her going off on you,"

"I don't visit her,"

"I don't care," Blair sneered.

"So did you say Serena's a bitch?" Chuck said, changing the topic,

"Yes,"

"Well what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm,"

"Ugh, can we not talk about it?" she asked.

"But if it's bothering you, the best thing is to talk about it,"

Blair sighed. She knew he was right. If she didn't talk about it, she was going to explode.

"We used to be such good friends. And then I come home and she hates me. No reason at all. Just that she hates me and knows about me and Dan," Blair said.

"Well that makes more sense," Chuck said.

"What?" Blair asked him.

"You and Dan. You didn't think that would piss her off?"

"Well I knew it would be a bit awkward, but I didn't think it would drive her to insane,"

"Do you even know what happened to her?" Chuck asked.

"Something happened to her?" Blair asked, her eyes getting wider.

"Her boyfriend cheated on her about a year ago. It was on all of the magazines. They were reportedly engaged. I can't believe you didn't know anything about this," Chuck told her.

"We didn't keep much contact after high school. Her career was taking off and school was taking up most of my time," Blair told him, still in shock.

"I'm just surprised you didn't hear anything about it,"

"Well, school did take up a lot of my time," Blair reminded him.

"And Humphrey," Chuck muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Just stay clear of Serena," Chuck said, thinking quick.

"I plan to," Blair said.

The rest of the dinner went by rather smoothly. They finished their meal and Chuck got out his wallet. Blair looked at him.

"What about dessert?" she asked.

"I didn't forget,"

"Then why are you paying now?" she asked.

"You love to ruin surprises don't you?" he said with a smirk.

Blair felt her cheeks redden, but she looked away. After they paid, he helped her put her coat on, then escorted her to the limo. They got in and the limo started up. Blair felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She took it out. _**Dan. **_He had texted her. She turned to Chuck.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said.

Blair turned to the message.

**Need 2 talk. Can I come over? **

Blair sighed and texted him back.

**Not now. Busy. Tomorrow? **

In a matter of seconds, she got another text back.

**Fine. Love you.**

**Love you too**

She closed her phone and put it back in her purse. She felt the limo stop. She turned to Chuck. He smiled at her before getting out of the limo. She followed him and gasped when she saw where they were. Chuck smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back and gently pulled her towards him.

"So I see you're happy," he whispered in her ear.

"We're at Victrola," she managed to say.

"Well are you coming inside?" he asked her.

_Yes. _That was what she would have said. But she had Dan. She shouldn't go in. She wouldn't go in. She kept her feet firmly on the ground. Chuck looked at her. Was something wrong?

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I-I can't," she said.

"What can't you do?"

"I need to get back home," she told him.

"But what about dessert?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just very tired," she told him.

Chuck looked at her. She almost looked frightened. Had he done something wrong? He sighed and turned them around., back towards the limo. Blair sat down in the limo first, afraid to look at Chuck. She heard him sit down on the leather seat and shut the door. She looked down at her shoes. She heard him sigh.

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet. Blair wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She felt so bad, but she knew she had done the right thing. Being at Victrola, just the though of being back inside, scared her. They arrived at the penthouse in twenty minutes flat. Since Chuck was sitting closest to the door, he got out first. He extended his hand to Blair, which took Blair by surprise, but she grabbed it anyway.

He closed the door behind them and walked her inside the building. He pressed the elevator button. They waited for the elevator to come down.

"I'm sorry," Blair said.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Are you sure? You went through all that trouble, though," Blair said, looking at him.

"It's alright, Blair. I wouldn't want to tire you out more," he said.

Blair opened her mouth to say something but the ding of the elevator interrupted her. The doors opened.

"Good night, Blair," Chuck said as he walked away.

Blair walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. She watched Chuck walk off as the doors closed, creating a physical barrier between them. Once she arrived on her floor, she stalked off to her bedroom and quickly got changed for bed. She wasn't tired one bit.

* * *

The next morning, Dan got ready and hailed himself a cab. He left Williamsburg for the Upper East Side in hopes that all would be good that day. He looked at his watch. It was ten past nine. Blair would probably be up right now. He arrived outside of the Waldorf building. He paid the driver before getting out. He looked up at the building.

"Just take a deep breath," he told himself.

After he took his deep breath, he proceeded to go inside. He got in the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

When he arrived, he saw Blair sitting in the dining room. Dorota poured her some orange juice before going to the kitchen. Dan slowly walked in, not wanting to alarm her. He watched her eat. She was still the Upper East Side queen, even if she had spent the past four years in New Haven. He cleared his throat to make his presence aware. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She got up from where she was sitting and bolted towards him.

Blair wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, caught a bit off guard. They separated, but Blair pulled him into a kiss. He hungrily kissed her back. A great way to start the day off. Blair grabbed his hand and led him towards the dining room. He sat down beside her.

"I'm so glad to see you this morning," Blair said giddily.

"Me too," he responded as he helped himself to a bit of Blair's pancake.

"I wish I could do that every morning," Blair said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"That's actually why I came over here," Dan informed her.

Blair took a sip of her orange juice. What was he talking about? Dan sighed and shrugged off his jacket before talking some more.

"Well ever since _that_ night, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. That it was too fast. And you were right," Dan said.

"So I was wondering, would you like to move in together?" Dan asked.

Blair looked at him. She set her glass down. A grin formed on her face.

"That would be great," she said.

A smile broke onto Dan's face as well.

"This is amazing," he said, trying to get through what had just happened through his head.

Blair leaned towards him and kissed him. He kissed back. He stayed for breakfast. They had decided that Dan should come and live with Blair since it was closer to his job. After one more kiss from Blair, he was out on the streets of Manhattan. _Ring, Ring. _He heard his phone go. He pulled it out and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dan. Thank God I caught you. Hey, you want to do something?" he heard Nate ask.

"I can't. I have to go meet my boss in a bit," Dan said. "I actually have good news though."

"What?"

"Me and Blair are going to move in together," Dan said happily.

"That's great," Nate said on the other line.

"Yeah. Listen I have to go. I guess talk to you later," Dan said as he got himself a cab.

"Sure. Bye,"

"Bye," Dan said before hanging up.

He got in the cab and headed to his meeting. This day was turning out to be great.

* * *

Blair sat in her living room. She flipped through the latest issue of Vogue. She heard Dorota walk into the living room. She looked up and saw an ecstatic Dorota walking speedily towards her.

"Miss Blair, you have mail," Dorota said as she thrust the envelope into Blair's arms.

Blair looked at it. It was from Lily. She opened it.

_You are cordially invited to Lillian van der Woodsen's charity gala for _

_Kids with Cancer._

Blair read the other information as well. She couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been to a New York event in what seemed like ages. She looked at the bottom of the invitation. _Plus 1. _She felt a smile form on her face.

"Dorota, could you bring me my phone?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota said as she went off to get her phone.

Blair couldn't wipe her smile off her face. This was the chance that she and Dan could showcase their relationship. So everyone would know that they were in love. She heard Dorota come back.

"Thank you, Dorota," she said as her maid handed her the cell phone.

Blair instantly went to her speed dial and clicked number one. She put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she heard his voice.

"Dan, it's me. Is it a bad time?" she asked.

"No, just packing my stuff," he said, causing her to smile.

"Good because I wanted to invite you to Lily's charity gala on Friday," Blair said.

"This Friday?"

"Yes. Can't you come?"

"Well, no. I have work and I just started. I can't ask for a night out already," he said.

"I understand," Blair said, trying to make sure he didn't hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's no big deal. It's just a party," Blair said.

"Alright then. Love you,"

"Love you too," Blair said as she hung up.

She closed her phone and sighed. It was no big deal. It was no big deal. As much as she tried to convince herself that, she knew it wasn't true.

* * *

**PS: Check out the new poll on my profile page. =)**


	4. Alone

**A/N: I would like to thank all of those who have taken their time to review. It really means a lot to me. Also a special thank you to Princess Persephone for giving me harsh but fair tips and criticism. They really helped me write this chapter and helped improve my writing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Blair placed her phone beside her. _Dan can't come. But I am completely alright with it. Just fine, _she mentally tried to tell herself. But she just couldn't seem to be alright with it. This was an important party for her, and she was going to have to go by herself. She couldn't even go with her mother, who was busy in Paris working on her fashion shows there. She was alone. She heard Dorota's footsteps come back to the living room. Blair looked over at her plump maid. Her face filled with anxiousness.

"So?" she asked, awaiting the news.

"Dan can't come. He's working," Blair said, trying to smile but finding it next to impossible.

Dorota's smile disappeared. She knew how much Blair had been looking forward to going with her boyfriend. The smile on her face a few minutes ago had said everything. But now sat a twenty two year old woman, excited for a party but alone as ever. Suddenly an idea hit the maid.

"Why don't you go with Mr. Chuck?" Dorota asked.

"No. Me and Chuck are just friends. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea," Blair told her.

"But you seemed so excited to have dinner with him last night. And you used to be so happy back in high school whenever you were with him," Dorota reminded her.

"High school is over. We all got our diplomas and left. Life's changed since then," Blair said.

"Yes, but some friendships last a lifetime,"

Blair stared at her maid. Was Dorota actually telling her that she should as Chuck to go with her? Dorota knows about Dan. Blair smiled at Dorota. Dorota gave her shoulder a small comforting squeeze before sauntering towards the kitchen. Blair was alone again

She played with her small phone. Turning it over and over on her palm. She wasn't upset. She couldn't be upset. Dan had other obligations. He couldn't just drop everything for her. But it would be nice if he did. For as long as she could remember their relationship, Dan had always made her happy. He would tell her about stupid authors that he though deserved no respect or how he couldn't write a story. Sure they had taken their English class together, but she wasn't as good as a writer as Dan was. She loved writing stories about the girl finding her prince charming, while Dan's stories were far more real.

Blair sighed. She stopped turning her phone on her palm and got off of the couch. Her feet trudged up the stairs. As she made it to her bedroom, she realized how bored she was. Dan was at a meeting, which would probably last a few hours. She had no best friend to hang out with. Blair lay down on her bed, her phone laying beside her. She couldn't help think if coming back to the city had been a good idea. Yale had been different, unpredictable. She closed her eyes, remembering the first day at Yale.

_Blair checked her outfit for the hundredth and one time. She had to look absolutely perfect. Look perfect, think perfect. She saw her satisfactory smile looking back at her through her reflection. She turned around and grabbed her book bag. Stocked with her pencils, pens, post it notes and her beloved laptop. She took one last look in the mirror before heading out of her bedroom. _

_Her roommate, Samantha, sat in the living quarters of the tiny dorm room. Blair tried to stop herself from glaring at her, but it was too late. She couldn't stand her. For the twenty three hours and forty minutes she had known her, she didn't like her. She burps, she doesn't even care about cleaning. She didn't even put any consideration into her outfits. Blair didn't even glance in her direction as she walked out of the front door. She couldn't wait until her own apartment was ready. _

_The walk to class had been anything but peaceful. People scrambling everywhere, trying to make it to class on time. She smiled because she wasn't one of them. She had highlighted all of her classes onto a map of Yale that she had printed out. She walked into the right building and towards her classroom. Her smile disappeared as she stood in the door way. No one had told her it was going to be this big. She felt her mind spinning. She didn't feel good at all. She needed to leave. She turned on her heel and walked the other way. _

_She felt tears form in her eyes, but she quickly shook them away. Blair Waldorf does not let people see her when she's upset. She walked quickly, trying to get out of the building as fast as she could. She didn't even look where she was going. Her small frame ran into another person and she felt herself falling back. But instead of hitting the floor as anticipated, two strong hands kept her from falling. She looked up only to lock eyes with Dan Humphrey. She was speechless, and judging from his facial expression, he was too. _

_He helped her to her feet. Silence filled the air. Blair straightened out her ensemble. Her put his hands in his pockets. He still looked like the same boy from Brooklyn, but something about his eyes made him seem more mature. _

"_Well I better go," Blair said, her feet ready to leave at any moment. "Thank you." _

"_You're not staying?" he asked._

"_No. I think I'll change my major. Maybe I'll go into business or something," Blair responded. She just wanted to leave. Not be questioned by Dan Humphrey. _

"_Hmmmm," _

"_What?" she asked him. _

"_Nothing," he said, as he started to walk towards the classroom. _

"_Where are you going?" Blair demanded._

"_To class," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. _

"_Oh yeah, class," Blair said, her eyes becoming more worrisome as she thought of the giant room. _

"_Are you alright? You look as if you've just seen a ghost," Dan said, as he started to walk towards her. _

"_Just go to class," Blair told him. _

"_Are you supposed to be in that class?" he asked her. _

"_What are you talking about?" Blair asked him, not wanting him to know the truth. She didn't need Humphrey of all people, to know she was scared. _

"_Are you supposed to be in the English class? Because if you are, then you should come inside within the next ten minutes. But if your not, then you shouldn't be here," he said, a small smile appeared on his face. _

_She looked at him. This clearly wasn't the same Dan she had known as Serena's boyfriend. No, this Dan was much more different. But she couldn't put her finger on it. _

"_I don't want to go to class," Blair said confidently, _

"_I never thought I'd see the day when Blair Waldorf announced she was ditching class," Dan said, a slight smirk planted on his face. _

"_I just don't think having an English major will do any good for me, so I'll be on my way," Blair said, getting ready to leave again. _

"_Fine. Don't let me stop you," Dan said, as he grabbed his book bag and adjusted it on his shoulder. _

"_I wasn't going to," Blair snapped at him. _

"_Bye then," Dan said as he walked away from her. _

_Instead of leaving, Blair stood there. She didn't know what to do. She could leave, but she wanted to write. She wanted the girl to find her happily ever after. She took a deep breath. When fear came around, a Waldorf looked it in the eye and laughs. Blair found her feet moving towards the classroom. She walked inside and found her horror come back to her, but she stayed standing tall. She surveyed the vast classroom. _

_She saw Dan sitting towards the back. He seemed to be alone. She sighed. She didn't want to sit alone and no one seemed to be talking to him. She clutched her book bag with both hands and strode to where he was sitting. She placed her stuff beside him and sat down. He looked at her with confusion. _

"_I thought you were going to leave," he said. _

"_Well you thought wrong," she said she grabbed her laptop out of her book bag. _

_Blair turned her laptop on and got ready to ignore Dan through class. The first day hadn't been bad. Nothing too serious, yet. Once class was over, Blair packed her things. Dan waited for her, but she had no idea he would. She looked up, a bit surprised. He smiled. _

"_Do you want to get something to drink? Maybe a coffee," he suggested. _

"_My charity cases are done, Humphrey," she said as she stalked off._

"_Fine, have fun all alone," Dan called from behind her._

_She stopped in her tracks. Alone? She wanted to tell him he was wrong. That she had a lot of friends. That her friends were waiting for her. But that wasn't true. Not one bit. She closed her eyes and turned to face him. His hands were in his pockets. _

"_What is wrong with you? Do you always just have to say something when you don't need to? Or maybe it's your need to be a douche bag in hopes of trying to get respect," Blair said in an icy tone. _

"_Forget I asked," he said as he stormed off. _

_Blair didn't follow him with her eyes. She made a mental note to ignore him, but that didn't last long. The first couple weeks of school had been fine. Blair barely spoke or made eye contact with him. But as the weeks went by, Blair started to spend more time at a small café on campus to get away from her roommate. Dan occasionally came, but never sat with her or near her. It wasn't until December seventeenth that they finally spoke again. _

"_Blair!" she heard him call. _

_She turned around to see him running towards her with a piece of paper in his hand. He stopped in front of her as he caught his breath. He handed her the piece of paper. She looked at it and realized that it was a letter from her mother. _

"_Thought you would want that. You left it where you were sitting," he told her. _

"_Thank you," Blair muttered before walking away._

"_Did you now want it?" he asked as he caught up to her. _

"_I better get back to my dorm," she said. _

"_You do know if you want to talk, I'm here," he told her. _

"_Thank you, but I must get going. I have some reading to catch up on," she said as she walked away. _

_The walk back to the dorm was pleasant. Snow covered the campus and she loved it. It reminded her of winter wonderland. She remembered the letter her mother had sent her. It wasn't anything she really wanted. It basically said that she would be to busy with her line to spend Christmas with her and how sorry she was. She still had her father though, but it would have been nice to spend some time with her mother. _

_She reached her dorm room. Samantha had left a scribbled note on the coffee table, saying that she was at a party and probably wouldn't come to the dorm that night. Blair crumpled the note and threw it into the recycling box. She then grabbed her letter and ripped it in half. The less she had the less she thought she would hurt. She threw it in the recycling box. Her eyes became watery, so she grabbed a tissue and gently wiped them._

"_**You do know if you want to talk, I'm here," **_

_His words echoed in her mind. She whipped out her phone and looked to see if he was still in her contacts. Luckily he was. She debated if she should call him. Maybe he wouldn't want to listen? Maybe he didn't even care? But for some reason, those thoughts didn't scare her. She took a deep breath and pressed his name and then put her phone up to her ear. All she heard was a dial tone. She was about to hang up, when she heard his voice. _

"_Blair?" he asked._

"_Y-Yes. I was wondering if we could talk?" she asked nervously_

"_Sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asked her on the other end. _

"_Where do I begin," she said. _

_The whole night, they spent talking with each other over the phone. Just able to listen to one another and offer advice. Of course when morning arrived, they both had to get ready for their classes. After that night, they hung out together for a few months until he finally asked her out. _

"Miss Blair. Miss Jenny here for you," Dorota called from downstairs.

Blair smiled. She and Jenny had gotten along in the past few years. Spending some of her summers with the Humphrey's had been amazing. Sure they didn't live a luxorious lifestyle, but they were happy. Sincerely happy. And no amount of money could buy that.

Blair got up from her bed and exited her bedroom. She quickly walked down the stairs and saw Jenny sitting in the living room. She got up when she saw Blair and ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug. Blair laughed and hugged her back. They separated and sat down as Dorota went the fetch them some cookies.

"It is so great to see you," Blair said, her smile never wavering.

"It's great to see you too. Being stuck in meetings in L.A. were a nightmare," Jenny said.

"How is your fashion line doing, by the way?" Blair asked as Dorota walked back into the living room and set the plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the coffee table.

After she had finished high school, Jenny had decided to go into the fashion business full time. Rufus supported her, even offered to help with fashion shows and such. It had been a rocky beginning but it had turned out for the best. The New York Times had named her one of the designers to look out for.

"It's doing well. Kitson wants to showcase a few of the items,"

"That's fantastic, J!" Blair said ecstatically.

"But what about you and Dan? He told me you two were moving in together. How amazing is that!" Jenny responded.

"Yes we are. Any day now.," Blair said with a smile on her face.

"I am happy for you two. Oh by the way, did you get the invite for Lily's charity gala?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Are you going as well?"

"Yup. So I guess you and Dan are going together then, right?"

Blair's smile dropped. She hadn't wanted to think about Dan and her not going to the gala together. Jenny noticed.

"No, we're not going together. He has to work that day," Blair said in a small tone.

"He would totally go with you in a heartbeat. You know that, right? I'm sure at the next party you two will be the it couple," Jenny said quickly, trying to show Blair how much her brother loved her.

"I understand Jenny. Things come up all the time. It's not his fault," Blair explained. "Now, how about we go do something. I'm tired of being cooped up in the apartment,"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"How about some shoe shopping? Saks has a pair of royal blue Pedro Garcia pumps that I've had my eyes on for a while," Blair said.

"I'm in, but I need to go somewhere first," Jenny told her.

"Okay. I'll come with you, and then we can go shopping," Blair said.

They both grabbed their coats and made their way to the elevator. Once in the taxi, Jenny quickly gave the driver the address. Blair couldn't stop smiling. It was so great to be out of the house and have a real girls day out. It had been a while. She had some good girl friends back at Yale, but days out with them were limited inside New Haven. Sure they would do fun things, but it just isn't the same as shopping in the city.

"Don't worry, I just need to measure S for the gown she's going to be wearing to her mother's gala," Jenny informed Blair.

S? S as in Serena? The same Serena that isn't getting along with Blair? Blair grabbed Jenny's arm. Jenny turned and looked at her. The happy Blair she had seen a few seconds ago was gone and was now replaced with the complete opposite.

"B, what is it?"

"We're going to Serena's?"

"Yes. Why? I thought she knew that you were back in the city," Jenny said.

"Oh, she knows. Maybe I shouldn't come with you. We haven't been getting along lately," Blair said.

"Nonsense. You're coming with me. And if Serena tries to pick a fight, you have me. Besides, we're probably going to be there for ten minutes, at least," Jenny tried to persuade Blair.

"Believe me, it's best for me and her that we are not in the same room,"

"Okay, then. Where should I meet you?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know. How about the Met steps? There shouldn't be that many tourists there," Blair suggested.

"Fine, but I don't want to spend four hours looking for you," Jenny said.

The cab stopped in front of Serena's building. Jenny got out and shut the door behind her.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked Blair.

"The Met," she said.

The cab started up again. Blair sighed. She knew she had done the right thing. Who knew what would have happened if she had gone with Jenny. But this gave her more time to be prepared for the gala. By then, she wouldn't be as worried. Blair looked out her window. She loved the sights of New York and seeing them pass by her made her happy as ever.

"Miss, we're at the Met," the driver told her.

She got out a few bills from her purse and passing them to the driver before getting out of the cab. The Met stood in front of her. She smiled. It brought back so many memories. Ranging from when she was little innocent girl to a bitchy Upper East Side queen. She sat down on the steps, looking at all the people coming and going. She lay her purse on her lap and watched happily. \

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I swear, Waldorf, I think it's more than a coincidence that we keep running into each other," she heard from behind her.

She looked behind her and saw Chuck looking down at her in his gray pin stripe suit. She got up right away. Even when she was standing, she was not as tall as he was.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me, Bass," Blair said.

"Stalking isn't really my thing. That's what a P.I. is for," he replied.

"Oh yes, how is Mike?" she asked, a smirk appeared on her face.

Chuck smirked as well. He had missed her. He truly had. Life had been odd without her. But he wouldn't let her know. She was with that Humphrey guy. Before either of them could say a thing, they were joined by a third party.

"Chuckie, do you know if I left my new Jimmy Choo's at your place?" she asked him, completely ignoring Blair.

"Blair, I'd like you to meet my date, Jade," he said.

Blair felt her heart break, and she didn't even know why. But being with Jade and Chuck, made her feel more alone than ever. Jade was very pretty, almost towering Chuck in her high heels. Her make up was flawless and her dress was to die for. Her hair was done to perfection. She was literally perfect. But the look in her eyes screamed _Bitch get away. _Blair smiled at her and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jade," she said.

Jade simply plastered a smile, but the look in her eyes never faltered. Her grip was strong and crushed Blair's tiny hand. Blair didn't let it show, though. Never let it show. Both of them knew that. But Chuck could see through their façade. _Oh shit, _he thought.


	5. Missing

**A/N: Thank you for all of your feedback. I really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Both Jade and Blair did not lose their eye contact. In a way, it was sort of a staring contest. But instead of it being a friendly game, it was a silent bitch battle. Chuck watched them as they continued on with their fake smiles and their bone crushing greeting. He cleared his throat, causing both girls to drop their hands and look at him. He gently put his hand on the small of Jade's back, like any good date would, before turning to Blair.

"So, Blair, what brings you to the Met?" he asked, hoping she would say something interesting. An afternoon with Jade was enough boredom for a lifetime.

"Me and Jenny are supposed to meet here. It's sort of a girl's day out for me," Blair responded, not even looking in Jade's direction.

"Jenny Humphrey?" Chuck asked.

Blair nodded her head, making her brunette locks to shake in the process. She stood more confidently now. Maybe it was because that Jade wasn't all intimidating. Maybe it was because she was happy that she and Dan were moving in together. Or maybe it was the way Chuck was looking at her right this second. As if she was the only girl in the world.

"The fashion designer? From Brooklyn? Oh my, she has no fashion sense. Her designs look like they were made for Mary-Kate Olsen," Jade commented in her whiny, annoying, know-it-all voice.

Blair's eyes became cold as she unwillingly looked in Jade's direction. Jade stood there with an evil smile. Blair's ruby red lips opened to speak.

"And do you have any experience in the fashion world?" she asked.

"I did a few runways when I was eighteen. But now, I am a reporter for Fashion TV,"

"So you know your stuff?" Blair asked, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes, I do. And I know that Jenny Humphrey will never be that big. She's no Vera Wang or Eleanor Waldorf. Now those are designers,"

"Well designers can't all be the same, now can they?" Blair responded.

"No, but Jenny Humphrey doesn't have the talent to survive. She has no potential. Now if Eleanor Waldorf taught her a thing or too, then maybe she could have a shot. But that's next to impossible. Meeting Eleanor is almost unachievable. She's always so busy. But you wouldn't understand. It's not like you could even get two words with her," Jade told Blair, her thin lips starting to form a smirk.

Blair wanted to burst out laughing. Who did this girl think she was? She quickly glanced over at Chuck. He looked like he was to laugh out loud any second. Blair looked back at Jade and took a small step towards her.

"Actually, I think I'd have a better shot of speaking to her than you ever would," Blair said, her words cold and her brown doe eyes looking straight at Jade made them even colder.

"And why is that?" Jade asked, getting ready to hear a pathetic excuse.

"She's my mother," Blair said satisfactorily. "Granted, during most of my life she often ignored me. But her marriage to my step-father, really brought our family closer."

Jade stood speechless. _Eleanor's daughter? I hate this fucking bitch!, _she thought. She grabbed her purse and gripped it with her fingers. She tried to muster up a smile, but that seemed like an impossible challenge. She looked at the ground, admiring her own shows before looking up and making eye contact with Blair.

"Y-Your mother?" she asked.

"Yes," Blair clarified.

Jade flashed a fake smile in Bair's direction before turning to Chuck. She placed her hands on his chest and moved her head closer to his.

"I'm getting a little bit tired. Could we go back to your place?" she asked with artificial sweetness to her voice.

"Alright," Chuck said, before looking back at Blair. "It was nice seeing you again, Blair."

"Yes, it was," Blair responded.

After another small smile from Chuck, Blair watched as he and Jade descended down the steps to their awaiting limo. Blair sighed. She was alone once again. She sat back down on the steps, wondering what could have taken Jenny so long. She looked down at her watch. It was almost two thirty. It had only been eleven minutes.

_Ring, Ring. _

Blair heard her phone go off. She opened up her handbag and found it instantly. She pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. _**Dan. **_She smiled as she placed the phone up to her ears.

"Hey, handsome," she said.

"Excuse me?" said another man on the other end.

"Who is this?" Blair asked, panic staring to take over her.

"Dave, a waiter from Macelleria. Look, some guy left his phone here and since you were the first one on his speed dial, I thought I'd give you a call," Dave said.

"Thank you. Do you know when he left?"

"About an half hour ago. I didn't notice until now. He did seem a bit tipsy when he left though,"

"Well did he leave with anyone?" Blair asked worriedly.

"No, he did have a few drinks with an older man, but he left earlier," the waiter informed her.

When she heard his words, she quickly shut her phone. Her body froze.

Blair felt her head spinning. Dan hadn't started drinking until the end of senior year. He would drink a bit at parties, but that was about it. It wasn't until freshman year at Yale that he started to drink a bit more. At first it was only on weekends. But after a few months, he started to go to the pub every other day. And by the end of the year, he reeked of cigarette smoke and beer. She had seen him slip. Teachers had started to give him a hard time. He stopped writing. It had taken all her might to get him to stop drinking. It drove her to the point that she would cry at night when he was out drinking.

It had been a hard battle, but eventually he had stopped for her. For them. She didn't want to see him like that again. It had been terrifying the first time, she couldn't imagine it again. Her shaky hand opened her phone and quickly texted Jenny.

Do u know where D might b? 

She got a reply almost instantly.

No, y?

He's drinking again. Can u look 4 him on the west side?

Sure. I'll call if I find him. 

Even though it was six little words on the screen of her tiny phone, they gave her some reassurance. She dropped her phone into her purse and gallivanted down the steps. Her arm in the air, trying to hail a cab. Luckily one stopped in front of her.

"Every bar you can find!" Blair told him as she shut the door.

The driver gave her a weird look but started up the car and took the lady to nearest bar. Once outside, she told him to wait before she ran inside. But she came up short. No Dan. She went back to the cab. They did this for the next hour and half. It was almost five-thirty by the time the driver informed her that his shift was up. Blair paid the cab fair before stepping out of the taxi. She walked down the streets of Manhattan. She had received a few texts from Jenny, asking if she had any sign of him.

Her feet hurt. As beautiful as her shoes were, she probably wouldn't ever wear them again. Especially after one of the clumsy bartenders spilled a martini on them. She buttoned up her coat. She felt her eyes get watery. And she didn't care. The man she loved was off somewhere, drunk off his ass. She didn't want to even think about what could happen to him. She just had to find him. She sighed. She would need some help. She pulled out her phone and found _his _number. She pressed it and brought it up to her ear.

Fortunately, he picked up after the first ring.

"Waldorf, I must say after not seeing you for four years, your voice is slowly becoming a part of my daily life," Chuck said on the other end.

"I need your help," Blair said, worry dripped from her voice.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"I can't find Dan. He had a few drinks and when he get's drunk, he really gets drunk. And if-"

"Where are you?" he asked.

She quickly gave him the address. She heard the sound of a pencil meeting paper as he quickly wrote down where she was.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," he told her.

"Okay," she said.

He hung up. Blair took the phone away from her ear and closed it. She felt the wind hit her face and she shivered. There wasn't much on the street. Just buildings and a sidewalk. Sometimes a few cars would pass, but it was pretty obvious not many people walked through the area.

She looked up at the sky and frowned when she noticed it was getting darker. The air was getting colder. She brought her phone back out and looked at the time. It had been fifteen minutes. _He'll be here. Don't worry. New York traffic always takes time, _she told herself.

Footsteps were heard from around the corner. Three men emerged. Probably late twenties. They had on a pair of jeans and a sweater on top. They frightened her a bit, but she held her ground. One of them noticed her and pointed her out to his friends. She could hear them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. Their footsteps got louder.

"You are the finest thing to ever come to our neighbourhood," one of them said to her. He had a slight goatee.

She didn't say anything. They were a few feet away from her. She desperately prayed they would leave her alone.

"Aww, you're a shy one, aren't ya?" another one said, this one had one of his eyebrows shaved off.

"Leave me alone," Blair said in a cold, assertive tone, a tone that sent ninth graders running.

"We just want to show you around the neighbourhood," goatee said as he stepped closer to her.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Blair snapped.

He laughed before bring his hand down to her neck, then her arm and finally her waist. He brought her closer to him. She tried to push him off, but she was no match. Her eyes weld up with tears.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

He and his friends laughed. Another one of his friends walked right up behind her. He stroked the back of her neck. Her tears ran down her neck. She screamed, but they kept laughing. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, _she thought, not being able to believe it. She was going to die, and these three dumbass' would be the ones to kill her. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Suddenly, she couldn't feel the one behind her anymore. All she heard was the sound of someone hitting the ground. The one in front of her was pulled away and hit the ground as well. She opened her eyes to see Chuck standing over the three men. His chest rising and his hand in a tight, red fist. He looked up at Blair.

"You alright?" he asked as he walked towards her.

Blair stood speechless. She looked at the three men on the ground, remembering that seconds ago they would have done god knows what to her. She brought her gaze up to Chuck. His eyes soft and his hand extended towards her.

"I'll take you home," he said in a soft voice.

"But what about Dan?" she asked.

"I'll find him for you," he told her.

She grabbed his hand as he led her to his limo. He opened the door for her and she slid inside. He shut the door behind them and looked over at Blair. She sat quietly, her hands rested on her lap and her eyes filled with worry.

"I will find Dan for you," Chuck said quietly, causing Blair to look at him.

"Thank you," Blair replied.

Chuck smiled at her. She went back to looking out of her window. He looked out his.

He had known once he had gotten her call that something was wrong. She rarely asked for help. She was a Waldorf and she would do things herself. So he had gotten ready as fast as he could and made sure his driver got there as quickly as he could. After a giving Jade a quick excuse he was gone. Once they had neared the neighbourhood, his bad feeling had gotten worse. Why would Blair even go near a place like this?

And then he had seen the three scumbags surrounding her. How helpless she had looked. Anger had filled his body up at that point. He had marched so fast out of the car, that he didn't know what had happened until he had the three guys on the ground, fear striking their very core.

Now here she sat, across from him. No where near danger. By the time they reached her building, she was fast asleep. Chuck smirked to himself before lifting her up in his arms and walking inside the building. He managed to press the elevator button as he held her in his arms. As they rode to the top, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was like senior year all over again, in a way. Whenever he looked at her, nothing else seemed important.

Dorota was shocked, but silently happy, when she saw Chuck carrying a sleeping Blair into the penthouse. He smiled at Dorota before taking Blair upstairs. He opened her bedroom door and walked over to her bed. The room smelled the same as it had all those years ago. Lavender with a hint of vanilla. He set her down on her bed. She lay peacefully. He gently brought the sheets up and covered her petite frame.

He heard Dorota enter the room. He stepped away from Blair and walked past the maid. He swore he saw a smile form on her face.

Once he stepped into his limo, he whipped out his phone. It was time to find Dan.

"Hello?" he heard on the other end.

"I never thought I'd need to call you ever again, but tonight I am wrong. I have a feeling you know where Humphrey is," Chuck said.

"I have no idea where Dan is. I didn't even know he was missing. Why don't you ask Blair and leave me alone," Nate replied.

"You must think I'm stupid," Chuck told him.

"Actually, I think you are. You are stupid if you think I know where Dan is at this hour. The last time I spoke to him was this morning," Nate said.

"You have no need to be mad at me anymore. Look, just tell me if you know anything about Humphrey's whereabouts," Chuck responded.

"I do have every right to be mad at you. You ruined everything for me!" Nate roared.

"I tried to protect you, then you ruined everything for yourself," Chuck answered in an equally angry tone.

"You never tried to protect me. If you had, I wouldn't have turned out this way. I wouldn't be unhappy," Nate said on the other end.

"Just tell me if you see him," Chuck said before hanging up on his former best friend.

Senior year had been tough. Between exams and all the events, there was barely enough time to juggle reality. During March, Nate had gone to visit his father in prison. Basically Nate's father told him that he still had a shot at getting into Dartmouth and told him to go meet up with one of the deans, who coincidently was Carter Baizen's uncle.

Nate knew that he would probably have to reconcile with Carter in order to even speak to the dean. So he did. And in a few short weeks, the two were like old friends. Carter took him everywhere, including the horse races. Chuck hadn't trusted Carter one bit when they were younger, and still didn't trust him. Eventually, Carter got Nate to gamble on some of the races. Of course in the beginning, Nate won some money. He immediately gave it to his mother, for some financial stability. So he thought he would keep gambling.

Once Chuck found out, he knew he had to put a stop to it. So he fought with Nate, trying to get him to quit gambling all the money he had left. Nate didn't listen and continued going to horse races. But when the dean found out of what Nate was doing, all hopes for Dartmouth were gone. Chuck and Nate never spoke to each other again. Nate always thought that Chuck had told the dean. Even after Chuck told him for the hundredth time that he didn't do it, Nate had called him a liar too.

So with no other choice, Nate had married Sylvia Gallagher, heir to the Gallagher musical instrument company. Although she was sixteen years his senior, he knew this would ensure his family's future. But it had made him unhappy for the past three years.

Chuck peered out his window, looking for any sign of Humphrey. They had gotten along a little bit during the last year of high school, but weren't the best of friends or anything. But then again all of Chuck's time was spent with Blair. That was until _that _night. Chuck shook his head, hoping his memory of that night would just disappear.

The limo turned at a corner. There was a man, mid-twenties, attempting to walk outside of a bar. Chuck immediately instructed his driver to stop and got out of the limo. It was Dan alright. He tried to grab onto anything to stay right side up. Chuck grabbed his arm and held him up. Dan looked up and managed to glance a drunken smile.

"Chuck!" he slurred.

"Yeah it's me. Come on," he said, brining the drunk one towards his limo.

He had to basically push Dan into the limo before getting in himself. Dan smelled like an eighties rocker. Chuck opened the window slightly to avoid the smell.

"Chuck," Dan called out to him.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at him.

"Where's Blair?"

"She's at home. She was looking for you but you were off being a drunk ass," Chuck replied.

"I have an ass," Dan said proudly.

Chuck rolled his eyes. Drunk Dan was slightly more annoying than sober Dan, expect far more stupid. The ride to the Waldorf's penthouse was long, considering that Dan would say odd things. At one point the started to explain why Shrek was an ogre. Chuck felt as though he would lose it any second, but fortunately the limo stopped at they were in front of the Waldorf building.

Dan slid closer to the door, but Chuck was in the way. So Dan had to walk in the tiny space he had to get out of the limo. Once outside, he turned to Chuck.

"Thanks," he said before stalking off inside.

Chuck shut the door and waited to be dropped off at his place. _First I save the Queen and then her King. Guess I'm the fucking knight, _Chuck thought to himself. He felt the limo stop and the cold air from outside hit him as his driver opened the door for him.

As he rode in the elevator to his floor, he couldn't stop thinking about Blair. He knew it was wrong. She has Dan and they love each other. He couldn't just go in and expect her to be crazy for him. There was Dan. Stupid Dan Humphrey. The elevator doors opened and he knew that he was in the penthouse. He sighed before exiting the elevator. He walked towards the living room only to see Jade sitting with a cup of tea in her hand. She looked up upon his arrival.

"It's about time you came home," she said.

"I was helping out a friend," he replied as he shrugged off his coat and passed it to a nearby maid.

"Was it that Blair Waldorf girl? I don't like her," Jade told him.

"She is my friend. She has been since we were little kids," he answered.

"She's a bit self-centred. I don't like her and I don't like you spending time with her. I'm your girlfriend, she's just a friend," Jade said looking up at him.

Chuck walked closer to her and sat across from her on the other couch. He leaned forward, his eyes dark.

"She is my friend and I help out my friends. And no one tells me otherwise," he said in a cold tone.

"But you shouldn't be spending all this time with her. How would you like it if I spend all my time with my male friends?"

"All of your male friends are gay," Chuck commented.

"That's not the point."

"Well then what is? I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Goodnight," he said as he got up from the couch and preceded up the stairs.

Jade watched him. Anger filled her eyes. She didn't know the whole story of Blair, but she knew she would have to get rid of this girl. Blair Waldorf must be gone!

* * *

Dan staggered into the foyer of the apartment. Dorota came running out when she heard something. She let out a small sigh of relief when she realized it was Dan. She quickly rushed to his side, helping him stand straight. She helped him up the stairs and quietly entered Blair's bedroom. Dorota left him in her room.

Dan made his way over to Blair's bed, when she lay sleeping. He smiled when he saw her. He quietly sat down on her bed and made his way over to her. He grabbed her sheets and put them over his body as well. He placed his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, Blair Waldorf," he murmured before dozing off.

* * *

Blair felt the familiar strong arm around her waist, protecting her. She smiled and gently squeezed it. It was Dan. She looked over at her side table. Her clock informed her that it was nine-thirty. She glanced at Dan. He was sound asleep. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before getting out of bed. He smelled a bit like beer, nothing a shower couldn't fix.

She grabbed her robe and pulled it over her clothing. She gasped when she realized that it was what she had been wearing the night before. She slipped her feet into a pair of silk slippers and headed downstairs.

Dorota was in the dining room preparing breakfast. She smiled when she saw Blair enter.

"Good morning, Miss Blair," she said in her Polish accent.

"Morning Dorota," she replied.

"I'm glad Mr. Chuck brought you home last night. I had been growing very worried," Dorota admitted.

"Don't worry Dorota, nothing like that will every happen again. I promise," Blair told her maid.

Dorota smiled before pouring Blair a glass of orange juice. Blair sighed and took a sip of it before turning to her maid.

"Could you bring me some aspirin and a glass of water?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota said before dashing off into the kitchen.

She came back as quickly as she had went. She handed Blair the pills and the glass of water. Blair sent her a thankful smile before going upstairs. She quietly opened her bedroom door. Dan was still sleeping. Blair placed the aspirin and the water on the side table before climbing onto the bed. She gently stroked the side of Dan's face.

"Morning, Humphrey," she said in a soothing voice.

Dan's eyes started to flutter open. He looked around his surroundings before settling his eyes on Blair. He smiled.

"Blair," he said with a smile.

"Sit up, you need to take your aspirin," she said as she tried to help him up.

"It'll be good for me head." he said, mentioning his headache.

He brought the pillow up first and then sat in a straight position. Blair brought the aspirin and water to him. She watched as he swallowed the pills. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek. He gave her a confused look.

"What as that for?" he asked.

"That your safe and I know where you are right this very second," she said.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," he replied.

"You should be," she commented in a small voice.

"I never meant to drink or do anything like that."

"But you just had to have a drink? You weren't going to have more than one? That you thought you could control yourself? Well what is it? What's your excuse this time," Blair snapped at him.

"I know your upset-"

"I am more than upset. Dan, I'm hurt. If you love me, if you really love me, then you wouldn't drink. You would care more about the people you hurt instead of yourself," she replied, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Blair looked at him. He was literally at loss for words. They had fought before in the past. Always about his drinking. But they had managed to get through it. Blair sighed and got up from the bed.

"Dorota made breakfast for us downstairs. You can join me if you want," she said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Blair walked out of her room, wiping her tears off as she did. The day wasn't going to get any easier, she just knew it.


	6. Apologies

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long update. School took up way too much time and now with the holidays appraoching, it was just too hectic for me. So anyways I would like to thank those that have taken their time to review. Happy Holidays everyone! & Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dorota heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. The maid peered over and saw Blair re-enter the dining room. The happiness that had been visible on her face earlier was gone. She angrily sat down in her seat and began stabbing her pancakes. Dorota watched her. What had happened? Dorota opened her mouth to ask, but heard another pair of footsteps join them in the dining room. She looked up, as did Blair. Dan stood in the doorway, looking at Blair. He held the now empty glass in his hand. Dorota quickly took the glass from his hands and scurried into the kitchen, but kept her ear against the door.

Blair didn't drop her gaze from Dan's. Her fork placed on her plate. Dan quietly walked over to the seat beside her. He placed his hand on her knee. She looked at him. He still reeked of beer and had dark circles under his eyes, but he was her Dan.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he said in a small, but confident voice.

Blair didn't blink. Her eyes became watery and she felt one single tear fall down her face, leaving a wet trace. Dan brought his hand up to her face and gently wiped away the single tear.

"I don't deserve someone like you. You're a wonderful, amazing person. I've hurt you so many times, and I don't think there are enough apologizes on my part," he continued.

Blair felt more tears fall from her doe eyes. Instead of using his thumb, he grabbed one of the napkins off the dining table and started wiping her tears. She grabbed his arm as he wiped her porcelain face. They stayed like that for a few moments, as he wiped her tears away. He placed the napkin back onto the dining table after he was done and turned back to her.

He brought her face closer to his and laid a small kiss on her forehead. She lay on his chest, her little hands grabbing on to his shirt. His arm around her, protecting her.

"Let's spend the day together," Dan said.

"Don't you have work?" she asked.

"Not today."

"Oh," Blair said.

"But even if I did, I would still want to spend the day with you," he added.

Blair smiled against his chest. She looked up at him and shot him one of her toothy grins. Eventually Dorota came back into the dining room, when she thought the coast was clear. Dan and Blair spent breakfast reminiscing their time at Yale.

Dan told her about his job at Scholastic and working for one of the major people there. Blair filled him on how she was spending her days. She would have gone out to find a job right away, but she didn't want to. She wanted to be free and do whatever she wanted to. Something that would have surprised the seventeen year-old Blair Waldorf.

After they had finished their breakfast, Dan had to go home and change into another pair of clothes. His stuff hadn't arrived yet. They had decided that he should be moved in by next Friday, one week and a day away.

Blair hurried upstairs to her bedroom, after Dan had left. She opened her closet doors and ran inside. She quickly picked out a navy blue sweater and white polo shirt to wear underneath. She grabbed a black pencil skirt and white tights. She changed fast, not wanting to waste any time she had with Dan. She grabbed a pair of Jimmy Choos and slipped them on her feet. Everything was going quickly and efficiently, until she had to decide on a headband.

She held two in her hands, looking at them back and forth. One was white with a red bow on it, so it could match the handbag she was taking, but the other one was navy with crystals on the side. She kept looking at them only to be interrupted by the ring of her phone. She placed the headbands down and grabbed it. It was Chuck. _Now why would Chuck be calling?, _she thought. She sighed and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," she simply said.

"Good morning," she heard his voice on the other end.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as though I have three meetings before lunch, I was wondering if we could spend my lunch break together. It would be nice to spend time with you. You are one of my oldest friends. So what do you say?" he asked, waiting eagerly for her response.

"I can't. I'm spending time with Dan today," she replied.

"Oh," she heard disappointment in his voice.

"But, we can do lunch tomorrow," she quickly added.

"That would be nice, but I can't. I'm spending that time with Jade," he told her, worried about mentioning Jade.

"Oh yeah, Jade," Blair repeated.

"She likes you," Chuck said, trying to rid of to awkwardness that was now formed.

"Sure. It doesn't matter anyway. Listen I got to go," Blair told him.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," she said before hanging up.

She placed her phone onto her dresser. She felt a new energy, but it was a tad familiar. She ignored it and went back to deciding which headband to wear. She finally decided on the one with the bow. After brushing her hair and applying a layer of lip gloss, she was on her way.

She hailed a cab and instructed the driver to the Humphrey's Brooklyn loft. She sat giddily. Finally a whole day for her and Dan. The summer had been fun, but lately it was as if the only time she had with him was limited. When the cab stopped, she quickly paid the driver and rushed out. She ran into the building, gallivanting up the flight of stairs.

When she reached their door, she hurriedly knocked on the maple wood. The door knob started to turn and the door flew open. In front of her stood Rufus.

"Hey Blair," he said, moving out of the way to let her into the loft.

She smiled and walked in. She looked around for Dan. She spotted Jenny and Vanessa in the living room. Blair walked up to them. Jenny looked up and smiled.

"Blair!" she said, hugging the petite brunette.

Blair laughed and hugged her back. They separated. Vanessa forced a smile in Blair's direction. Blair forced one as well. Vanessa and her hadn't really gotten along. Well they had in the beginning, but it was one Christmas dinner two years ago that really put them on the outs.

_The table was set and the turkey was juicy. Snow had started falling, covering New York City. Blair and Dan had driven back to the city. The airlines would take too long. And since Eleanor and Cyrus were thinking of spending Christmas in Milan, Rufus had invited the two young lovebirds for a Humphrey Christmas. _

_Dan grabbed his key out of his pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. The door opened, and he grabbed Blair's hand. They both walked into the loft, gifts with them. Jenny came running up to them._

"_Finally a Christmas, with the both of you!" she said happily. _

_They took off their coats and handed them to the younger Humphrey. Rufus came up to them. _

"_It's about time you two got here. More hands are needed in the kitchen," he said. _

"_Merry Christmas to you too, Dad," Dan replied. _

_He followed his father into the kitchen, while Blair went over to their Christmas tree and tucked their presents under it. _

"_Will that step-brother of yours be joining us for dinner?" Rufus asked from the kitchen._

"_No, Aaron and his girlfriend went to Cairo for the holidays," she replied. _

_She went off to join them in the kitchen. They just had one more dish to prepare, but they finished quickly. There was a knock at the door. _

"_That must be Vanessa," Jenny said as she went to open the door. _

_Vanessa walked in, her coat covered in snowflakes. After the usual conversation was done, it was dinner time. Everyone took their seats. It felt like a real family. Blair couldn't stop smiling. After they had cleared the table, they went to living room to open their presents. _

"_To Dan, from Vanessa," Jenny read the label before passing to Dan. _

_Dan opened the wrapped box. He moved the tissue paper aside and gasped when he saw what was inside. He held up a small notebook, probably a couple years old. On the front, it was Dan's kindergarten writing. He looked up at Vanessa. _

"_You saved this?" _

"_Yes. It was your first book. How could I not save it," she replied. _

"_Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," Dan said as he got up and went to give her a hug. _

_Blair watched them. She knew her gift couldn't top that. You can't top memories. _

_The rest of the gifts were opened quickly. After they were finished, Rufus poured everyone some apple cider. Blair happily sipped on hers. Vanessa approached her. Blair smiled at her, not knowing what to say._

"_Blair, could I talk you for a second?" she asked._

"_Alright," Blair said, following Vanessa to Jenny's room. _

_Vanessa shut the door behind them as Blair sat down on the bed. _

"_That was a nice present you got for Dan," Blair commented. _

"_Sometimes best friends give the best gifts," Vanessa responded. _

"_So what did you want to talk about?" Blair asked, changing the topic. _

"_You and Dan."_

"_What about me and Dan?"_

_Vanessa didn't respond right away. She drummed her fingers on the side of her glass. She placed the glass down on Jenny's desk before looking over at Blair. _

"_You and Dan won't work out," she said._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Let's be honest, Blair. You and Dan never would have happened if hadn't been for Yale. Sooner or later you're going to break his heart and leave him miserable," Vanessa told her. _

_Blair glared at her. How dare she even say such a thing to a Waldorf. Who does she think she's dealing with? Blair hopped off the bed and walked straight up to Vanessa. Her eyes locked on hers. Nothing but anger seen in them. _

"_Are you that desperate for a man that you would try to get me to break up with Dan? Maybe you should be like your sister. Being a lesbian didn't do her any bad," Blair started._

"_I'm not desperate. You're a bitch that I don't want dating my best friend!"_

"_Do you honestly think I would hurt Dan? Do you think I would hurt the person I love the most in the world?"_

"_You don't love him," Vanessa said quietly._

"_Yes I do. I don't need to prove anything to you. Me and Dan are in love. You can either be mature about it or you can leave us alone," Blair told her. _

_Blair walked away, leaving an angry Vanessa by herself. Blair walked back out into the kitchen, where everyone else was. Dan smiled when she arrived. She smiled back. He looked up and grinned. _

"_We're standing under the mistletoe," he commented. _

_Blair giggled before bringing Dan close to her, their soft lips meeting. _

"_Ugh, get a room," they heard Jenny shriek. _

_The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Vanessa made up some excuse to go back home. If only things were as simple as the gift giving season. _

"I better be going," Vanessa said as she grabbed her coat and handbag.

"Really?" Jenny asked with a slight pout.

"Yeah, I forgot my sister needs my help today. Bye," Vanessa quickly said as she rushed out of the door.

The door closed and the room became silent. Blair sighed and looked over at Jenny and Rufus.

"Is Dan ready yet?" she asked.

"Ready for?" Rufus asked.

"We're spending the day together," Blair explained.

"Well he got a call from his boss and he had to go in today."

"Oh," Blair said in a small voice.

"Well, we can spend the day together," Jenny piped in, hoping Blair's hopes weren't crushed because of her brother.

"No it's alright. You have a lot of designing to do. I'll just go home," Blair said as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on.

She walked out of the loft. She felt humiliated. Miserable. And most of all, hurt. He hurt her again. She felt the tears fall from her eyes. The tears he had once wiped that morning.

She walked down the streets of Brooklyn. This was supposed to be their day. Their fucking day, and he bailed on her. She searched her purse for a Kleenex. After she found one, she gently wiped the tears away. She threw the tissue away and hailed herself a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked her from the front seat.

"The Bass Building."

The small yellow vehicle drove them to Manhattan. Blair held herself together. She didn't want so shed another tear. And especially in front of some cab driver.

The drive wasn't as long as she thought it would be and soon enough she was in front of the Bass Building. It hadn't changed at all. She took a deep breath before walking into the large building. She walked into the building. She took the elevator to the top floor. The elevator door opened and she walked out.

She approached the secretary, who was busy writing down something. Blair cleared her throat, her presence needed to be known. The secretary looked up.

"Can I speak to Mr. Chuck Bass, please?" she asked.

"He's in a meeting right now," the secretary replied.

"When will it be over?" Blair asked.

"A few minutes, but then he'll have to prep for another meeting. You might want to come back later," the secretary replied.

"No, I'll stay right here," Blair told her.

Blair turned on her heel and headed over to the waiting area. She sat down on one of the red chairs and picked up an issue of Time. She flipped through a few of the pages. Finally after reading a few good articles, she heard voices exiting the meeting rooms. She tossed the magazine aside and got up in search of Chuck.

"It's been great doing business together, Todd," she heard him say to an older gentleman.

Chuck shook hands with a few more men before walking over to his secretary. Blair ran up behind him.

"How's the stock market today, Bass?" she said.

He turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Blair!" he said.

"The one and only," she said as she walked over to him.

"Where's Humphrey? Isn't it the lovebirds day?" he commented.

"He had to go to work last minute," Blair replied.

"Oh," Chuck managed to get out.

"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if we could hang out. That is if you weren't busy?" she asked.

Chuck smirked and turned to his secretary.

"Nicole, cancel all of my meetings today," he said.

"But sir, are you sure you want to do that?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What will I tell them?"

"Tell them that I am going to spend my day with one of my best friends and if they have a problem with that, then they'll have to deal with," he said.

He turned back to Blair. She stood astonished. He smiled before disappearing to his office to grab his coat and beloved scarf. He remerged quickly and grabbed Blair's hand, leading her towards the elevator. The doors shut behind them.

"You didn't have to do that," she said.

"Do what?"

"Cancel your meetings."

"I wanted to."

"Yeah right. Cancel meetings with important investors to spend time with boring old me," she said.

"I want to spend time with you, Blair," he said.

Blair felt her cheeks redden. They arrived on the ground floor. She walked behind him. She noticed the way others looked at him. A powerful man. That's what he was now. They walked outside. She saw his limo parked outside. He opened the door for them. She sent him a small smile before climbing in.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked at the passing buildings.

"Somewhere you can let _loose_," he said.

Blair stiffened at his words. She turned rapidly to him.

"Chuck, no. I'm not stepping foot into Victrola," she said.

"Who said anything about Victrola."

"Chuck," she said sternly.

"We'll just have lunch. Can't friends have lunch?"

"Yes, just not at Victrola."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why not? Why can't we have lunch there?" he asked as a smirk formed on his lips.

"You know very well why!" she shrieked.

"Care to enlighten me?"

"Ugh, you haven't changed one bit," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Neither have you," he replied.

The ride was silent. Each to their own thought, all though their minds kept trying to block out each other. The limo stopped and they were at the burlesque club. Chuck held his hand out for Blair, but she ignored it. They walked inside. It was exactly how she remembered it. The dark colours all around her, dancers walking everywhere. He led her to the V.I.P. section, which was located in front of the stage. Food awaited them there.

Blair sat down on the couch, Chuck sat beside her. An employee gave them their sushi on a plate. Blair dug into her California Roll. She looked over at Chuck, who was enjoying his spicy chicken. He quickly turned his head towards her. Blair went back to looking at her food. A smile appearing on both of their faces.

After they were done, Chuck poured them a flute of champagne.

"To friendship," he said, raising his glass.

"To friendship," Blair repeated.

Their glasses clinked before they each took a sip.

"This wasn't that bad as I thought it would be," Blair commented.

"And how bad did you think it would be?"

"Beyond horrible," she said with a small giggle.

"You've got to start trusting me more, Waldorf," he said as he took another sip.

"I might just have to."

"I'm glad that you came to the office. It was getting a bit boring," he told her.

"It must be. Listening to all of those old men talk about money," she teased.

"Very old men. I swear in one of the meetings there was a ninety-eight year old man," he responded.

Blair took a sip of her champagne.

"So how are you and Dan?" Chuck asked.

Blair bit her lip.

"We're just fine," she replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You can talk to me. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So is there anything wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine," she replied.

"Blair-"

"I said everything was fine," she snapped.

"It doesn't seem fine to me," he replied.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you tell me what's bothering you right now or I'll go ask Dan," Chuck told her.

"Are you making me choose? When nothing is wrong?" she asked out of disgust.

"Just tell me. You need to talk about it. You bottle things up and then you explode."

Blair looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears. His eyes were concerned for her. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"I don't know what's happening to us. We were just fine a few months ago and now work and other things are taking up his time. I feel like I don't see him anymore," she said as one tear escape from her eye.

Before she even disposed of it, Chuck had moved over and wiped it away with his thumb. The feel of his skin on hers sent an electric charge all over her body. She looked at him. Her eyes didn't dare look away from his. Their heads came closer and soon his lips had crashed onto hers. Just like old times.


	7. Hurt

**A/N: First and foremost I would love to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! I started writing this chapter yesterday, and I finished this morning. I really want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm guessing you all liked it =). Anyways, enjoy the holiday and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Fire took over her entire body. Her heartbeat quickened. His hands crawling up her legs. Her hands running through his hair. His soft, chocolate brown hair. His tongue entering her mouth, colliding with her own. Everything that had been bothering her, seemed to have disappeared. She felt his hand go under her skirt. She let out a moan in pleasure. She hadn't felt this alive in a very long time. That was when the realization hit her.

She pushed him away from her and quickly grabbed her coat and purse. She stalked out of the V.I.P. section and headed for the door. She heard his footsteps behind her.

"Blair!" she heard him call.

She tried to ignore him, but something about Chuck was so powerful. Enough to control her. She whipped her head around and looked at his standing figure. He stood a few inches away from, close yet far away. She clutched her purse.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to her.

She looked at him. Their eyes met and she never wanted to look away.

"It was my fault. I just miss Dan. That's all," she told him in an equally small voice.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked.

"I just want to go home," she replied, not wanting to spend another moment here.

Chuck nodded his head. Blair walked outside, Chuck behind her. His limo was waiting for them. Blair stopped in her steps. She couldn't go into that limo. Not now. She turned to Chuck.

"I'll just catch a cab," she told him.

"The limo would be easier and cleaner," he reminded her.

"But a taxi would be, um…… smaller," she said, trying to convince him.

"Yeah probably as small as Humphrey's little man," Chuck muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No," he quickly said. "Just come and take the limo. It's quicker and your not stuck with some creepy guy."

"Using the limo I would still be stuck with a creepy guy," Blair said.

"Say what you will, but just use the limo. If you want to go home, I would be much happier if you used a safer vehicle," he replied.

Blair sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She didn't want to spend another moment with him, but bickering was taking up too much mind. She just wanted to go back home.

"Fine, have it your way. Just get me home. Fast," she said as she climbed into the limo.

"Of course," he said.

He closed the door behind him. Blair sat on the opposite side of him, looking out the window so she wouldn't have to look at _him. _Chuck opened up a bottle of scotch and poured himself some.

"Do you want some?" he asked her.

"No thank you. I prefer not to drink," she told him.

"You just had champagne," he reminded her with a smirk on his face.

"Be quiet. Your giving me a migraine," she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Sure," he said in a teasing voice.

He put the bottle back in it's spot and took a sip of the scotch. Normally he drank away a lot of things. He drank away the boredom that was Jade. He drank away the pain his father had caused him. He drank away the family he used to have. But he could never seem to drink away Blair. It's almost as if she was permanently attached to him and he couldn't rid of her.

When she had gone off to Yale, he had told himself that maybe one day they would be back together. He was stupid to think that she would wait for him for four years. He was a fool, no doubt.

If he could go back in time, he would have done things much, much differently. He would have told her how he felt. Right there at that White party. She wouldn't have gone off with Lord whatever his name was. They would have been together. Senior year would have been more enjoyable. He would have remembered it more clearly.

"What are you going to do home alone?" he asked her.

"Write," she replied.

"You write now?"

"Well I do have an English major and I enjoy writing. You can make whatever you want happen," she said with a smile on her face.

"And what do you write about?" he asked.

"Whatever comes to my mind. Usually stories about love. Losing it. Having it. Finding it."

"You've gotten deep. Do you ever want to be a published author?"

"Maybe, but right now I just write for myself. Besides, no body would read my stories."

"Has Humphrey read them?" Chuck asked quietly.

"He's read a few, but not any of my latest ones."

"I would love to read one of your stories," Chuck told her.

"Don't do me any favours," Blair said.

"I want to. It's been a while since I've read something good. Business reports aren't exactly great reading," he informed her.

"My stories are lovey dovey. You don't want to waste your time reading them."

"I want to read them. I really do," he said, locking his eyes with her.

She looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, something others wouldn't believe. She smiled at him.

"Fine," she said.

The limo pulled up in front of her building. Chuck got out first and opened the door for her. His hand reached out to her and she grabbed it. He escorted her to the front doors of her building.

They arrived on her floor. Dorota walked into the kitchen. A smile appeared on her face when her eyes set on Chuck and Blair.

"Miss Blair. Mr. Chuck!" she welcomed them.

Blair smiled at her as she shrugged off her coat and handed it to Dorota. Chuck did the same. Dorota glanced at them once more before disappearing to put away the coats and getting started on her usual routine.

Blair started to walk upstairs. She paused midway and looked over at Chuck, who was standing still in the middle of her living room.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He smirked and followed her up the stairs. They entered her bedroom. She nodded over to the bed and Chuck went to go sit on it. She walked over to her desk and opened up one of the drawers. She pulled out a little handmade booklet with ribbons threaded through to keep it together. She walked over to Chuck and presented him with the little book.

"You can read this one," she said.

He looked at the title.

"Love pie? It sounds like a Jonas Brother's song," he teased.

"Does not," Blair snapped back, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Relax, it's just a joke. I'll read it when I get back to the office," he promised her.

"Your not going home?" she asked.

"No, Jade's throwing a little luncheon until two," he told her.

"Well we wouldn't want her to see this anyway. She might get the wrong idea," Blair said with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah. She might rip it up."

Blair giggled then the room became silent. Neither one didn't know what to say next. Blair bit her lip. The silence always did get to her.

"So, how did you and Jade meet?" she asked, curious for his explanation.

"A trip last year. I had to go see a hotel in Formosa," he started.

"Argentina is so beautiful," Blair interrupted.

"Yes it is. Anyways, she was one the employees there and then one thing led to another, and know she's living with me," he finished.

"Do you love her?" Blair asked quietly.

Did she just ask him if he loved Jade? The one guy in the world that had a problem with that word, and she asked him if he loved another human being? Could she possibly think that he would love anyone else besides her? Chuck opened his mouth to respond, but was once again interrupted. This time by Dorota.

"Miss Blair, Miss Eleanor and Mr. Cyrus are back from their trip," the maid called from downstairs.

Blair turned to Chuck.

"I better go see my mother. She's been dying to know how Yale was," Blair said.

"I understand," Chuck replied.

Blair got up from the bed and walked out of her bedroom. Her footsteps were soon joined by Chuck's. Eleanor looked up on the arrival of her daughter. Blair smiled at her mother and walked over to her with wide, open arms.

"Welcome home, mother," Blair said as she hugged her mother.

"You look so beautiful," her mother replied.

Blair smiled. She and her mother separated and Blair turned over to Cyrus. He had his arms open wide and a smile on his face.

"Come here, you," he said.

Blair smiled before going over to her step-father. Even after he married her mother, he never seemed to have lost his charm. He was still as happy as could be. They separated and Eleanor saw Chuck standing midway on the stairs.

"Charles, don't stand there alone. Come down right now," she instructed.

Chuck walked down the stairs and hugged Eleanor and shook his hands with Cyrus. In all of his years of knowing the Waldorf's, he had never seen them so happy.

"Dorota, go get some tea ready," Eleanor told the maid.

"Yes miss Eleanor," Dorota replied before going to the kitchen.

"Will you be joining us, Charles?" Eleanor asked.

"No, actually. I have to get back to work," he told her.

"I'll go get your coat," Blair said, filling in the deathly silent air.

She walked over to their coat closet. She found his coat immediately. It was uniquely his. She picked it up off the hanger and shut the door behind her. She waltzed back to where Chuck was standing.

"Here," she said as she gave him his coat.

"Thank you. Well I better get going," he said.

Blair followed him as he walked over to the elevator.

"I hope you enjoy the story," she said.

"I have a feeling I will," he said with a smile.

Blair blushed. He still had an effect on her. He stepped into the elevator and turned to look at her. He smirked.

"Have a good day, Blair," he said.

"You too," Blair replied.

The elevator doors closed, creating a barrier between them. She felt herself sadden a bit. He was gone. He wasn't with her anymore. She sighed and turned back to the living room. Eleanor and Cyrus were now sipping tea. Blair sat across from them.

"You and Charles?" Eleanor asked.

"No, mother. I'm with Dan. Chuck was just helping me out," Blair replied.

"Oh yes, where is Daniel?" her mother asked once again.

"At work."

"I haven't seen much of him. Oh well," Eleanor said.

Blair rolled her eyes and picked up her cup of tea. Her mother had tried to accept Dan, but it just didn't seem to click. She didn't trust Dan, which Blair found annoying. Cyrus didn't mind him, but then again Cyrus also doesn't mind flies.

Cyrus started to talk about their trip. All of the palaces they went to. The people they met. The cultural activities he took part in. Blair tried to listen attentively, but her mind kept wandering off somewhere. Somewhere she could let loose.

"Aaron!" Cyrus exclaimed when he saw his son enter the living room.

Blair turned around and saw her step father and step brother embracing. She hadn't even heard the elevator door open. The family made their way back into the living room. Aaron sat beside Blair.

"Dad did you get a tan?" he asked Cyrus.

"Glad somebody noticed," he replied proudly.

Everyone laughed. They indulged in their tea and biscuits. Blair heard her phone ring. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. _**Scholastic Publication. **_

"Excuse me, I have to get this," she said as she got up from the sofa.

She walked over to the dining room, shutting the door behind her. She put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," she said.

"Blair, I am so sorry. I think I lost my phone last night or something. I couldn't call you until know because I was busy all morning. I am so sorry. I feel horrible and -"

"It's alright. I understand. Work's important," she cut in.

"No it's not like that. The most important thing to me, in the whole world is you," he said.

Blair but her lip. Why was it when Dan was talking to her, telling her how he loved her, all she could think of was _him. _The kiss they shared less than an hour ago. She hadn't felt so loved in so long. _Stop it! Stop thinking about Chuck. You have Dan and you love him, _she thought.

"I love you," she said abruptly.

"What?" Dan asked, confused as ever.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but where is this coming from?" he asked.

"I got to go. My mother's home," she said, ready to hang up.

"Okay, bye," he said, confusion filled his voice.

Blair hung up and placed the phone on the dining. She couldn't believe what she had done to him. She had kissed another guy. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. Later sounded best to her.

She walked out of the dining room with a huge smile on her face. If they couldn't detect something was wrong then they wouldn't ask. She took her spot on the couch.

"Blair, Aaron was just telling us of his new project," her mother informed her.

"I know, I heard about it during the summer. Interesting idea. I didn't know you would want to work with plants and still photography," she said, speaking to her step brother.

"It's all about brining plants to life," he replied.

Cyrus looked down at his watch.

"Oh, we better get going Eleanor. The show starts in half an hour," he said getting up from the sofa.

"Show?" Blair asked.

"Yes, me and Cyrus wanted to see West Side Story on opening night," Eleanor said proudly.

"But you just came back from Milan," Blair reminded them.

"It's West Side Story!" Cyrus said excitedly.

"Exactly," Eleanor said, agreeing with her tiny husband.

Dorota got their coats and helped them put them on. Cyrus pulled Eleanor into the elevator. He rapidly hit the button to go down and the doors closed on them. Dorota smiled and went to back to the kitchen. Aaron was still on the couch. Blair sighed and turned to go back to the living room. Even though she and Aaron were complete opposites, they had managed to get along. Blair sat across from them.

"Was that Dan calling you?" he asked, looking at her with a knowing look.

"Yes," Blair replied.

"I don't trust him," he said.

"Why is everyone like that about him? He's a wonderful person and he's caring, creative. He's amazing and I love him. Why don't people get that?" Blair asked out frustration.

"Look, when me and Serena were dating, he was always there. Sure me and him got along before, but he was one of the reasons me and Serena broke up. He can be nice at times, but he's a douche bag," Aaron told his younger step sibling.

"No he's not!" Blair yelled at him.

"That's how he is. He will take whatever he wants. He's a judgemental person and he will hurt you."

"Stop saying stuff like that. It's not true," Blair snapped.

"I personally don't see you with him for long," Aaron said quietly.

Blair felt the tears well up in her eyes. Why did people want to hurt her today? Is that all they were interested in today? She got up from the couch and ran to the coat closet. Trench coat in hand, she ran into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor as quickly as she could. She saw Aaron and Dorota running for her, but the doors closed before they could reach her. She put her coat on, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. What was the point of trying to convince others how happy she was. She was empty. She was hallow. And she had been for a while now. The elevator doors opened on the ground floor.

She ran. She ran out of the building, onto the street. She had no money with her, seeing as though her purse was inside. She had no one to call, her phone was on the dining table. She started to walk. Walk wherever she wanted to. She knew Dorota and Aaron were probably looking for her. She couldn't deal with them right now.

She didn't really care where she went. She walked by restaurants, remembering all of the dinners she had with her friends. Soon she found herself in front of Constance. She lingered at the gate. Memories came back to her. Everywhere from the first day, when she and Serena donned their matching Michael Kors handbags, to the last day, when she said goodbye to all of her friends.

Oh how she missed high school. Being with those she loved, for a majority of the time. Going to all of the parties for society. It's true when they say some of your best years are in high school. She heard footsteps behind her. Her eyes became wide. What if it was a mugger? What would she do? She was no match for someone who made their living by stealing from others.

"Great to be back, isn't it?" she heard _his _voice say.

She turned around and saw Chuck looking up at the school with a smile on his face. Blair marched right up to him.

"I thought you were at your office," she told him.

"I went back and I read your story. I was actually on my way to your place, but I saw you here," he replied.

"You finished?"

"Yes, and I must say it was an interesting read. You captured the emotions perfectly. You should publish this, other's should read your work."

"Don't be nice," she said.

"It's the truth."

"I don't know what to say. No one has ever said I should be published," she replied.

"Well I'm saying it," Chuck told her.

Blair smiled at him. Finally somebody who hadn't hurt her today.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he offered.

"I don't feel like going home," she said.

"Where do you feel like going?"

"Anywhere."

"Well then I have just the place," he said, opening the door for them.

She smiled at him before stepping into the limo. He climbed in after her and instructed his driver to his destination. Blair sat happily inside. Maybe this day won't be that bad after all.

* * *

Dan sat at his desk at Scholastic. After meeting with a dozen writers, he was dead tired. They all had the same basic story. A love story of a love that couldn't be. How realistic was that nowadays? These guys needed to get better material.

"Daniel," he heard his boss call into his office.

"Yes, Mr. Carrington," Dan replied.

"Oh good your still here. Could you stay a bit longer tonight, we need to go over a new book," Mr. Carrington explained to him.

"I would love to, but I really need to speak to my girlfriend," Dan told him, hoping his excuse wouldn't be too lame.

"Is it that girl, Blair, you were jabbering about earlier?"

"Yes, that's the one," Dan replied.

"It doesn't seem like she has your best interest at heart."

"Excuse me?"

"If you always made time for her, you would get nowhere. She's going to keep you back," Mr. Carrington said.

"I don't think I understand, sir."

"You can't put everything on hold for her. Let her know how much this job means for you."

"Wait, wait. Blair is not keeping me back from anything. She's always been there for me," Dan said as he defended the girl he loved.

"That's how they start. Trust me I'd know. You gotta trust me on this one, Dan," Mr. Carrington said as he put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan stood there in silence. He couldn't talk back to his boss. It was his boss for goodness sake, but he also didn't like what he was saying about Blair.

"So are you staying?" Mr. Carrington asked.

"Yeah, sure," Dan replied.

He would have to make it up to Blair another time.


	8. Help

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Exams took up so much time and effort and to be honest I didn't know what to write about. I want to thank all those that have reviewed. I reall appreciate I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

The limo stopped outside of an old, rusted building. Chuck got out first and gazed at the building. A smile grew on his face. Somehow this building made him feel closer to his father. He turned around and stretched his hand out to Blair, who was still in the limo. She grabbed his hand eagerly and allowed him to pull her out. She shut the door behind them before looking up at the building that Chuck was staring at proudly.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously.

"Where I go to get away from everything," he said simply, his eyes not looking away from the building.

Blair felt a smile form on her delicate lips. Chuck looked down at her, a smile perfectly placed on his features. He started to walk them to the doors., their hands never disconnecting. He opened the door for her and let her enter the building first. He followed right behind her.

Blair's eyes looked around the entrance of the unknown building. It was clear that it was abandoned, yet something about it excited her. She looked over at Chuck and saw his eyes lighten up at the sight of the long forgotten lobby. Their hands were still connected. He tore his gaze away from the tattered wallpaper and locked eyes with Blair.

"I want to show you my favourite spot," he said, grabbing both of her hands and giving them a small squeeze.

Blair smiled, a genuine smile. One that she hadn't been able to do around Dan. Just fake ones flashed everyone once and a while so Dan still knew how much she cared about him. At least she hoped he knew.

"I would love to see it," she replied.

Chuck smirked before leading them to a stairwell. He held the door open for her as she entered the small and dusty stairwell. She heard the door shut behind them and saw Chuck appear in front of her. His hand extended towards her.

"Come on," he said.

Blair's hand reconnected with Chuck's as they climbed up the stairs. She looked up and saw many flights of stairs ahead of them. She glanced at Chuck. A smile on his face hadn't faltered. A proud smile. A smile that rubbed off on Blair. She caught a glimpse of her reflection on one of the windows. She hadn't noticed, but she was grinning like some love-struck girl. _Dan, _she thought. She saw her smile vanish. Maybe it was for the best. She should be focussed on her relationship. Yeah that's what she should be doing.

And it wasn't like she was cheating on Dan. She was just spending time with an old friend, who was also her ex-boyfriend slash lover, but a friend nevertheless. A friend. Just a friend.

She had been so preoccupied about her and Dan's relationship that she hadn't noticed they had reached their destination.

"Blair?"

She looked up at Chuck. Their hands still together, never once parting while they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"We're here," Chuck said with a smile forming on his usually mischievous lips.

Blair smiled back as he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, revealing a small apartment room. There was little furniture and looked as if it hadn't been occupied by anyone for decades. She was going to turn around and ask him why he favoured this place, but something caught her eye. Something extraordinary. She felt herself gravitate towards one of the huge windows. She was breathless. The view of downtown Manhattan were truly remarkable. With all of the sights and sounds of the city, most forgot about the view. A view only some managed to enjoy.

Blair felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Something about the small gesture was comforting. A small smile danced on her lips. She felt Chuck's face grow closer to her ear, until she could feel him breathing so closely. Something that she thought she would never feel again.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"The view is amazing," Blair said breathlessly.

"I had hoped you would like it. My father used to come here a lot when he was still alive. I never got the fascination of an old, rundown building. But coming here for myself, I don't know how to explain it. It gave me hope for the future," Chuck replied.

Blair turned around. Chuck was dangerously close to her. She politely took a step back before looking at him.

"You didn't have hope?" she asked.

"When did I ever have hope? I just went through life taking whatever I wanted, not giving a second thought of what I wanted to be. What I wanted to accomplish," he answered.

"What do you want to accomplish?"

"I want to help," he said simply.

"Since when has Chuck Bass ever wanted to help?" Blair asked with a slightly joking tone.

"Since I've seen the pain a person can feel yet disguise so perfectly. Since I've seen you empty your stomach just because your mother said you didn't look your best. Since I've seen how Dan has been treating you lately and frankly I don't think he deserves you," Chuck told her.

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me that you want to help me?" Blair spat out in disgust.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Sure it isn't. Because Chuck's Bass has changed. Well, I don't need this. Me and Dan are fine. I'm fine. Everything is just fucking fine," Blair angrily said as she made her way to the door.

Chuck sprinted to the door. He looked at Blair with pleading eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry," he said.

Blair stood there. Her eyes darted to where Chuck's hands were. One hand on the doorknob, trying to keep her from going. His other in his pocket. She looked back up at him.

"It's getting late," Blair said quietly.

She moved past Chuck and opened the door towards the stairs. She couldn't hear his footsteps behind her. At least he could tell she wanted to be alone. She climbed town the flight of stairs. The walk didn't seem as long as it had been when they had been going up. When she reached the final step, she looked behind her. Still alone. She sighed before leaving the stairwell and disappearing towards the lobby.

She walked out of the front doors and saw Chuck's limo waiting along the curb. His driver smiled as he saw Blair exit the building.

"Mr. Bass has asked that I drive you back home, Miss Waldorf," he said as he opened the door for her.

Blair stood speechless. She was actually shocked. Maybe Chuck had changed. A little bit. Or maybe he hadn't changed at all, but was just showing a side that rarely came out. Blair stepped into the familiar territory as the driver shut the door behind her. She settled onto the leather seats. Flashbacks of that night that had happened so long ago. The night that she still remembered as the happiest night of her life.

_Ring, Ring._

Blair whipped her phone out of her purse. She glanced at the caller I.D. _**Dan. **_She hesitated before answering. What if he knew she had spent her day with Chuck? What if what she was doing was borderline cheating? What if, she had no idea what she was doing? She was so confused, but in the middle of her confusion she had managed to pick up.

"Hello," she simply said.

"Blair, look I have to work late tonight. I'll probably be home by eleven," Dan said.

"It's alright. Work is important to you."

"It's not like that. I don't want you thinking that I'm married to my work. I want you to know how much I care about you. How much I love you," he said sincerely on the other end.

Blair smiled. She loved it when he told her he loved her. Just hearing them made her heart flutter.

"I love you too."

"Listen, tomorrow for sure we'll spend the day together. We can my stuff from Brooklyn and set it up at your place. And then after we're done that, we can curl up on the bed and watch a classic. How does that sound like to you?" Dan asked.

"I would love it," Blair said with glee.

"Great. See you later tonight, then," Dan said before hanging up.

Blair's mouth opened the say bye, but all she heard was the dial tone. She sighed and closed her phone and shoved it back into her purse. _It's just work. He's just concentrated on work, _she thought, trying to convince herself.

The ride itself was pretty boring. Blair had caught herself drifting to sleep fourteen times. The driver had on some Hungarian folk music. Not the type of music she normally listened to. She played Tetris on her phone for a bit. After winning eleven games, she felt the limo stop. The door opened and there stood the driver.

"Here we are Miss Waldorf," he said.

Blair stepped out of the limo and thanked the driver before heading inside. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. Time to relax.

Upon entering her floor, she saw Dorota waiting for her.

"Miss Blair, your bath is waiting for you," Dorota told her as she grabbed her coat and her purse.

"Thank you Dorota," Blair said before hurrying upstairs.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and slipped her shoes off of her feet. She stripped off her clothing before heading to the bathroom. The bath was full and filled with soap bubbles. Candles were lit. A relaxing bath was exactly what she needed.

She placed her leg into the warm, soapy water. The other one soon followed. She slowly descended her body into the warm liquid, letting it create blanket around her. She rested her head on the side of the tub. She closed her eyes.

But the first image that came to her mind was of Chuck. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? He had basically said she was a damsel in distress. Is that what he thought of her? Or did he really think he needed to help her? Maybe it wasn't even about him. Maybe she was unhappy. But she couldn't be unhappy. She was in love after all. And when your in love, your not supposed to be unhappy, right?

_Ugh, this is so frustrating, _Blair thought. She sighed and went back to relaxing. Maybe a short nap in the bath will do her some good. Too bad it didn't last.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here for you," Dorota said on the other side of the bathroom door, which she had been knocking crazily a minute ago.

Blair froze in the bathtub. _Serena? _Without thinking, she quickly grabbed a towel and jumped out of the tub.

"Tell her I'll be out in five minutes," Blair said quickly as she tried herself.

She heard Dorota's footsteps hurry away. After drying herself, Blair grabbed a robe and tied it around her waist. She didn't have time to get into a well accessorized outfit. After slipping her feet into her soft slippers, she walked down the stairs. She saw Serena sitting down on one of their couches. She still appeared to be the same Serena. The same one that she would call in the middle of the night and know she had a friend. A true friend.

Serena looked over at the stairs and saw her former best friend coming down the stairs. She got up from the couch and walked over to Blair, clutching her purse's strap in order to calm her nerves. Blair reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in front of her movie-star guest.

"Hey," Serena started quietly.

"Hello," Blair replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before coming," Serena told her.

"It's alright," Blair said.

They stood in the quiet, neither of them knew what to say. Blair decided to stay quiet. She wanted to say she was sorry. Sorry for whatever she had done to Serena. But she didn't even know what she had done.

"Can we sit on the couch?" Serena asked her.

"Sure," Blair said, as she lead them to one of the white couches.

Serena sat down first and Blair sat beside her. Silence clouded the room. A thousand thoughts went through Blair's mind. But the main one was what was Serena doing here?

"I'm sorry," she heard Serena's voice cut the silence.

Blair turned to her. Tears were now flowing down her movie-star face. Blair's face grew concerned. She scooted closer to Serena and wrapped her in a hug. Just like old times.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you. I'm sorry I cut you out of my life," Serena said through her tears.

"It wasn't your fault," Blair said soothingly.

Serena jerked up and looked at her. The tears hadn't stopped.

"I cut you out of my life because of Dan. When I found out about you two, I just didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't want to know that my best friend was dating my first love. So I decided I didn't want anything to do with you," Serena said. " I didn't want my best friend."

Blair sat quietly, trying to digest everything. Serena's tears didn't stop. Blair reached over to the side table and pulled out a tissue from the box. She passed it to Serena, who gently wiped her tears.

"And then when you showed up at my apartment, I had spent years trying to ignore you so I wouldn't hate you, but I let my anger get the best of me."

"I understand, S. I really do. Besides, at least you didn't go completely Naomi Campbell on me," Blair replied.

Serena giggled. Blair smiled. She had truly missed her best friend.

"So, how are you and Dan?" Serena asked.

"We're fine," Blair said slowly.

"So that means I'll be seeing both of you at the gala tomorrow, right?"

"Actually, not the both of us. Dan has to work," Blair informed her.

"You're going by yourself? Are you sure you want to do that?" Serena asked her, knowing how important appearances could be.

"Yes I'm sure," Blair replied.

"I can go with you if you want."

"No it's alright."

Before Serena could suggest anything else, her phone rang. She pulled it out of her bag.

"I have to get this. Do you mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," Blair answered.

Serena sent her a small smile before getting up to answer her call in the dining room. Blair could hear her from all the way there, but sat still. She was actually sort of happier than she had been earlier. It seemed as though her life was slowly going back to the way it used to be. Suddenly, she heard Serena's footsteps coming. She looked up and saw her blonde friend.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I need to get some sleep. Some interview with the Today show in the morning. So, bye," Serena said cheerily.

"Bye," Blair replied.

She got up from the couch to hug her, but Serena was already in the elevator as the doors closed in on her,

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you," Blair said as the doors closed.

She turned on her heel and headed upstairs. She glanced at the grandfather clock. It was a quarter to eleven. Dan would be home any minute. Blair reached her room and grabbed the TV remote from her side table. She made a mental note to thank Eleanor for getting her a new TV for her room. She lay on her bed and flipped the channels. Not much was on, but she finally settled on an infomercial for a portable refrigerator. By the time she really got interested in it, her bedroom door opened and there stood Dan. She sat up upon his arrival.

"You're home," she said happily.

He sent her a small smile before placing his briefcase on her desk and shrugging off his coat. He loosened his tie and climbed on to her bed. He gave her a small kiss before placing his arm around his and bringing him closer to her.

"Sorry I couldn't have come home earlier," he said as they both watch TV.

"I told you I understand. Besides, I enjoy moments like this," she said as she snuggled closer to him.

She didn't hear a reply. She looked over at him and saw him fast asleep. She smiled and turned the TV off.

"Goodnight, Dan," she whispered before she too fell asleep.

* * *

Chuck got out of his limo and headed inside his building. Jade was surely waiting for him. He would just tell her that he had a last minute meeting. It wouldn't matter anyway. It wasn't like Jade ever cared. All she wanted was money and he happened to have a whole lot of it.

He arrived on his floor and saw Jade sitting on the couch with only a bath towel on. She smiled when she saw Chuck.

"Hey, sweetie," she said sickly sweetly.

"Hi," Chuck replied as he walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" Jade called to him from downstairs.

He turned and looked down at her. She walked up until she was at the same level as Chuck was. Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew what was coming. One of Jade's _**we're growing apart **_talks.

"I know your tired, but I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me," she started.

"That's nice," Chuck said as he started for his bedroom.

Jade followed him to the room and plopped herself down on the bed. Chuck sighed and looked at her. Once she knew she had his attention, she continued.

"I think that we need to spend more time together. So I organized us a little trip," she said joyfully.

"Trip?"

"Yeah, after Lily's gala we are going to be on a flight to Puerto Rico. Aren't you excited?"

"I don't think I can go," Chuck informed her.

"W-what?" Jade stuttered.

"It's going to get in the way of work," Chuck said.

"But you can just take sometime off. You can leave one of your employees in charge," Jade urged,

"But it's not their company to be in charge of. My father built that company himself, from nothing. There is no way in hell I'm leaving it in the care of someone else," he told her.

"Fine, but I'm sure even your fucking father would have at least taken a break," Jade muttered.

Chuck whipped around and glared at her. Anger seeped through his skin. He stepped closer towards the bed.

"Don't you dare talk about my father. My father that past away when I finally saw the real Bart Bass. In fact if I ever see you talk about my father ever again, I'll make sure you go back to where you came from. Before your fashion and reporting career," he gritted through his teeth.

He walked out of the room and grabbed his coat, the same one he had taken off when he had arrived at the apartment.

"Where are you going?" he heard Jade call from behind.

"I need to get out of here. Don't call me or try to look for me," he replied as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the main floor.

He called his driver and asked him to bring the limo around front. He needed to get away from this building. He walked outside and saw the limo waiting for him. He got in and instructed his driver to go to Victrola. If he couldn't have the girl of his dreams, he would have the memories of the happiest night of his life.


	9. Morning

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sun peeped in through the white blinds. New York City being exposed to a Friday morning. Many were getting up and going to work right away. Celebrating the end of the work week. But it wasn't that way for Blair. Today was going to be a great day, extra special. She would finally have Dan all to herself. No stupid phone calls from his boss calling him in. It was their day. Well until five o'clock. He would have to go back to work. Stupid work.

The sunlight fell onto Blair's eyes. She moaned softly before turning her body away from the window and reaching her arm across the bed. But instead of her arm landing on Dan's sleeping body beside her, it fell onto the Egyptian cotton sheets. Just the sheets. Blair abruptly sat up.

Where was he? Had he gotten a call from work demanding he go back? Had he gotten drunk again and just left? Where in the world was Dan Humphrey?

Without another thought, Blair leaped out of her bed and grabbed her robe. She hurriedly tied it around her waist as she gallivanted out of her bedroom. She descended down the stairs and sprinted through her penthouse.

"Dan! Dan!" she called out repeatedly.

She ran past the expensive paintings her mother had purchased in Milan. She almost knocked over one of the antique vases that Cyrus had insisted on buying (even thought that it was just as repulsive as Courtney Love's fashion sense). She searched her home, but no sign of Dan.

What if he had enough of her? What if there was someone better? He was gone. He was gone and she was just going to deal with it. But she couldn't he just left. Why did he leave? Was she ever going to see him again?

She heard the elevator ding. She looked over to see who was going to step out of the steel box that was her front door. She waited for a second before the figure inside finally emerged.

Dan came waltzing in with a bag of groceries in one arm and a coffee cup tray with two coffees in it. He looked over at Blair in her pyjamas and smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

Blair felt a smile break onto her face. It was great to see him. It was great to know he wasn't gone. It was just….great.

"Good morning," Blair replied a moment later.

Dan walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on top of her head before heading over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make you the best breakfast that you have ever had," Dan proclaimed.

"Oh really now."

"Yup. A nice fruit salad and I made sure to get loads of strawberries, because that's how you like it. I also got some bagels with cream cheese, because you know I had to get some. I got some other stuff too, like waffles. Okay I know it's not made from scratch, but it's Eggo. The only downside is that you have to eat it with me," Dan said with a smirk.

"True, but I think I can survive having breakfast with you," Blair replied with an equal smirk.

Their eyes lingered on each other's before Blair left to go clean up. She walked up the stairs, a thousand times more calmer than she had been earlier. She passed by Dorota's bedroom and opened the door slightly. She smiled as her eyes rested on her Polish maid, fast asleep on her bed. She seemed to undisturbed from Blair's behaviour before.

Blair shut the door quietly and headed towards her bedroom. She instantly went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and then took a quick shower. Everything seemed to go quickly, mostly because of the excitement building inside of her. She slipped into an outfit, mainly consisting of a pencil skirt, white blouse and headband to match. After checking herself in the mirror, she exited her bedroom and went downstairs.

She gasped at her dining room. In a sense it was still the Waldorf dining room but with a bit of Humphrey thrown in. The table was set with a two roses in a small vase on the center of it. Two table settings were on either side of each other. She smiled and felt her heart soar. This is exactly what she wanted. And he had just known.

She heard his footsteps come into the dining room. Glancing over at him, she saw him holding a bowl with cut up fruits. Many strawberries. The bowl was accompanied with a pitcher of orange juice. He smiled at her, showing off his pearly whites as he set the two items in his arms onto the table. Blair walked over to him. Dan looked at her, their bodies getting closer by the second.

Blair captured his lip with her own. Comfort filled her body. She loved the familiarity of Dan's mouth on top of hers. She truly had missed him. They pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against each other's.

"Thank you," Blair started.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet," Dan replied.

"I know, but I just want to thank you. You don't know how much I've wanted this. Just us," Blair said in a soft voice.

"Me too."

Blair nodded, causing her brunette curls to shake a little. Dan raised his lips and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before turning and pulling a chair out for her. Blair sat down and watched as Dan sat down in front of her. He passed her the bowl of fruit salad. She scooped out some of the cut up fruits and placed them in a small bowl before passing them to Dan. She grabbed her fork and pierced half a strawberry with it.

"So, how did you sleep?" Dan asked as he ate some kiwi.

"Fine, especially beside you. And how did you sleep?" Blair asked as she placed the strawberry on her fork in her mouth.

"Fine."

They went back to eating their fruit salad. It was a refreshing way to start out the day. The only sounds that were heard were those of the clinking sound the fork made when in contact with the bowl and the sound of the forks piercing the fruit. The silence was a bit frightening.

"So, when is your stuff arriving?" Blair asked as she poured herself some orange juice.

"It should be here around eleven thirty. Don't worry, I didn't bring that many things."

"Did you bring Cedric?" Blair asked with a small smirk forming on her lips.

"Wherever I go, Cedric finds a way to get there. It's like he's one step in front of me," Dan said with an smirk as well.

"Well, Cedric is always welcome. In fact he can sleep with me on the bed."

"All three of us?"

"No, just me and him. I guess you can crash on the couch. It's comfy," Blair said about to burst into laughter.

"Is that payback for not spending that much time with you?" Dan said with a smile.

Blair felt the smile that had been there, disappeared. Dan noticed and immediately became concerned and apologetic.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's not your fault. I understand-"

"You've been saying that. A lot. And frankly, I don't think that's the truth. You know you can tell me. Whatever you say won't hurt me," he said, as he settled his fork on his plate.

Blair looked at him. She missed him. She missed them. She missed the way they used to spend nights together just talking about life. She missed the way they would call each other and just say anything, anytime. She missed when after the stories she would write after he would leave.

That was when she felt a single tears fall from her doe eyes. She blinked, trying to stop it but more came. And before she knew it, she was bawling. Right there at the dining table.

Dan immediately got up from his seated and was at Blair's side in an instant. He engulfed her in a hug and stroked her hair. This is what he had been afraid of happening. It wasn't as if he didn't realize what had been going on with them. He missed them both. Together.

"I am so sorry for what I've been putting you through. I should be a better man," Dan said as he kept stroking her brunette locks.

Blair looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with water, which had also covered up most of her face. Dan reached out and grabbed a napkin before gently dabbing the tears away. The tears. Why was it now every time they even had a little bit of time together, tears were involved?

"It's just that you're never here anymore. Like you don't exist," Blair told him.

Dan stood quietly. Was she right? Was he that involved with work that he didn't exist otherwise? He slowly got up from Blair's side and walked into the kitchen. He just needed to be alone for a while. Think about how things are and stuff like that. He heard footsteps behind him and the sound of the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the dining room.

"Dan, don't be like this. I told you I've learned to deal with it and it doesn't mean I love you less. I will always love you whether we spend a whole week together or we don't, I will always love you," Blair said, hoping he would turn to face her.

And to her surprise, he did. He looked at her with a sombre face. Not one that she had seen often. He walked closer to her and held both of her hands with his own. He gave them a small squeeze before speaking.

"I really am sorry for putting you through all of this. The last thing I ever wanted was to make you feel unimportant. You are a big part of my life, Blair. True we didn't always get along but then Yale changed that. It showed me who you truly are and I love the true Blair Waldorf. But I think we just need to spend sometime alone this morning. Clear our thoughts, you know? I'll probably still be in the neighbourhood. Call me when the movers are here," Dan said as he let go of her hands and gave her a small kiss, one that she didn't really reply to.

He walked out of the kitchen. She heard him grab his and coat and then the sound of the elevator ding made it clear he was serious about spending their day alone. Their day. One that he had promised would just be the two of them, neither one of them leaving. Why had she cried? Maybe he wouldn't have left if she hadn't started crying.

Blair sighed. She could feel the tears come back but she didn't care about them this time. Obviously they only created more trouble. She walked back into the dining room and grabbed her small bowl of fruit salad and stalked upstairs to her bedroom.

After plopping down on her bed, she grabbed her remote and flipped through the channels. All that was on were morning shows. Suddenly, Blair remembered about Serena's interview with the Today show. She quickly changed the channel and was delighted to see one of the morning hosts.

"Thanks for that Ann, and after the break we have an interview with Serena van der Woodsen, one of the young stars in the Grease remake. Stay tuned," said the host.

Blair almost dropped her bowl. Remake? Serena in a remake of a classic? The same Serena that had looked down upon them growing up. Saying they were just a ploy studios used to get more money, even if it meant the movie was crap. Blair couldn't believe it. Serena really had changed. The commercials ended and the host was back on the screen.

"Good morning everyone, we are joined with the talented Serena van der Woodsen," the host, who's name was June, smiled at Serena.

Serena smiled back, looking as perfect as ever.

"Well I'm happy to be here," Serena replied.

"Now, in the upcoming remake of Grease, you play Sandy Olsson, a role originally made famous by Olivia Newton-John. How did you feel about being cast in a movie as iconic as Grease?" June asked.

Blair watched Serena, hoping she would just tell the host that this isn't what she wanted. That this was just a business ploy. _Come on, Serena. Just tell them the truth, _Blair thought inside her head. But that wasn't even close to as Serena's reply.

"I was honoured. The movie and musical has such a huge fan base that I was intimidated, but it was a joyous experience and I hope the old fans and the new fans will enjoy my performance," Serena said with a smile to the camera.

Blair rolled her eyes. She turned the TV off. She couldn't deal with that. On top of everything else that had gone on this morning, she didn't need to be watching her friend be phoney on national television. Blair ate the rest of her fruit salad before placing the empty bowl beside her on the side table. She looked over at her clock. It was only a couple minutes after nine.

What was she going to do? Dan was obviously trying to clear his head and she understood that, but a part of her wanted him to be with her. They could talk openly instead of locking everything inside and just breaking down one day. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. What was she going to do? What could she do?

A noise at the door startled her. She looked up and saw Dorota standing at the door way with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything all right, Miss Blair?" she asked.

"I don't know," Blair replied.

Dorota walked into the bedroom and sat down on Blair's bed beside her. Blair smiled. Every time something didn't feel right to Dorota, she would always sit with her on her bed until she told her.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you?" Dorota asked.

"Everything."

"But what does everything mean, Miss Blair? Does this have anything to do with Mr. Humphrey?" she asked.

"Maybe," Blair replied.

Dorota's eyes became wide. She didn't like it when anyone treated Blair with disrespect. Blair was her daughter in a twisted sort of way. Sure she didn't give birth to her, but she had raised her. And by raising her, she had maternal bond to her. One that no one could ever break.

"Did he hurt you?" Dorota asked in a serious tone, with a Polish accent of course.

"No, well I mean I guess he did, but not in the way you think. He didn't hit me, but we've been spending so little time together lately, that it just hurts," Blair said, her vision being clouded by water.

"Oh, Miss Blair," Dorota said as she wrapped her in a hug.

Blair cried on Dorota's shoulder. Dorota kept repeating something in Polish, but if Blair had to guess it probably would have translated to _**It's going to be all right**_. A sound came from downstairs. The ding of the elevator to be more exact. Blair and Dorota looked at each other before they each jumped out of bed and towards the door. They both ran down the stairs. Dorota behind Blair. Blair felt a smile form on her lips. Maybe he had come back. Maybe he had already cleared his head. But she stopped running when she saw who had actually come to visit her.

Chuck stood in the foyer with his hands in his pockets. Dark purple circles had formed under his eyes. It didn't look as if he had gotten any sleep last night. He managed to send a small smile in her direction. She heard Dorota mumble something about cleaning the kitchen before leaving. He walked closer to her, but stopped when he was a foot away from her.

"Good morning," he simply said.

"Morning."

"I know I should have called before coming and all."

"It's alright."

"Could I sit down? I haven't had any sleep in twenty-four hours," he informed her.

"Of course," Blair said as they both went towards the living room.

He collapsed down on the couch while Blair sat down beside him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"I'll get us some coffee," Blair said as she got up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

Dorota was already working on the coffee before she had even gotten there. Blair got out some of the Eggos that Dan had bought and put them in the toaster. She got out some plates and maple syrup as she waited for the Eggos to pop up. In two minutes time, they were done and drowning in maple syrup. After grabbing two forks, Blair paraded into the living room with Dorota right behind her with the coffees.

They placed the food in front of him on the coffee table. She knew her mother wouldn't particularly like this, but her mother hadn't come home last night. She and Cyrus probably went to see as many Broadway shows as they could, but had probably gotten too tired to come back home.

Dorota left the two in the living room. Blair dug into her waffle as did Chuck. She smiled at him as she saw the delight in her face.

"This is a great way to start off your day when you haven't had any sleep," Chuck spoke of the waffle half soaked in maple syrup.

"Why didn't you have any sleep?"

"Jade and me got into an argument," Chuck told her.

"Oh…." Blair said, thinking of what to say.

"She just doesn't get me sometimes. Actually all the time. She just doesn't understand anything that I try to do or am behind. It's like talking to a tanned wall. There is no point," Chuck said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So why do you keep her in your life? If she doesn't understand you, why do you keep her around?" Blair asked.

"I guess……. I just….." Chuck searched for an answer.

"You just what?"

"I just feel bad for her."

"Why would you feel bad for someone that doesn't even care about you?" Blair asked him again.

"I know if I was in your shoes I would be saying the same thing, but I know her. I know her story. Let's just say she didn't have the best childhood," Chuck said slowly.

Blair nodded. Chuck had always had a soft spot for horrible childhoods. Maybe it was because he could relate to them. He hadn't let many in on his soft spot. Only a small handful knew, her included. She looked back at Chuck. He let out a small yawn.

"You should sleep. You need the rest if your going to gala tonight," Blair said.

Chuck smiled before getting up from the couch. Blair got up also. Chuck's feet didn't seem to want to hold up by themselves, so Blair linked arms with him and they walked upstairs together. He was half asleep by the time they reached her bedroom. He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He fell back on the sheets and was sound asleep. Blair smiled.

"Good night, Bass," she said as she gently stroked his chocolate hair.

She gently turned on her heel and left her bedroom with Chuck Bass sleeping on her bed. She shut the door behind her and walked downstairs. Dorota came running towards her with the phone.

"It's from the front desk. They say there are some moving men with boxes downstairs," Dorota told her.

Blair looked over at the clock. It was just ten o'clock. They were an hour early. Blair sighed and took the phone from Dorota and pressed it up against her ear.

"Hello," she said.

"Oh, yes Miss Waldorf. There are two men standing in the lobby claiming that they have some moving boxes that need to come up to your suite. Now I've told them that they had the wrong address but they refuse to leave," James from the front desk told her.

"Oh, James. I am so sorry I forgot to tell you that my boyfriend, Dan, is moving in with us. That's his stuff. Please send it up," Blair told him.

"It's quite all right, Miss," James said from the other line.

Blair hung up and quickly dialled Dan's number. He had gotten his phone back from the bar a couple nights ago. She heard the dial tone ringing in her ear. A ring later, she heard his voice.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's me," Blair said quietly.

"Blair," he said her name gently.

"Listen, your stuff is here. So yeah," Blair said awkwardly.

"Okay," Dan said.

Blair hung up. It pained her to listen to his voice right now. Especially their uncomfortable breakfast. She handed the phone back to Dorota. The elevator doors opened and two men, probably in their late twenties early thirties, walked in with a box each.

"Where, Miss?" one of them asked.

Blair had been about to say her bedroom but with Chuck needing his rest she just told them to put them in the living room. She watched as they would set the boxes and go back into the elevator to get more. Fifteen minutes later, Dan stepped out of the elevator as well. Blair managed to muster up a smile when he came in. He did the same. He walked up to her and gave her an awkward hug. They separated and Dan looked at the boxes sitting in the living room.

"When are we going to put these up in your room?" he asked.

Blair froze. Chuck was still in her room. Fast asleep on her bed. Well Dan's bed too, now.

"Not yet. It needs to be cleaned," Blair stalled.

"Isn't your room always clean?" Dan asked.

"Yes, but I need to make sure it's really clean before we even put any of your stuff in it," Blair informed him.

"Alright," Dan said, a little confused. "Hey, listen about earlier. It's not that I didn't want to be with you, it's just that I needed some alone time."

"Like you don't get enough of that already," Blair muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" he asked.

"We can talk about that later. I need to go clean my room. Have you seen Dorota?" Blair asked, getting ready to get out of there.

Dan pointed to the kitchen. Blair sent him a thankful smile before walking quickly towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Dorota. She looked up when she saw Blair approach. Blair looked at her with serious eyes.

"We need to get Chuck out of here. Dan can't see him. At all," Blair said.

"But Miss Blair, we can't get Mr. Chuck out yet or else Mr. Dan will see him. We need to hide him," Dorota said.

"Good idea, but where?"

"We'll see when we get there," Dorota said.

The two left the kitchen and dashed upstairs without making eye contact with anyone. They shut the door behind them and looked at the sleeping Bass on the bed. Blair ran her finger down his face. His head stirred with the feeling of her finger. His eyes fluttered open and smiled when he saw Blair standing in front of him.

"Hey," he said happily.

"Chuck, you need to get up."

"But I'm tired."

"Yes I know that, but I need you to be somewhere just for a little while," Blair said calmly.

"Where?" he asked suspiciously, still half asleep.

Blair look to Dorota for an answer.

"The…uh….closet!" Dorota exclaimed.

Blair sent her a confused look as Dorota helped her lift Chuck off of the bed. They opened up the closet door as they carried him inside. Luckily it was a huge closet with a lounge chair inside. They placed him gently on the lounge. He had already gone back to sleep. Blair sent Dorota a appreciative smile before they closed the closet door. They heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Blair asked.

"Me," Dan's voice said on the other side.

Dorota went to open the door before leaving the bedroom. Dan came in holding a box labelled _**Dan's clothes.**_ He smiled at her and set the box on Blair's bed.

"All done cleaning?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, making sure that she was in the way of him and the closet.

"I'll just put my box inside the closet," Dan said, picking up the box again.

"No!" Blair yelled.

"What?" Dan asked in a confused tone.

"I'll do it for you," Blair said starting to take the box from him.

But before either one of them could say another word, Chuck's voice interrupted them.

"Blair, where are you?" she heard his sleepy voice say from inside the closet.

Blair looked pleadingly at Dan but he didn't look in her direction. He passed her the box and made his way to the closet. He opened the door and saw Chuck on the lounge chair. His eyes were open but it was pretty obvious that he wasn't fully awake.

"Chuck?"


	10. Escape

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long update. School just takes up so much time! Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Chuck?" Dan repeated as he looked at the Bass man himself, half asleep in his girlfriend's closet.

Chuck manages to look back at Dan and groggily gets up from the lounge chair and staggers towards him. His eyes half closed as he does.

"Humphrey?" Chuck asks as he stops walking when he's a foot in front of Dan.

Dan's mouth opens to say something but no sound could come out of. For once he is speechless. He didn't even know where to begin. Why was Chuck even there in the first place? In Blair's closet of all places. Dan steps away from the closet and turns to face Blair, whom Chuck has yet to realize is there as well but is hidden by the closet door.

Dan locks eyes with his petite girlfriend of three and a half years. Her doe eyes staring back at him with apologetic eyes. Her lower lip trembling. Dan sighed and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he did. He couldn't deal with this now. He couldn't deal with shit like this. He never had been able to.

Blair watched as he left. She knew there wasn't any point with pleading with him. Why should he listen? Chuck was in her closet after all. Why did she always manage to fuck things up for them? Why was it when she said or did something, Dan had to go "clear" his head. Blair sighed and headed towards the closet. She opened the door wide and saw Chuck still standing, but his eyes had shut and a faint snore could be heard.

Blair walked closer to him and gently placing her hand on his face and stroking in softly. Sure enough, his eyes opened and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw it was Blair who woke him up.

"Hello," he said kindly.

"Hey. Listen, Bass, we need to get you out of here. I'll call your driver and have him pick you up around front," Blair informed him.

"Why can't I stay here?" he asked.

"Because Dan is moving in and Dan would rather not see you," Blair told him, grabbing his arm and already pulling him out of her closet.

"But I want to stay. You don't know what it's like with Jade. She just talks and talks and talks. She's like a fucking parrot only without the feathers," Chuck said of his apparent girlfriend.

Blair ignored him and proceeded to pull him out of her closet. Once she did that, she walked him to the door, her hand still on his arm, and they walked downstairs. The movers had left and the living room/foyer was covered in cardboard boxes. She carefully kicked the boxes aside, so Chuck wouldn't trip on them. They made it to the couch and he plopped down out of tiredness. Blair stayed standing. Half of her mind was focussed on the task on hand: getting Chuck out of there and back at home. But her mind was also on Dan. This was the second time today that he had walked out on her, not giving her anytime to explain.

"Blair?" Chuck's voice broke her thoughts.

She quickly turned her head to look at him. His head resting on the back of the couch. His eyes barely open.

"Yes?" Blair replied.

Chuck managed to open both of his eyes and make contact with her. A small smile crept onto his face.

"You're very pretty, Blair," he commented.

Blair felt her heart soar a little bit, just as a smile appeared on her face. All her life, she was rarely called beautiful or pretty. The best compliment that she ever received from her mother when she was younger had been "At least the dress fits".

"Thank you," Blair responded.

Silence filled the box filled room. Blair hadn't been entirely sure, but she was certain that Chuck had fallen asleep once again. Before she could do anything, the sound of the elevator doors opening took her attention.

In walked Eleanor and Cyrus. Both giggling and occasionally talking. Blair looked at her mother's happy glow. She hadn't seen that, well since she and her father had still been married. She watched as Cyrus helped her mother out of her coat, even if he had to stand on his tippy toes to do so. Blair couldn't help but smile. She wished one day she would have that. Just pure love.

"Blair!" she heard her step-father call out to her with his arms open wide.

Blair grinned and walked over to him, hugging him. He hugged her back. She glanced at her mother, who just beamed at the moment that was being shared between her husband and her daughter. The two separated. It was all smiles before Eleanor's eyes rested on Chuck's sound asleep figure on the couch.

"Is that Chuck Bass?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Blair said a small voice.

"And what is he doing sleeping on my couch? And what are these boxes doing here?" Eleanor said, finally realizing the huge pile of cardboard boxes in front of her.

"Dan," Blair simply replied.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. Her eyes became confused, as did Cyrus'.

"Daniel? What does he have to do with any of this?" her mother asked her.

"Well this is his stuff. He's moving in remember? I told you about it a few weeks ago, when me and Dan were still on vacation. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Blair you know that I am not as young as I used to be. You can't expect me to remember everything that I am told."

Blair looked at her mother in disbelief. It still amazed her that even though her mom had changed ever since she had met Cyrus, she still managed to bring out that cold, heartless mother act out sometimes.

"Yeah, because when your daughter tells you that her boyfriend is moving in, you just forget," Blair muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Cyrus asked.

"No, I didn't," Blair replied with a smile.

"I need to get some sleep. Make sure these boxes are out of my sight by the time I wake up and also make sure that-" Eleanor nodded her head towards Chuck. "is also gone when I get up. I don't need people saying things about you two. He has a girlfriend, you know."

"Yes mother," Blair said automatically.

With one more look at Chuck, Eleanor grabbed Cyrus' hand and the both of them walked upstairs. Once Blair knew they were gone, she walked briskly into the kitchen. Dorota was there making some sort of Danish. She looked up when she saw Blair enter.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked.

"I need your help with bringing the boxes up to my room," Blair said quietly.

"Yes, Miss Blair."

Blair bit her lip, not really paying attention anymore. Dorota watched her with curiosity. Ever since she was a little girl, she always had a mask over so the world wouldn't know her problems. But Dorota knew better than that. She was her maid after all.

"Where's Mr. Daniel?" Dorota asked.

"He's out," Blair said in a small voice.

Dorota could feel the frustration that came with Dan Humphrey. She wasn't really fond of him, especially not that he had made her Blair cry more than once all week. The boy was not in good shape to be near the girl she had pretty much raised. The truth was, she couldn't stand him. And she couldn't stand him more that he always chose his job over Blair.

"If he isn't giving you the respect that you deserve, then you should leave him," Dorota told her.

Blair felt her eyes fill with water. They stayed as a small pool, but never released. She gripped the edge of the counter and took a small, deep breath before making eye contact with Dorota again.

"I'm fine. Could you just get the boxes into my room. I need to get rid of Chuck," Blair said before turning on her heel and leaving the kitchen.

When she re-entered the living room, Chuck still hadn't woken up. She sighed before grabbing the telephone and pressing, hopefully, the right number. She was actually surprised that she had remembered. Remembered after all of these years. The ringing tone went on for ten seconds before she heard the gruff voice of Chuck's driver, Gus.

"Hello?" he said huskily on the other line.

"Hey Gus," Blair started."

"Miss Waldorf? Oh it's been ages since we last spoke," the driver said excitedly on the other line.

Blair managed to feel a small smile appear on her subtle lips. It was just nice to hear someone who was happy to hear her voice, not irritated.

"Yes it has, Gus. I have a slight problem though."

"Is everything alright, Miss Waldorf?" she heard him ask her.

"Well it has to do with Chuck. He's asleep on my couch and my mother has ordered me to get rid of him before she wakes up. And you know how my mother can be," Blair reminded the driver.

"I understand. I'll be there in ten minutes," Gus said before hanging up.

Blair turned the phone off and put it back on the table. Chuck hadn't managed to wake up. Or even try to. She was startled by the sound of Dorota's heels hitting the marble staircase as she descended down it. Blair hadn't noticed, but almost two thirds of the boxes were already gone. Dorota looked over at Blair.

"No luck with Mr. Chuck?" she asked, looking at his sleeping body.

"No, Dorota."

"You should get some rest. You have the gala tonight," Dorota reminded her.

Blair stopped in her tracks. She had completely forgotten about the gala. With everything going on with Dan and dealing with getting rid of Chuck, she hadn't even had time to think about the charity event that was being hosted by her recently reconciled best friend's mother. Blair sighed, how could all of this be happening within a week of her return home? Then again it was New York. Enough said.

"Maybe I will take a small nap," Blair said as she trudged upstairs to her bedroom.

"Alright Miss Blair. I'll make sure Mr. Chuck get's home safe," Dorota told her.

"Gus is supposed to pick him up," Blair said, with a yawn.

"Okay, Miss Blair. Now you get some rest now," Dorota told her.

Blair walked upstairs and shut the door behind her. Dan's boxes were pilled on one side of the room but didn't really clutter up anything. She kicked off her shoes and crawled up her bed. The second her head hit the pillow, she was out.

* * *

Dan strolled about in his old neighbourhood. Sometimes it was just great to get away from everything. Especially whatever was going on between him and Blair. It was supposed to be an easy transition. They were both from New York, so it wasn't like they were going to be living together in a foreign city. They knew every inch of the city, yet they seemed to be on opposite sides of the planet.

He didn't know what was up with her. But the biggest question that was bothering him was why on earth was Chuck Bass in her closet? Calling for her no less. Dan just couldn't deal with it. So he left. Twice that day. He knew he wouldn't see her until tomorrow. He did have to work tonight and all. As much as he wanted to ask for a night off from work and come last minute to the event, he knew he couldn't.

He loved his job, no doubt about that. He got to meet young, thriving writers. Their will to write was so visible on their faces that it made him smile as well. He loved helping writers get their start in the business. Sure when he was seventeen he too wanted to be a writer but after going to Yale and seeing what writing was like, he had decided that maybe just being an author would be good enough for him.

But surprisingly, Blair had actually gotten more into writing. She show him her stories and he would promise to read them. Well he sort of read them. And by sort of, he meant the first paragraph and quickly skimming over the rest twenty minutes before meeting up with her for lunch. He couldn't be bothered with small stories written by his girlfriend.

"Dan!" he heard a masculine voice call out.

He turned around and saw his father across the street holding two bags of groceries. Dan lit up. For once he was actually happy to see his father. He ran across the not-so-busy road and joined his father on the other side.

"Dad, you have no idea how glad I am to see you," Dan beamed.

"Your kid leaves for a few years and greets you normally, but when they leave for less then a week they are suddenly your best friend," Rufus said to his as he started to walk in the director of the Humphrey loft.

"It's just great to see a familiar face," Dan told him.

"Things not going that well at Waldorf's?"

"It's not like things are horrible, but I just feel like every time me and Blair are in the same room we can't stand each other . I find myself walking out a lot. I did it twice today," Dan said in a glum voice.

"You walked out on her? I thought you love her," Rufus said.

"I do love her, it's just something always goes wrong."

"It's a relationship. What did you expect?"

Dan sighed. What had he expected? Sure he had expected a few fights, but those would have been resolved just moments after they had begun. Instead they seemed to never end. Just paused for a moment. He turned to his father.

"Honestly, I'm not too sure."

"Who can be?" his father piped in.

Father and son turned the corner. Dan knew it was less than a block away from the loft. They walked in silence. Each alone to their thoughts. Dan's mainly consisting on his and Blair's relationship. They reached the loft in no time. Rufus passed Dan the grocery bags and grabbed his key. The door opened for the both of them. Dan walked in and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. They both shrugged off their coats and hung them on the hooks near the door before settling in the living room. Rufus sat on one of the two couches, with the end of his foot resting on his other knee. Dan sat adjacent to him.

"You going to work tonight?" Rufus asked him, picking an imaginary lint off of his sweater.

"Yeah. At six," Dan replied.

Rufus sighed. Dan turned to look at him. A confused look appeared on his face.

"What was that about?" Dan asked.

"What was what about?"

"The sigh. You never sigh, only when something is on your mind but you don't want to talk about it because you know it'll make someone angry," Dan told him.

"Can't a man just sigh?"

"Not if it's you."

"Are you really making a big deal out of one measly sigh?" Rufus asked. "You know, I think that job of your is stressing you out. Maybe you should ask for less hours."

"Less hours? I just started working there!" Dan shouted.

"I didn't mean anything-"

"I have to go," Dan snapped his father off before getting up from the couch he had been sitting on.

Dan grabbed his coat off of the hook and slammed the front door behind him. He walked out of the building and down the streets of Brooklyn. _What can I do? Why does it seem everyone is just in my life to piss me off, _he thought. He walked a few blocks, not knowing where to go or what to do. He looked at his watch. He still had four and a half hours to kill before going to work.

He couldn't go to Blair's. Not after what happened with Chuck and all. But he knew he would have to deal with it sooner or later. He chose later. He couldn't go back to the loft. He didn't need to listen to one of his dad's lectures on relationships. Yeah, because he had always been the role model for healthy relationships.

Dan grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He didn't really have that many. He paused on Nate's name. Well he didn't have anyone else. What the heck, he might as well have some male bonding time. He pressed Nate's name and held the phone up to his ear. After two dial tones, he heard Nate pick up.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Nate it's me, Dan."

"Dan! What's up?" Nate asked, suddenly sounding more alive.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hangout. You know, like a guy's day out or something like that," Dan suggested.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Where are you? I'll pick you up," Nate said.

Dan quickly gave him his location and Nate said he would be there in twenty minutes. He hung up and waited to be picked up. The wind blew in his direction, sending shivers down his spine and the feeling of goose bumps forming on his skin.

He was just alone. By himself. But something was oddly comforting him about it. He didn't know whether to be frightened or pleased.

* * *

Chuck felt his body being dropped on his bed. Soft. Very soft. He heard muffled voices. Maybe they were muffled because his ears were surrounded by pillows. But he could make out a gruff voice. Definitely a man's. And a higher pitched, slightly annoying voice. A hundred percent Jade's.

He couldn't remember much. He had been at the Waldorf's and that was when his mind got a little fuzzy. But he could remember seeing Blair. Her doe eyes looking into his dark chocolate ones.

He heard foot steps. They seemed distant and soon they were gone. But he did hear the sound of smaller feet coming towards the bed, that he hopefully was on. He felt a small hand on his forehead. His eyes opened up and saw Jade looking down at him. A smile on her face.

"It's about time you woke up. Gus said that you were asleep when he picked you up from the Waldorf's," she told him, with a slightly disgusted face when mentioning Blair's last name.

"I didn't sleep all night," Chuck replied.

"Awe, were you up thinking of me?" Jade said, playfully placing her finger on his lips.

"No."

"Well, you don't have to always think about me," Jade said quietly.

"I actually thought of myself, for once in god knows how many years," Chuck said sternly as he got up from the bed and made his way to the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade called, right on his heels.

"You know damn well what it's supposed to mean," Chuck snarled as he walked down the stairs.

"I know your cranky about not getting enough sleep, but don't take it out on me," Jade said.

Chuck turned around. His eyes oozed with anger. Jade froze in her spot.

"Just leave me alone."

Jade gulped and moved out of the way as Chuck grabbed a water bottle and went back upstairs. _He better cool it with the attitude tonight. I don't need people thinking we're having problems, _Jade thought.

* * *

Blair's eyes fluttered open. The boxes that had been there earlier were still in their place. She looked over at the clock. It was almost seven. She sat up straight. The gala started at eight and the latest one could arrive was eight-thirty. Blair jolted out of bed and stood in her bedroom doorframe.

"Dorota, I'm going to need your help getting ready," she called.

"I already got the curling irons plugged in Miss Blair," Dorota replied.


	11. Hiden

**A/N: I am so sorry for another long update. School is extremely stressful and seeing as though I have those not-so-lovely courses this semester, that has had me busy. So I apologise to all those that have lost interest in the story because of my constant chapter updates after a month. But I would love to thank all of those that have stuck with the story. I dedicate this chapter to you and I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Blair walked out of her bathroom door. After a quick glance at the clock, she grabbed her clutch and sauntered down the stairs. She saw Dorota's gleaming eyes looking at her with awe. Her hands grasped together on top of her chest. Blair smiled and descended down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she did a small twirl in front of her plump maid.

"Do I look alright, Dorota?" she asked.

"Alright? Miss Blair, you look like a movie star!" Dorota said excitedly.

"Thank you, Dorota."

Dorota looked over at the clock before hurrying over towards one of the closets. She grabbed Blair's blue trench coat and helped her put it on. As Blair fastened the buttons, Dorota kept beaming at her.

"You look like Audrey Hepburn," she exclaimed.

Blair smiled. And looked over at the windows on their dining room doors, as to separate the room from the living room. She swore she saw Audrey herself for a moment. _Stop it, _she thought to herself. She turned back to Dorota.

"The limo is waiting for you, Miss Blair," Dorota told her.

"Thank you. I guess I'm off then. I'll probably be back by one," Blair said as she headed for the elevator doors.

She pressed the call button and waited silently. As the doors opened, she stepped inside.

"And don't worry, I'll tell you everything," she called out to Dorota as the doors closed in front of her.

* * *

Chuck grabbed his signature cologne and sprayed it on his wrists before applying it to the rest of his body. The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his preferred silence. It had been two hours since he and Jade had last spoken. Yes, they were both still in the same apartment but Chuck had locked himself in one of the spare bedrooms. Now Jade kept calling to see if he was ready. He sent her a measly text message informing her that he would be waiting for her in the limo in five minutes.

He shoved the phone into his pocket and checked his appearance once more. He fixed his tie. There wasn't really a reason for him to go. He wouldn't really talk to anyone. Sure a few words with Lily. A brief conversation with Eric, that is if he could make it tonight. He rarely ever spoke to Serena. There wasn't much to say. And nearly impossible to say more than a few words to Nate. _I wonder if Blair is coming tonight….., _his thoughts wandered.

"No," he said out loud.

He looked at himself in the mirror, almost frightened of himself.

"She's not yours. She's your friend. Nothing else, Bass. Nothing else."

He gulped. He knew that saying it out loud did little to ease the pain of not being her's. Her boyfriend. Her lover. Her special guy. He was just Chuck to her. He wish he could say she was just Blair to him, but she was much, much more. More than he could handle.

A knock was heard at the door. He turned around quickly.

"Can I please come in?" he heard Jade ask on the other side.

Chuck sighed. He couldn't stand her and her ways of trying to be this "perfect" person when in reality she wasn't. Well for him anyway. He didn't even remember why he had asked her to move in with him a month ago. There wasn't any love between them. He knew he would never feel that with anyone but Blair.

"Can I come in?" Jade repeated.

"I'm grabbing my coat and leaving. You can stay in the room if you want," he said as he grabbed his black trench and slipped it on.

"I'll just wait by the elevator then," he heard her say, followed by the faint sound of her Jimmy Choo's hitting the hard wood floor.

He took his phone out of his pocket. He looked through his contacts and found his step-mother's name. He clicked it and brought it up to his ear. He only had to bear the ringing tone once before he heard Lily's voice.

"Hello, Charles," she said on the other line.

"Good evening, Lily. I hope I'm not interrupting you from anything. Galas can be stressful," he told her.

"I have a feeling everything will go smoothly tonight."

"That's wonderful."

Silence was heard on both ends. Chuck felt his hand get a little sweaty.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if Blair would be attending tonight?"

"She RSVPed, so I am assuming she will be coming," Lily answered.

"That's wonderful," Chuck replied.

"You seem to like to say that a lot."

"I guess that scotch I had before getting ready must have been a bit strong," Chuck quickly said.

"I guess so," Lily said with a small laugh. "Well then I guess that will be all."

Chuck stood silently. _Just ask her, _he told himself. His hand clenched into a fist on his side and he took a deep breath.

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?" his step-mother asked.

"By chance, do you know where you seated Blair tonight?" he asked nervous on the inside, yet the calmness in his voice didn't let that on.

He heard Lily ask someone for the seating chart. The sound of her finger tracing on the chart, looking for the words **Blair Waldorf**.

"She is seated at the same table as us," Lily said.

Chuck felt a small smile appear on his face. A small fluttering feeling took place in his stomach. _Their back. _

"Thank you, Lily. I'll see you tonight."

"You're welcome, Chuck.," she said before hanging up.

He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. He caught his reflection in the mirror. The smile still there.

"You've got to be out of your fucking mind," he said as he sauntered out.

He closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. True to her word, Jade was standing at the elevator. She looked up when she saw him approach and opened her mouth to say something but Chuck pressed the call button and waited for the elevator to come to their floor. Sure enough, it was there in a matter of seconds. Jade stepped in first and Chuck pressed the button for the first floor. The doors closed, leaving him trapped in a moving, metal box.

"Chuck…" she started.

"Let's just get through this night," he said sternly.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like this! Why are you trying to shut me out? You can talk to me. I will listen to you," she said softly.

"Like you listened before?" he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" she asked.

He sighed and turned to face her. She stood quietly in her teal knee length dress holding her matching purse. Her make-up flawless and her hair done by a professional. She looked perfect. He sighed once more and turned back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me! Ugh, you never told me anything before but now that Blair is back I'm sure you'll never speak to me again," Jade said angrily.

"This has nothing to do with Blair."

"Wrong. It has everything to do with her. You have to admit that ever since she came back from Yale it's been a non-stop Blair-a-thon and frankly I'm sick of it."

"She's my friend. One of my oldest and dear to be exact. Now, you can either accept her and let her be or you can leave. It's your call," he said with a smirk on his face.

He watched her as she fiddled with her purse strap. He enjoyed this. She never loved him and he never loved her. She used him to get ahead and he used her to show the world he could commit. He heard her sigh of defeat. He looked over at her, his smirk firmly in place.

"I knew you wouldn't think of leaving me," he said slyly.

"That's because I love you," she said, walking closer to him.

The elevator doors opened and Chuck stepped out before Jade link her arm through his. Jade followed him all the way to the limo outside. The driver opened the door and Jade entered first. Chuck slid in after. He noticed Jade was already fixing up her glass of scotch.

"Could you get me one too?" he asked.

"No."

Chuck turned and looked out the window. The sun has just set and the night was creeping over Manhattan. Nights. Fascinating.

"Let's get some ground rules set for tonight," Jade said.

He almost let out a groan. They had already set an unofficial plan for every time they went out. Act cheerily. Interesting stories, usually ones that are made up on spot. Nothing too out of this world but enough for people to think that they were in "love".

"Don't do too much drinking tonight. Present the cheque towards the end of the evening. Eat only what Lily is eating. We can't look stupid, now can we," Jade said.

"In case you've forgotten, Lily is my step-mother. Correction, my adopted mother. I highly doubt she'll care if I order the veal," Chuck replied.

"This is a big event. It's the first of the year and we can't afford to mess up."

"You mean you can't afford to mess up," Chuck corrected her smugly.

"You know what I mean," Jade snapped.

She took a sip of her scotch. Chuck went back to looking out the window. He just hoped tonight would be another success. He rested his head on the back of his seat. His eyes closed and began to drift off. Off to a world where he and Blair were together. They were living in a penthouse overlooking the Hudson river. He would hold her every day. Close, so he wouldn't loose her again. She would look at him and smile. A smile just for him. And they would be happy. Utterly happy.

"Chuck!" Jade screeched as she slapped his arm, obviously trying to get him.

He opened his eyes immediately. They were at the Palace. Jade had already stepped out. Chuck fixed his shirt and got out also. Camera lights going off. Jade slipped her arm around Chuck and he did the same with her as they posed for the cameras. A few minutes of that and they were ready to go inside the hotel. Chuck grabbed Jade's hand and brought her over to the entrance.

The banquet hall was decorated to the highest of means. The band playing background music from the far end of the hall; a melodic song. The tables covered with salmon coloured with white china on top. Small place cards set right beside the plates. A bouquet of salmon hydrangea set at the center of each of the tables. It was just right.

"Oh, there's a waiter. Give him our coats," Jade said as she hurriedly shrugged off her coat and shoved it into Chuck's arms.

Chuck took off his own trench coat and asked the waiter to put them somewhere nicely. After the waiter had walked away with their coats, another walked by with a tray of champagne flutes. Chuck grabbed two and passed one to Jade.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted one from him.

He ignored her and took a sip out of his. Even if it wasn't his scotch, he would just have to bear with it.

"There's Serena. Let's go say hello to her. She is your sister after all," Jade said as she started towards Serena.

Chuck followed, grabbing another glass of champagne on the way. By the time he reached them, they were deep in conversation. Serena managed to smile at him.

"Hello Chuck. Long time, no see," she said.

"I guess work can take a toll. You would know after all, half the people that you used to be so close with have wondered where you've been," he said before taking a sip.

"Well I can't decide where a movie will be shot," Serena replied, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't blaming you. I mean what you do is so important. Making a shit load of money while prancing around little to nothing, reciting lines to James Franco. I must say I could do that."

"But you can't because you spend your days running a company that you have little to no idea what it does," Serena said.

"And you do?" Chuck said with a small laugh.

Before either one of them could say anything, he heard the voice of his dear younger brother. The calm one, like he called him.

"Chuck!" Eric said as he appeared beside his older brother, holding his own champagne.

Chuck smiled with gratitude when he saw him. After mumbling a quick excuse, he and Eric turned on their heels and walked in the opposite direction.

"I owe you a big thank you present," Chuck told him.

"I saw the look in Serena's eyes. She would have killed you eventually," Eric replied with a laugh.

Chuck joined him. It had been almost two months since he had last seen Eric. He had begun his interest in painting last year and hadn't been able to stop ever since. He was interning in Boston, so spending time with him wasn't always the easiest thing to do but it could be accomplished.

"I see your with Jade," Eric observed.

"Yeah," Chuck said, sighing in the process.

"Your not happy. At all," Eric said quietly.

"I thought you were a painter, not a therapist."

"But it's true, isn't it? Ever since Blair left for Yale, you've never been the same."

Chuck looked at the ground. He couldn't look at Eric, but he was sure Eric could see right through him. He looked back up and received a sympathetic look from him.

"Don't look at me like that," he told him.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel bad for me. I've told you before, me and Blair went out separate ways," Chuck said, half trying to convince himself.

"Well then, I guess you won't be staring at Blair all night," Eric replied.

"You're right," Chuck answered.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye? Where are you going?" Chuck asked.

"To welcome Blair," Eric said with a smirk as he walked off.

* * *

Blair stood in the center of the room. She smiled at all those that passed her by. She had already said her hello's to Lily and some other's that she knew. After carefully dodging questions on where Dan was, she had separated herself from the older crowd and now stood with her champagne in hand.

"Blair, you look amazing," she heard from behind her.

She smiled excitedly as she turned and saw Eric. She enveloped him into a hug, being cautious with her glass. They separated, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Eric, it is so great to see you," Blair said happily.

"Not as great as it is to see you. How was Yale?" he asked.

"Everything I thought it would be. How's Boston?"

"How did you know?"

"Your mother informed me," Blair replied.

"Boston is wonderful. I get to do what I love all day and Christopher is just an amazing teacher. His use of colour is extraordinary," Eric told her.

"I am so happy for you," Blair said as she gently squeezed his forearm. "To be able to do what you love all the time."

"You're not doing anything?" he asked.

"Just writing. Quite honestly, I have no clue what I want to do."

"The old Blair never would have said such a thing," Eric said with a laugh.

"The old Blair is still inside of me," Blair said with a smile.

They chatted for a few minutes. He spoke of his days at Boston and the paintings he's painted. Blair told him about her life at Yale but managed not to speak about Dan. The conversation was getting ready to die when Blair saw Serena approach them. Eric excused himself, leaving the girls. They hugged.

"You look amazing!" Serena said cheerily.

"You van der Woodsen's seem to love to say that tonight," Blair replied.

"Well it's true."

"Thank you," Blair said quietly.

"Is something the matter?" Serena asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just….."

"Just what? Listen, let's go out onto the balcony," Serena suggested, already leading the way.

They made their way through the crowd of people, champagne in hand. They reached the doors for the balcony in a little time. Serena held the door open for Blair as they walked outside. The night sky creating an excellent backdrop for the city. Serena closed the door and stood beside Blair.

"Is it about Dan?" Serena asked, breaking the silence.

Blair didn't reply, but she didn't need to. If the watery eyes weren't already clue, Serena knew. She placed her glass down on an empty table and wrapped her arms around Blair. Blair felt the tears fall down from her eyes, no doubt ruining her make-up that she had worked hard on. But she didn't care, she couldn't hide it any longer.

"I'm sure he would be right here if he could," Serena told her.

"I know he has work to do, but it's just that it would be nice if for once he could just be there for me. It's like ever since we got back, it's been non-stop work for him while I waited for him," Blair replied.

"I'm sure he feels guilty."

"I don't think he does," Blair said as she sat down on an empty chair.

Serena quickly found another chair and dragged it over to Blair before sitting on it herself. She grabbed Blair's hands in her own and looked at her in the eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"This morning, he found Chuck in my closet."

Serena's eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing could come out. It felt as though her bran had paused. She saw more tears fall from Blair's and she quickly wiped them with her gloves.

"Thanks," Blair said softly.

"What was Chuck doing in your closet?" Serena asked, unable to believe that she had just asked that.

"There's not really a good reason. Lately, while Dan's been at work or just hanging out with others, I've been spending time with Chuck. Now before you say anything, me and Chuck aren't having a secret affair. We've just been hanging out. Like old friends," Blair told her.

"Yes, but it's Chuck. You guys were in love."

"Yes, we were but that was years ago. I love Dan now."

"So, you can honestly say that there isn't anything going on between you an Chuck?" Serena asked.

"Well….."

"Blair!"

"It's not like that, Serena. We just kissed," Blair said.

"You kissed? How is that nothing?" Serena asked.

"It was just in the moment. A few days ago, we were having lunch at Victrola and we just got so caught up. I made sure I stopped it before it went any further."

Serena looked at her. She believed her. She knew Blair wouldn't have the heart to cheat on the one she loved. She may be a bitch, but she wasn't heartless.

"Well I'm glad that you put a stop to it," Serena said, squeezing her hands.

"We're just friends. I don't know, it's a weird friendship. It's like I'm princess Ann and he's my Joe Bradley," Blair said with a smile.

_Well, at least I hope we just stay like that, _she thought.

"Care to explain?"

"Roman Holiday. A princess leaves for a day and has the time of her life with a complete stranger," Blair explained.

"I'll take your word for it," Serena laughed.

They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. They both looked over and saw a waiter standing there.

"Dinner is being served, ladies," he said.

"Thank you," Serena replied and got up from the chair.

Blair got up also and quickly looked at herself in the reflection of the windows in the door. Her make-up hadn't been ruined. Dorota had been right in convincing her to go for the waterproof mascara. She looked over at Serena.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two linked their arms and walked back inside. Dinner should be interesting.


	12. Familiar

**A/N: I want to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter! & all of those that read it! I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

The smell of the nights feast drifted all through the hotel's dining hall. One whiff of the roasted turkey could make you hungry in an instant. Blair and Serena found their way to the table Lily had reserved for all of them. They scanned the table for their places. Blair found her name first and Serena's was placed right beside hers. On Blair's other side, Jenny's name was written on her name card. The best friends sat down and scanned the crowd.

"I've missed these gatherings," Blair said, not taking her eyes off of the people making their way to their own seats.

"I've missed going to them without my best friend," Serena replied, giving Blair's hand a small squeeze.

Blair looked over at her and smiled. Just when she thought she would be a stranger, she found the familiarity of her time before Yale. They heard Lily's voice getting louder as she made her way to the table. Jenny and Eric not far behind her. She smiled at the two girls before sitting a few seats away from them at the table. Jenny pulled out her chair and sat down, Eric beside her.

"Blair, you look amazing!" Jenny said as she saw the dazzling brunette.

"Told you," Eric piped in.

Blair let out a small laugh and took a sip of her water, which the waiter had been kind enough to pour. The food was starting to make it's way to the tables, but there were still some seats that were unoccupied.

She looked over at Serena, who was happily drinking her wine. She tapped her knee gently, just light enough to get her attention. Serena turned her head abruptly and set her attention on Blair.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if anyone's supposed to join us at the table?" Blair asked, motioning towards the two empty seats directly across from them.

"Probably Chuck and his plus one," Serena said, taking a sip.

"Jade," Blair murmured, anger seeping into her quiet words.

"Did you say something?" Serena asked, setting her glass down.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the turkey. I'm sure it'll be delicious," Blair said quickly.

"It should be. Mom got the best five star chefs in New York."

The sound of knives hitting plates and rings being taken off napkins was heard throughout the hall. People laughing joyously and warmth grew, surrounding everyone. The turkey had arrived at their table. Everyone got their white meats and started to eat. Still no one came to the vacant seats.

Blair chewed on a piece of her turkey, still not being able to take her eyes off the seats. Why did they entrance her? She did not know and she didn't want to know. The chairs kept her attention.

"Blair?" she heard from her left.

She turned her head ever so slightly and was met with Jenny's blue eyes looking at her very concerned.

"I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Blair replied.

"Well that's a relief," Jenny said as she took a sip of the champagne before her. "Listen, I wanted to tell you that Dan would be here but his boss is such a jerk and it is his first week there. You know he loves you, right?"

"Yes," Blair said as she nodded, her earrings dangling as she did.

Jenny smiled, showing an inaudible sigh of relief. She went back to her meal as did Blair. Immediately her eyes went back to the seats. Where was Chuck? He had to be here. It was Lily's gala after all.

"May I be excused?" Blair asked.

Lily nodded with a small smile. Blair returned the smile with one of her own before taking the napkin off her lap and placing it beside her plate. She grabbed her clutch and made her way to the bathrooms, which were across the lobby. She reached the outside of the hall only to hear hushed, tension-filled voices. She hid by the wall so she wouldn't be seen.

"-Let's go. We can't keep them waiting for longer. It's been fifteen minutes since they started eating!" she heard a familiar shrieking voice.

"I told you I am not going. I don't want to deal with all of that with you!" Chuck's shouted.

Blair felt her body freeze. She knew she should leave. Who was she to listen in on Chuck and Jade's arguments. It certainly wasn't ladylike. But as much as she knew she should leave, her feet didn't bother moving. Neither could her heart.

"Deal with me? You should have just told me I was such a pain!" Jade yelled at him.

"Cut the crap. You and I both know that there is nothing between us. We use each other. That's just what we do and I don't want to do it anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" Jade's voice had a slight quiver in it.

"I'm saying I no longer want you interfering in my life. These are my friends and family. Not yours and I would appreciate it if you left," Chuck told her.

"You know you wouldn't be saying this if Blair hadn't come back to the city," Jade spat out.

Blair gulped. Could this be true? She felt herself backing away from the wall and back into the hall. Her heart pounding ferociously inside of her. Her breaths coming out more rapidly. She walked back to the table, her meal still waiting for her. She sat down and instantly started to eat her turkey. The rest of the table had already finished and was starting on desert.

"B," she heard Serena say to her softly.

But she didn't look up. Instead she took a sip of her water and resumed eating. Once the plate was empty she grabbed her water again and began gulping it.

"Blair," Serena said, grabbing the glass from her.

She turned and looked her best friend in the eye. Most of the others sitting at the table were quiet, pretending they hadn't noticed a thing. But Blair knew. She was one of them after all. They looked up briefly from the chocolate mousse. Her heart hadn't stopped racing and she was sure that they could all hear it. She pushed her chair out and mumbled a quick "Excuse me" before gallivanting towards the bathrooms.

Serena watched, eyes wide open. Blair was never the one to run off during dinner. She had always enforced that on Serena. She turned to her mother and met the same expression she was wearing.

"Excuse me," Serena said as she got up from her own chair and went off to find Blair.

It wasn't hard to find her. There were only limited places that Blair could go where she couldn't cause a scene. The bathroom.

Serena pushed open the door and walked into the spacious facility. There stood Blair. Tears running down from her eyes and standing in front of the mirror. Her clutch located beside her on the counter. Serena ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug. Blair hugged back, sobbing onto Serena's dress.

"I ruined everything," Blair said, her voice being muffled.

Serena held her closer.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she told her.

Blair pulled back from her and stared at Serena. Her make up was ruined, but that didn't seem to be the problem. Her eyes were sad. A sight Serena rarely saw.

"What is it, Blair?" Serena asked her calmly.

"I-I overheard Chuck and Jade talking earlier…." Blair started.

She felt her knees begin to buckle and quickly ran over to the giant ottoman that sat in the middle of the washroom. Serena ran and sat beside her.

"What did you hear?"

Blair looked up at Serena. Her eyes had become more bloodshot.

"Jade said that Chuck was only breaking up with her because I was back and I think she may have been right. I've been taking him away from her and I have no right to. Can't you see what a horrible person I am?" Blair said.

"Jade's just a bitch. Chuck has a million reasons to break up with her and none of them have to do with you," Serena reassured her.

"But what if it is true? Seriously Serena, what if I hadn't come back to the city? They wouldn't be having all of these problems," Blair said.

"Blair-"

"Well? Would they have broken up if I wasn't here?" Blair asked, cutting Serena off.

Serena sighed. As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew it wasn't true. Chuck had claimed he had fallen in love with Jade the moment he had brought her over for a family dinner a month ago. That was the only time he had claimed love for another human being after Blair had left.

"Why are you taking a long time to answer?" Blair asked softly.

"Oh, Blair," Serena said with tears coming out of her own eyes.

Blair felt her own tears well up once more. She got up from her seat and walked over to a stall. After grabbing a handful of toilet paper, she walked back out and wiped the tears off of her porcelain complexion. She didn't care much about how she looked now, she just wanted to go home. She turned and threw away the paper and headed for the door. Serena got up and followed her.

"Blair, wait!" she said.

Blair turned around as Serena caught up to her.

"You can't just leave. The party hasn't even started," Serena said.

"I don't need to be here. I just want to go home and go to bed, it's been a long day. With all that crap that went on this morning, I don't know how I even got the energy to stay up all this time," Blair said with a smile.

"Why don't you stay for at least another half hour?" Serena said in hopes of persuading Blair.

"I'm just so tired, Serena. I hope you can understand," Blair replied.

Serena sighed. There was no way of getting Blair to stay. She gave a sympathetic look to her friend before telling her she would go and get her coat. Serena walked over to the giant closet located right outside the hall and asked for the trench Blair had been wearing earlier. After she got it, she walked back to Blair and handed her the coat.

"Thank you," Blair said with a smile as she put it on.

"I guess you'll be going home then," Serena said with a small smile.

"Yes. But please tell your mother that I already mailed my cheque yesterday and that the charity should receive it within a day or two," Blair said.

"I'll tell her that," Serena assured her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They hugged quickly before Blair headed outside to her waiting limo. Serena watched as she sat in the long, dark vehicle and drove off. Serena sighed and walked back into the hall. She had only one thing on her mind: finding Chuck.

By this time the food had been cleared off the tables and people were grabbing their after dinner drinks and mingling around. She saw Lily talking with a few of the party guests. Lily saw her daughter walking away and quickly excused herself from the company of her guests to go follow her.

"Serena," she called ever so lightly.

Serena stopped walking and turned around. Her mother held a champagne flute and walked over to her side.

"Where is Blair?" she asked worriedly.

"She had to go home."

"Why? Is something the matter?" Lily asked, her tone growing more anxious.

"No, she was just tired. You know how those Yale grads can be. Always doing something," Serena said with a small laugh, trying to go and find Chuck.

"Very well, but if there is something seriously wrong with Blair you have to tell me right now," she told her eldest offspring.

Serena nodded and stalked off. She walked past the already-too-drunk guests and past the we'd-rather-not-get-a-reputation guests. She spotted Eric and Jenny over by the corner and made her way there. Walking was entirely uncomfortable with her heels but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

By the time she had gotten to their spot, she had all of her energy drained from her. She took a glass of champagne from the closest waiter and took a sip before walking up to them.

"Hey you two," she said sweetly.

They smiled in return.

"How's Blair?" Eric asked, taking a sip of his own champagne.

"She was feeling a bit tired so she went home. And don't worry, it's nothing serious. I just need to know where Chuck is," Serena said hurriedly.

"Chuck?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. I just need to ask him something. Have you two seen him?" Serena asked.

"I saw him and Jade going towards the balcony a few minutes ago," Eric told his sister.

"Jade," Serena said angrily.

Eric and Jenny looked towards each other, like the other one that answer to Serena's odd behaviour. But neither did. They looked back at her as she set her now empty glass down and made her way to the balcony.

Serena lifted the bottom of her dress up a bit so she could walk a little bit faster. She had no idea what she was going to say to him but she knew it would probably start along the lines of "You motherfucker!" The doors of the balcony drew closer and closer and in no time her hand was on the knob. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

She walked out onto the balcony. True to what Eric had said, Jade and Chuck stood on the balcony facing each other. Neither of their expressions showed a happy environment. Serena crossed her arms and stormed over to where Chuck stood.

"You motherfucker!" she shouted.

He gave her an odd look. What possible reason would she have to call him that? He stood, almost towering her. His hands in his pockets and his face grim.

"Can I help you?" he said sarcastically.

"How about you tell me why Blair left?" Serena said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I haven't spoken to her all night," Chuck told her.

"But she heard you speak. The both of you. Now she thinks that she is responsible for you two breaking up," Serena said in disgusted tone.

"Well she is," Jade said from behind Serena.

Serena turned around and glared at her. Her arms were still crossed but her tone became different.

"You've done enough talking for today," she said icily.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked, as she stepped closer.

"Blair heard your stupid accusation."

"And that's my fault because?"

"Bitch," Serena said coldly.

"Ooh, stunning starlet goes psycho," Jade said in her best reporter voice.

"Shut up!" Chuck and Serena said in unison.

Serena turned her attention back to Chuck. He was looking at Jade, with anger in his eyes. She dropped her arms and cleared her throat. His eyes went back to Serena.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"At home and I think it's best that you don't talk to her," Serena said in non-expressive tone.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion," Chuck replied.

"It wasn't an opinion. The more time she spends with you, the more complicated her life will be. I know you two shared a past but that's all it is. The past. You need to get over it," Serena told him.

Chuck looked at her. There was no joking matter in her tone. He looked over at Jade. She seemed to be trying to hide a smirk. He exhaled before marching back inside. The party reached him as soon as he waked through the door. Smiles planted on each of the party guests faces.

He walked over to the bar and asked for a scotch on the rocks. He received it in a matter of seconds. Being a Bass has it's advantages. He sat there, quietly. One memory kept wandering back into his mind: The moment he saw Blair back in the city.

* * *

_He walked through Central Park during his usual afternoon stroll. The sun shone down and the leaves that had changed colour lay on the ground. He watched as children walked by with their parents, grandmothers but more often than not, their beloved nannies. _

_He kept his hands in his pockets and his scarf on tight. He heard the birds sing. A noise he used to hate but one that he was now accustomed to. He looked at his watch. A few more minutes before he would have to climb into his limo and drive back to work. He looked back up and stopped in his tracks. _

_The curly chocolate brown curls. The same petite figure and the exactly same great sense of fashion. It could be anyone, but if it was anyone he would have walked away. He found himself walking towards this person. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth._

"_Blair?" he asked. _

_The figure turned around and revealing none other than the queen herself. An instant smile grew on his face. _

"_Chuck, it's great to see you," she said._

_He was so overcome with happiness that he enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back. He breathed in the scent of her hair. She was still the same. She had come back. He knew the smile on his face couldn't be erased. It just couldn't. He felt a small bit of pain when they separated, but the smile was still firmly in it's spot. She smiled at him. Oh, how he had missed that smile._

"_I heard you went to Yale.. That must have been great, going to your dream school and all," he said, trying to strike up a conversation. _

"_Yale was absolutely perfect. It really was a dream come true," she replied._

_Her smile grew even bigger, making him more happy. Growing up with her all these years, Yale had been of the most important things to her. He was so glad that she had chosen to go. He couldn't be selfish. It was her dream after all. _

"_So I'm guessing you graduated then," he said, mentally kicking himself in the head for saying such an obvious and stupid thing. _

_But she didn't even waver her smile, which made him smile a bit more. He felt those butterflies he had hidden for the past four years come back. He saw her mentally go through something in her head before talking. _

"_Yes. Me and Dan are back in the city. We're both English majors," she said. _

_Chuck felt his whole world come crashing down. She had moved on. With Dan none the less. He had barely moved on. The only "relationship" he had was with some social climbing TV reporter, Jade. And like that was going anywhere. He was supposed to dump her today, but maybe keeping her around wouldn't be too bad. _

"_Dan Humphrey?" he asked for a calcification. _

"_Yes. We've actually been dating since freshmen year. I'm in a really happy place right now," she said. _

_Chuck managed to gather some energy to send back a smile. Great, now she was in a happy place. With Humphrey. Didn't they used to have happy places when they were still together. Sure they had been teenagers, but he had known it was true love. He had thought she had thought so as well. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe it never was. _

"_Well congratulations, Blair. Happiness is something hard to come by."_

_He knew those words were truer than ever. He hoped he would find happiness again one day. But that couldn't happen. Not without his Waldorf._

"_Thank you, Chuck," she answered sweetly. _

_He knew he had to get out of there. The more time he spent with her, the more it was going to pain him. He was sure of it. He looked at his watch. He still had seven minutes before he had to get back to the office. He looked back at her._

"_Look, I have to go. A business meeting," he lied. _

_He hated doing it to her, but he knew it was for the best. Besides, she has Dan now._

"_Wow, Chuck Bass the business man," she teased him._

_How he had missed her teasing. How he had missed her._

"_I know, hard to believe," he replied with a laugh._

_Laughing. Something he did rarely, and usually only in the company of those he truly cared about. Laughter, just for her._

"_Well, I guess you better be on your way," she said. _

_He felt the pain of leaving her all over again, but he had to. He just had to. _

"_Yes. It was nice seeing you again. It was really was," he said. _

_More than she'll ever know. _

"_Yeah, it was," she said with a smile. _

_That smile made him smile as she walked away from her. With each step, more regret filled his mind. He had to do something. He needed to be around her. Screw the pain. She was his drug of choice and he was relapsing. Without another thought crossing his mind, he turned around._

"_Wait, Blair!" he called to her. _

_She turned around. A breeze fell through, sweeping her locks. Perfection. He ran towards her. _

"_How about we do dinner, tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully. _

_She stood there speechless. He watched as she blinked. She opened her mouth and her words fell out._

"_Um, sure. As friends."_

_She emphasized the word friends. He got the hint. He smiled and replied. _

"_Yeah, as friends."_

"_So, yes. Tomorrow night. Dinner," she said as she went through their plans._

_He simply nodded before walking away. He shoved his hands back into his pockets. He had to restrain himself from doing a happy dance right then and there. He was going to have dinner with Blair Waldorf, his friend._

* * *

He took another sip of his scotch. It just wasn't strong enough for him tonight. He checked the time on his watch. It was quarter after eleven. Blair would still be up. He got up from the bar stool and grabbed the nearest waiter.

"Grab my coat. It'll say Bass on it," he said as he walked out of the hall.

He was going to talk to Blair. And no one was going to stop him.

* * *

Dan put the last of his files away and grabbed his briefcase. He shut down his computer and walked over to grab his coat. He hadn't been in a good mood that night. He felt awful about making Blair go by herself but he knew that she understood what he had to do. He just couldn't get past the guilt. He hasn't even spoken to her since the events that morning. He could get over the Chuck thing. He just needed to talk to her. Tonight.

He heard footsteps approaching. He quickly pulled his coat on only to see his boss, Mr. Carrington, in front of him.

"Still here I see, Daniel," he said.

"I was just getting ready to leave, sir," he said as he buttoned his buttons.

"I know it isn't really any of my business, but is something bothering you lately?" his boss asked.

"Not really."

"Ah, but do admit something is bothering you. Let me guess, that Blair girl your head over heels for," Mr. Carrington said.

"Yes," Dan replied.

"What has happened now?"

"Nothing much. I guess we're at a complicated stage. I couldn't deal with it this morning so I just left," he said.

"You just left the poor girl?" his boss asked, quite intrigued.

"Things just happen that make you seem like your going to lose it," Dan said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't know what to do."

"You're a writer, aren't you?"

Dan looked at him, a bit caught off guard.

"Y-yes," he stammered, not sure where this was going to go.

"Well what would the logical person in one of your stories do?" Mr. Carrington asked.

"Kick himself in the head and then go apologize," Dan said with a small smile.

"There! Now you know what to do," his boss said as he turned to leave.

Dan stood there, trying not to laugh. He grabbed his briefcase, which had been placed on the table during their conversation. He knew what he had to do. He had to talk to Blair. Tonight.


	13. Safe

**A/N: Sorry for yet another long delay, but finals are coming up soon so I've been busy round the clock. Anyways, I would love to thank all of those that have read, reviewed, favourited or alerted the story. It really means a lot. I would also like to thank teaandrea90 for making such a great video based on the first chapter of this story. It was really good! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The taxi cab stopped outside of the familiar Waldorf building. Dan grabbed a few bills out of his pocket and hurriedly handed them to the cab driver. He didn't bother asking for change and simply opened the door. As he ran out, he almost forgot to close the door. Thank goodness a small moment of composure had reached his brain. He quickly walked into the building, opening the door for himself before the doorman even had a chance. As he walked to the elevator, the only sound that could be heard was of his loafers hitting the ground every half second.

Stepping in the giant transporting metal box, he pressed the button for the penthouse floor. He heard another pair of feet trying to catch up to the elevator. Like any normal person, Dan pressed the button to hold the doors open. Little did he know he would regret in just a few moments.

There he was. There was Chuck mother fucking Bass standing right there in the elevator. The elevator in Blair's building. He seemed out breath and it was apparent he hadn't changed from his party clothes. Dan stood taller and felt the anger in his eyes seep out. Chuck only ignored him and pressed the button to close the doors. He leaned against the side of the elevator and placed his hands in his pockets.

"You should leave," Dan said, breaking the silence between them.

"Last time I checked this was Blair's building. Not yours," Chuck replied.

"I don't see the point with you. Just because you blew it with her doesn't mean that you have to ruin other's chances at enjoying true love," Dan said calmly.

Chuck felt the cold of the words even before they had reached his ears. There was nothing more shameful and hurtful than the truth. He looked up and watched the lights go from floor number to floor number. In what seemed like ages, the lights for the penthouse floor finally lit up. There was a slight pause before the doors opened.

* * *

Chuck walked out the elevator. He could hear Dan's footsteps behind him, but paid no attention. As if on cue, the both of them looked up the stairs. He heard Dan set his briefcase down on a table. Chuck started up the stairs but before he moved up one more step, a firm grip was placed on his shoulders. He turned around and was met with Dan's stern expression.

"Maybe we should go at the same time," he said softly, not to wake up the rest of the household.

Chuck simply nodded and started walking up the stairs again, this time moving over to the side so Dan could walk up beside him. In what seemed like a short distance, the journey up the stairs felt as if they were climbing Mt. Everest. A million questions going through there minds. What would they say? What would she say? Would she ever want to speak to them after that? Or would she want to be with one of them? So many questions yet that answers to not even one.

They reached the top of the stairs. Dan glanced at Chuck but couldn't see a nervous bit on the young business heir. He sighed and placed his hand on the door knob, gently opening the door. The two stepped in and were astonished as to what they saw.

Now normally when one enters a bedroom at night, it is expected to see someone sound asleep. Especially after a night of partying. But this was not the case that night. Blair's bed was empty and no sign of her actually sleeping in it. But that didn't mean she wasn't there.

The two looked around the room. Chuck was ready to give up when he saw a slight glimmer from the closet. Curiously he opened the closet door. After turning on the lights, it had turned out that the glimmer he had found had been coming from a pair of heels. The exact heels that Blair had been wearing that night. Even if he had seen her for a second, he knew he would never forget the way she looked that night.

He walked into the closet, trying to find anything else that would show him where she was. But he came up short and retreated from the closet. He saw Dan looking at him.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Just the shoes she was wearing tonight. She must have come back and stayed or gone somewhere else," Chuck told his and he made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door and looked around the marble-tiled room. He peered over the garbage can. Nothing. He looked over at the counter and saw the face wash that had been left out. He saw the face cloth beside it, complete with the washed off make-up. _She was here, _he thought making a mental note in his head. He walked out of the bathroom only to almost collide with Dan.

"Watch where your going, Humphrey," he said.

"I have a feeling she's downstairs. Possibly the kitchen," Dan said, ignoring Chuck's earlier comment.

"Why would she be there?"

"Because even the rich need to eat and I'd hate to be the one to tell you, but small sandwiches aren't enough to fill a stomach," Dan replied.

Chuck resisted the urge to roll his eyes but no such luck. Instead he walked past Dan and towards the door. Dan right on his heels. The two walked down the stairs, making sure they didn't make a peep. Sure enough as Dan had guessed, there was a dim light coming from the kitchen. The two men looked at each other.

"What if it's not her?" Chuck asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"It's got to be her. Who else could be?" Dan answered.

Chuck sighed and placed his hands on the handles. With on more deep breath, he opened the door. The light was coming from the corner, a candle to be exact. A bowl of strawberries were left on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He could see the silhouette of a large, plump figure a few feet near the candle. Chuck felt a smirk starting to grow on his face as he turned around and saw Dan's expression.

"Sorry to bother you, Dorota," Dan said to Dorota as she came into the light.

"It is alright, Mister Dan," Dorota replied as she went to place a layer of plastic cover over the bowl of strawberries.

"Do you know where Blair might be?" Chuck asked.

Dorota bit her lip. She pressed the plastic wraps onto the side of the bowl and made her way to the refrigerator. She opened the door and placed the bowl inside before shutting the door, leaving the only light source to be the candle once again. She turned around and had her hands behind her, intertwined with each other.

"Do you know where Blair is, Dorota?" Chuck repeated.

"I cannot tell you, Mister Chuck," Dorota said.

"Can you tell me?" Dan asked.

"Certainly not you," Dorota said sternly as she made eye contact with him.

Chuck swore he heard Dan gulp out of fear, but decided not to say anything. Instead he kept his attention on Dorota. She stood there strongly. Her eyes meant you couldn't get past her and he knew that. He walked closer, stopping when he was just a foot away from her. He made eye contact before speaking.

"Is she somewhere safe?" he asked.

Dorota nodded her head and Chuck knew that she was done talking for the night.

"Thank you," he said simply before turning and walking towards the door.

Dan stood confused but followed Chuck out, shutting the door behind him. Chuck was now standing at the elevator and the call button was lit up. Dan walked quicker until he was at his side. A moment later the doors opened and the two stepped in. It wasn't until the doors closed in front of them that conversation started.

"Where do you think she might be?" Dan asked, noticing Chuck's expression.

"Somewhere that she feels at home," he said, not making any eye contact with him.

"Home? That could be anywhere," Dan said, leaning against the side of the elevator.

"No, just where she's always felt safe."

Dan turned his head and looked at Chuck.

"Safe?"

"Yes, safe. I don't know, some people just have places where they feel the safest. It's just a place where they go to get away from it all. To clear their minds. To escape," Chuck said softly.

"Do you have a safe place?" Dan asked.

Chuck looked at him, losing his train of thought. He put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head.

"Don't be so sentimental, Humphrey. I said some people, not all people."

"It was just a question. It wouldn't hurt you to answer one once and a while," Dan responded.

"And it wouldn't hurt you grow a pair," Chuck said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dan asked.

"It means: Grow. A. Pair."

Dan glared at him and felt his body move forward because sooner than he thought he was standing right in front of Chuck Bass and his hands ready to fight. His eyes full of hate and his jaw clenching, Dan spoke.

"Why don't you? Everyone knows you were some lost asshole the moment Blair left for Yale. And now that she's back all you do is be with her instead of spending time with the woman that you supposedly love."

"I don't love Jade and never will. Besides if I don't spend time with Blair, who will? Serena's busy with her new movie. Your sister has that fashion line going on. Dorota cooks and cleans. And what about you? You have work and that apparently comes first in your life-"

"Shut up!"

"It must be more important to you than Blair because obviously you love work and Blair is just second, just the way to you want it-"

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up!" Dan shouted.

The elevator doors opened before either could say one more thing. Dan stalked out, while Chuck chose to saunter. He knew he had won the battle. Dan had nothing on him. But it wasn't about these stupid battles. This was supposed to be about Blair.

Blair. There was only one place he knew she would be. There was no denying it.

He walked outside and saw his limo waiting, the exact same spot it had been in just half an hour ago. He looked over and saw Dan shivering over by the side. No doubt trying to catch a cab but having no such luck. Chuck sighed. There was no point in leaving the guy outside. Besides Blair would probably want to talk to him. He was her boyfriend.

"Need a lift?" Chuck called over to him.

Dan didn't respond. He didn't need Chuck's charity. He was perfect capable of handling this himself. But it was cold. Very cold. Colder than he thought it would, but seeing as though he had been inside all day, he should have know. The limo didn't sound like such a bad idea now. In fact it seemed like the only option. He angrily sighed and walked over to Chuck.

"Just take me to Blair," he said gruffly as he slid into the limo.

"No problem, Humphrey."

* * *

The familiar sounds of Victrola were surrounding her. She knew she shouldn't be here. She should be at that party and showing the world that she was still Blair Waldorf. But something about Victrola was calling to her. Something about it felt safe and welcoming. Like she had no where else to go.

She found an empty spot at the bar and sat down. The bartender walked by and she simply ordered a scotch on the rocks. He said he would make it right away. She gave him a small showing her gratitude but didn't have the energy for it to last longer. Instead she rested her head in her hand. She felt the vibrations of phone through her purse. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID.

It was Serena. She sighed and turned her phone off. That was the eleventh time she had called tonight. Maybe she should just text back and tell her that she's alright. But that would require energy and frankly she didn't have any left. She checked the time. It was only twelve thirty-four. She groaned and put the phone back in her purse.

Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier as each second passed. The bartender was still busy with her drink. Why did it have to take so long? She could just last out at him, but again that would require energy and she felt being drained out of her. Maybe if she just rested her eyes she'll be as good as new. Yeah, just resting her eyes.

* * *

"Victrola? You honestly think she would be here?" Dan asked out of anger as the limo stopped outside the burlesque club.

"Yes. She feels safe here. Now are you going to come inside and be a man or are you going to whine and complain here?" Chuck asked as a smirk grew on his lips before adding. "Like a guy who hasn't grown a pair?"

That got to him. Dan scrambled out the limo and shut the door behind him. He and Chuck stood facing the outside of the building. Dan scolded as a drag queen walked by him. He had only been to Victrola a few select times. He did have to say that he had lost faith in Chuck when the Bass man himself had told everyone about his investment in a burlesque club on the Lower East Side. Of course no one took him seriously. Why should they? He's Chuck Bass buying a slightly more classy strip club. But the club had stayed in tact and even gotten a good review in New York Magazine.

Chuck started to walk towards the door and Dan followed. As they walked into the club, they were met with the dark lights of the entrance. By the end of the long hallway, the lights and sounds of Victrola were in full swing. Performers performing on stage and the rest of the crowd cheering them on. This was definitely Victrola.

Chuck turned to Dan quickly, who seemed to be enjoying the club. Chuck lightly punched his shoulder in order to get his attention. And it worked.

"What was that for?" Dan asked.

"I'll look in the V.I.P. rooms and you check out the dance floors and bar. If either of us finds her, call the other one. Alright?" Chuck said loudly over the music.

Dan nodded in return and went in search of the bar. He was going to need a good drink before attempting to find Blair through the sea of horny New Yorkers. He looked behind him and saw Chuck walking in the opposite direction.

When he reached the bar, he quickly found the bartender and told him his drink order. He looked around for an empty seat, his legs were killing them. He saw one next to a small figure resting her head on the bar. A drink in front of her. Untouched.

The pulled out the stool next to hers and waited. But his eyes kept going back to the girl beside him. Should he do something? What if he didn't and something bad would happen to her? He cleared his throat in hoping to get her attention, but she didn't move an inch. So he patted her arm lightly.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" he asked softly.

The girl's head started to move, but she didn't show any signs of wanting to wake up. He sighed and turned to the bartender that was drying glasses.

"How long has she been here?" Dan asked.

"About an hour now. She ordered a drink, and well didn't drink it. Kind of on the quiet side," he replied.

Dan looked back at her. She was in a party dress. Well more like gown according to the size of it and the detail. Probably something Blair would wear. Blair.

Blair. Could it be her? It had to be her, who else could it be? And he was positive he had caught a glimpse of her dress hanging in her closet. His heart began racing faster. He had found her. He immediately put down some money from his wallet to cover the drinks and then proceeded to wake up Blair.

"Blair. Blair. Blair," he loudly whispered into her ears.

"Dan?" she asked in an equally soft voice.

Dan got up from his seat and shrugged off his coat and place it around her shoulders. She lifted her head and smiled instantly. She got up from the stool and placed her arms around him. Even though she was tired as tired as she could be, something about being with the one she loved gave her energy to stay awake.

"I'm so sorry," she said into his shirt.

"What for?" he asked, holding her tighter.

"I ruined it for them. I ruined their relationship," she said as she looked up at Dan.

Her eyes were now glistened with her tears. He felt his heart break. He rarely saw Blair this upset over anything, much less anyone. He smoothed her hair and started leading her towards the exit doors. They felt the party of Victrola behind them and soon found themselves out on the sidewalk. Sure enough, Chuck's limo was still in there. The driver immediately saw them and opened the door for them. Dan helped Blair inside first before getting his phone out.

**She's with me. Meet us by the limo.**

He sure hoped Chuck got his text before he too climbed into the limo. Blair was sitting on one of the seats on the side. Her eyes seemed drowsy. He moved over to sit beside her and placed her head on his shoulders. She fell asleep instantly. He heard the door open and looked over as soon as Chuck was sitting down in the limo. He looked at Blair and wave of relief washed over his face as he saw that she was safe. He told his driver something and the limo started up.

"Where did you find her?" Chuck asked as he picked imaginary lint off his coat.

"At the bar. She was fast asleep but it didn't look like anyone had been bothering her or anything like that. She didn't even have a sip of her drink," Dan informed him.

Chuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting tired and the thought of Blair being safe made him a feel a bit better on the inside.

"I don't think she wants to go home," Chuck found himself saying.

Dan whipped his head around at him. Blair's head almost fell off his shoulders, but his hand kept it placed there. He positioned his body carefully so he was looking directly at Chuck, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to him but more to the carpeting.

"Where else are we going to take her?" Dan asked, making sure his voice didn't go over a whisper.

"Maybe a hotel, I don't know. It just doesn't seem like she wanted to go home in the first place, like she couldn't stand it," Chuck replied.

"That was hours ago, she's fine. She's sleeping," Dan said as he moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I'm telling you, she would be much better off somewhere else. Let's take her to a hotel," Chuck said before adding. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her."

Dan sighed before finally giving in.

"Fine," he said.

Chuck sat there and looked out the window. He didn't know why but he had a strong connection with her at this moment. Like he knew what she wanted. No, not a mind reader. Chuck Bass was no fucking psychic. But he knew that if she went home, she wouldn't be happy tomorrow morning. He just knew. He looked over at Dan and Blair.

He was looking at her with worried eyes. He kept fixing the coat he had placed on her. Chuck felt a pang of jealousy come over him. He wanted to be Dan. He wanted to be the one that had found Blair and he wanted to be the one she loved. But he knew that boat had passed and he had failed to get on in time. And that would always stick with him.

He felt the limo stopped and he peered out the window. They were outside the Palace. _Fuck!, _he thought. He saw his driver appear at the door and opened it.

"Sorry Gus, but just take us back to my place," he said before shutting the door.

"Your place?" Dan asked as soon as the door had shut.

"Yes. There is no party going on and Jade's not there. Besides other than the hotel, no other could compare," Chuck told him as the limo started up again.

"Sure, whatever."

"You really don't like me, do you?" Chuck said as the limo took a right turn.

"I never had a reason to like you. Within the first week of meeting you, you almost raped my sister. You've never treated me with any kind of respect and I highly doubt you ever will," Dan replied.

"I apologized to your sister in the past."

"Good for you, but I still don't see why I have to like you when I can barely stand you. You don't even want to be near me but you deal with it anyway because of Blair," Dan said.

Chuck sat there quietly. For a writer, Dan sure did a lot of talking. Maybe he should be on the radio with his own morning show or something like that. He looked out the window. No sign of the Bass building just yet. He sighed and turned to look at Dan. He was looking in the opposite direction.

"Blair's special to me," Chuck said quietly.

Before Dan could say anything, Chuck began to talk again.

"She saved me from what I could have become. She showed me what I had been missing all my life," Chuck said in a faint voice.

Dan gave him a sympathetic smile before turning his attention back to Blair. He didn't know what to feel about Chuck's comments. Maybe it was because that was the exact same way he felt about Blair.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his penthouse. Everything was neat, no doubt work of the maids. Chuck shrugged off his coat and gave it to the nearest employee. Dan did the same as Chuck turned to one of the maids.

"Make sure you use the Egyptian's in the guest bedroom," he said as they turned away.

Dan held Blair up, but she was still fast asleep. He brought her over to the couch and gently lay her down. He turned to Chuck, who was still standing near them. His eyes on Blair.

"Do you happen to have a night gown or something like that? I'd hate for her to sleep in her party dress," Dan said.

"Yeah. I'll check Jade's stuff," he replied before unwillingly trotting up the stairs.

As he walked away, he felt his heart grow sadder. The thought of not being beside her frightened him. He had been away from her for too long and he couldn't stand it at all. He reached Jade's room and looked through her closet, which was filled with clothes he had bought her. Or so she claimed but it was obvious that she had been taking his platinum out for a spin one to many times. He looked through her night gowns. She had horrible taste since ninety percent of them were covered in a floral print.

He was about to give up when he saw a light pink one. It wasn't too short or too long. Just the way Blair liked it. He took it out of the closet and off the hanger before heading downstairs. Blair and Dan were still in the same spot. Dan looked up as Chuck approached them.

"Will this do?" Chuck asked as he held the night gown.

"Yeah," Dan replied as he got up from the couch and picked up Blair.

Chuck felt yet another piece of his heart break. Dan was holding her wedding style and something about it showed that he would never have that. He started to lead the way to the guest bedroom. The maids had set up the room the way he had asked them to. He put the night gown on the bed and turned to leave.

"Thanks," he heard Dan say as he reached the door.

Chuck stood for a moment before shutting the door behind him. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. The clock told him it was one fifteen am. Jade would probably be back a four or maybe just get a room at the hotel. Oh well, it's not like he cared.

As he got ready for bed, he couldn't get the image of Blair out of his head. She was staying at his house but with her boyfriend. It pained him to know, but he let that on. No, he would just keep going on with his life. And as for that talk he had wanted to have with her, it probably wouldn't happen. How could it with Dan around?

He sat down in his bed, in his silk pyjama bottoms. The lamp on his side table was still on. As much as he wanted to have nothing to do with, just so he wouldn't have to deal with all the pain that came with it, he knew he couldn't. He loved Blair Waldorf.


	14. Comfort

**A/N: I am so sorry for a long update but I would really like to thank all of those that have reviewed, favourited, alerted or just plain old read the story. It really means a lot to me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The sunlight peeped through the blinds, silently announcing that it was the next day and yesterday was just a memory. Chuck's eyes fluttered open and quickly closed, followed by a groan. He turned his head on the pillow and grabbed another to shield the light seeping in. Was it too much to ask for just a few more minutes of darkness. He sighed, knowing that the sun had won the battle. After grabbing the nearest robe, he walked into his bathroom.

One hot shower and morning routine later, he found himself sitting in the kitchen waiting for his eggs Benedict. He heard footsteps approaching. Heels to be exact. Jade appeared in the kitchen, dressed for the day with a smile on her face. Seemed she had gotten the goodnight's rest he so desperately wanted. She sat in front of him and asked the maid to get her a cup of coffee before the two were left alone.

"Have a good night?" she asked with a smirk of her face.

"Just fine, especially the part without you," he replied with a smirk of his own.

"You seem tired. Guess obsessing over Blair Waldorf doesn't have it's perks. Tell me, what exactly did you do last night? Look for her, find out she was just fine but thought 'What the hell! Let me bring her home with me!'. Too bad her boyfriend is here too. Then your little affair would have actually kick started," she said as her coffee arrived in front of her.

Chuck waited for the maid to leave before speaking. The sound of the door shutting was his cue.

"I don't see the point of even discussing what did or did not happen last night. I helped out a friend. I don't even need to explain anything to you. I mean at least I'm the one that's honest about last night," he said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means precisely what is says. Come on, like you didn't have a small party of your own last night. You always throw a _party,_" he said as his breakfast arrived. "I mean, I'm just surprised you haven't had a banquet."

He tried not to notice Jade's impending anger, but it was hard to miss. Her eyes were growing wider and her teeth were beginning to clench. He thought she never looked funnier. She took a sip of her coffee, leaving a red lip mark on the cup. Her nails drummed on the table as she made eye contact with him.

"I should be leaving soon. Wouldn't want to talk to your little whore."

"She's not a whore. She's a woman, something I wish I could say about you," he said as he watched as she took her purse and hung it on her arm.

She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and shielded her eyes from the little danger from the lights in the room. She walked out of the room, leaving him to enjoy his splendid breakfast alone. That lasted all about four and a half minutes before he was once again joined by some company. This time he was happy to see that it was Eric and not Jade coming for revenge.

"Hey," Eric said as he sat down in front of his stepbrother.

"Good morning to you too. What brings you here?"

"Um, just in the neighbourhood," Eric replied, not looking at Chuck.

"You said you were staying at the Humphrey loft when you were in town. Want to try again?" Chuck responded.

Eric sighed before nodding his head. He ruffled up his brown hair and felt his legs started to shake. He planted his feet firmly on the ground but he couldn't stop it. His eyes began to water and didn't have enough to time to get rid of the tears. Questions clogged his mind. Questions that he had tried to block out as soon as he had heard the news, but it was no use now.

He had come to Chuck's first because he knew that Chuck would help him out and not go all crazy worrying about him and stuff like that. Something he knew a hundred percent would happen with his mom or his sister. He finally took a deep breath and looked up at Chuck.

"I think I might have AIDS."

Chuck felt the fork in his hand drop onto his plate followed by a _clang _of the collision. He pushed out his seat and was at Eric's side in seconds. He unconsciously put his arm around his younger sibling and brought him closer, not caring that his tears were staining his robe.

"We're going to get you tested," Chuck said in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

"He has and didn't even tell me," Eric said as the tears started up again.

"Who?"

"James S. Pine. Some guy who works at the local art supply store near Jenny's."

Chuck made a mental note of the name. There was no way this guy was going to get away with this. He felt someone else enter the room and decided to ignore it. What he couldn't ignore were the butterflies that had magically started flying around in his stomach.

"Chuck?" Blair asked softly.

He looked up and saw her standing there in the doorway. The sunlight from behind her, making her look even more beautiful. Almost an angel sent from above, just for him. He smile at her and managed to get one of his own from her. Then her eyes moved over to Eric and she smiled a bit more.

"Hello, Eric," she said as she walked into the kitchen a bit more.

Eric sat up, letting Chuck's arm drop. The tears on his face had now dried and to the normal person he looked fine, but Blair sensed something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing," Eric replied.

She opened her mouth to say something, but refrained. She didn't need to be a cause of awkward tension. Instead, she sat down on an empty chair near them. She smiled at Eric once more but ended up playing with her spoon instead.

Eric watched as she did so. Was Blair Waldorf nervous or something close to the word? She exhibited the signs. He followed her gaze towards Chuck. Chuck had already met it. Eric silently smirked to himself. _True love never dies, _he thought. He slowly got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"I forgot I had to pick something up for Jenny. Bye," he said as he made his exit, but he knew he hadn't broken the gaze held by Chuck and Blair.

The door shut behind him and the two were alone. Chuck couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a certain radiance about her that he knew would never waver. She was now looking down at the ground, a small smile on her face that he had no doubt was for him. She looked up again and her smile grew bigger.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out," she said quietly.

"It was no problem," he replied.

She bit her lip, hiding yet another smile from him and slowly pushed herself up from the table. He followed her movements before getting up from the table also.

"Dan also wanted to thank you," she said, breaking the silence.

"Tell him that he's welcome."

"I will. We're actually leaving in a few minutes. I left Jade's night gown on the bed. It looks as if it hasn't been used," she said, meeting his eyes,

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he responded, both knowing that was a lie.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now."

"Just for now," his voice just above a whisper.

Blair felt the tears well up in her eyes and the hurt expression Chuck was wearing didn't help one bit. She had no idea what to do. She loved Dan but lately past feelings of Chuck came flooding in an instant. The power he had over her, she had never been able to understand only that she couldn't fight it. Not ever. But Dan didn't deserve it.

The sound of the kitchen door opening. They both looked over and saw Dan standing there, wearing the same outfit he had the night before. Blair moved towards him and he placed his hand on her waist, bringing her close to him.

"Thanks, Chuck. I don't know how to repay you," Dan said, trying to appear civil.

"It really was no problem," Chuck replied, stealing a glance at Blair.

Blair looked down at the ground. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her. Burning into her soul and at the same time Dan's arm drew her closer towards his chest. She had to get out of there. She pushed Dan's arm off her and gave him a small smile as she did so.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," she said quietly as she left the room.

The two men watched as she left. The kitchen became quiet and Dan looked at Chuck, his eyes seemed to get a bit angrier.

"Like I said before, thank you for helping out last night," Dan said, breaking the murdering silence.

"I would have done it in an instant."

Dan nodded his head and played with the button on his jacket, as to not make any more conversation with Chuck. He frankly had no idea what to say to him besides "thanks" and had to bite his tongue from saying "stay away from my girlfriend".

Chuck had sat back down at his original seat and began to dig back into his breakfast. He didn't really mind Dan, but his mind was worriedly going through a thousand questions at once. All of them about Eric. He would have to book an appointment with the doctor and get him tested. Just the thought of Eric having AIDS sent shivers down his spine. He jabbed his fork into the eggs, causing Dan to look at him suspiciously.

"Something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Chuck whipped his head around at him, forgetting that he had been standing there all along.

"No," he replied, turning his attention back to his breakfast.

Dan hesitated, trying to think if there was anything he could say at all but came up short. He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the handle. The door opened but before he left, he turned to look at Chuck.

"Thanks again," he said and let the door shut behind him.

Chuck looked up, but Dan had already left. Dan was peculiar to him but it wasn't bothersome. He knew they would never get along and the only thing they will ever have in common was Blair. Just the thought of her name sent his heart racing, not that he would ever admit it.

He quickly finished his breakfast and bounded up to his room. After picking out his suit and tie, he grabbed his daily planner and was glad to see that he had a day off. It worked out in his favour. After getting dressed, he called his driver to bring the limo out front before he called Eric and told him that he would come and get him.

As he sat down in the car, Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch. It was going to be a long day. He just knew it. He felt his eyelids grow heavier but before they could even think of shutting, his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw that is was Serena. He sighed before putting the phone up to his ear.

"What is it dear step-sister?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Eric just told me. You were just going to take him to get tested and not tell me!" she shrieked on the other line.

"Keep it down. I think the Queen of England heard you," Chuck smirked.

"Ugh, shut up and pick me up. I'm coming with you two and I will not take no for answer," she said.

"Won't the paparazzi see you? The pictures will be published and then your mother will ask what on earth we were doing seeing a doctor in Long Island," he responded.

"I'll wear a disguise," she suggested.

Chuck had to bite his tongue from laughing. Serena had her odd ways and no one could hold that against her. He sighed and played with the liquid in his glass before continuing to speak to his step-sister.

"Fine. Be outside your place in ten minutes."

"Alright," she said as she hung up.

He rolled his eyes before shoving the phone back into his pocket. The drive was strangely pleasant, despite the situation. They drove past the park and towards the library, where Eric had promised to meet him. Sure enough as they approached the building, Eric sat outside on the steps. As soon as the limo was in full view, a smile broke onto his face and he bolted down the outdoor stairs. The driver held the door open for him as he quickly climbed in. The limo resumed driving as Eric settled in.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me," Eric said as he poured himself a glass of mineral water.

"People seem to be saying a lot of that lately," Chuck said as he sipped his scotch.

Eric smiled a little but couldn't keep it on his face for very long. He let his head fall into his hands and tried to close his eyes for a moment. Wishing more than anything that all of this was a dream. But he couldn't just pretend that it wasn't real. If the test came out to be positive, one night of passion would haunt him for the rest of his life. He felt a cool liquid streak down the side of his face, but he didn't care. There was no need to hide anymore.

Chuck watched as his younger sibling sat there, saddened. He felt so helpless. Usually he could fix problems in an instant for him but this time it was a lot different.

"Want a drink?" Chuck offered.

Eric shook his head and Chuck poured him some mineral water, his choice of drink. He passed it to him and Eric took it graciously before taking a sip. Chuck sighed and took a sip of his own drink. He had no idea what to say or what to begin with. He didn't want to start interrogating him, that would just make him more anxious about the whole thing.

"I'm so worried about this whole thing," Eric said in a quiet voice, almost as if he was talking to himself.

Chuck looked over at him, not sure if he should say something. He took one more sip of his scotch before he set it down.

"Listen, whether the test comes out positive or negative. Your not going to change. You're still going to be my little brother, who has a scarf collection almost as big as mine," Chuck said with a smirk.

He saw a small grin appear on Eric's face and knew that he had done his job as an older brother: comfort the younger one.

"And when we're done with this, James Pine won't know what hit him," he added.

Eric looked up at him and nodded. Chuck gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze as the limo halted to a stop. The sound of the driver's feet hitting the pavement outside as each foot progressed forward. Muffled voices were heard. Presumably the driver's and Serena's. The sounds of their footsteps grew louder and the door opened.

Standing in front of them was not a tall blonde movie star, yet a raven haired, bundled up woman which neither could recognize. Chuck and Eric shot each other a look of confusion before looking back at the lady.

"Serena?" Eric asked quietly.

She grinned and slid into the limo, shutting the door behind her. She took off the gloves she was wearing and removed her wig, shoving them both in her bag. The limo started for Long Island.

"Told you I'd get a disguise," Serena said teasingly to Chuck.

He rolled his eyes and drank his scotch. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Blair sat quietly as she waited for Dan to come back downstairs. He said he had to go get something, which she didn't find that odd since he had sent some of his stuff back to her place and Dorota had placed that in a guest bedroom.

She played with her thumbs, crossed and uncrossed her legs and even picked off imaginary lint off her clothing. Anything to keep from thinking of _him. _She didn't know why she couldn't get him out of her mind, it wasn't like he was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Well that may have been a lie, but none the less she didn't want him having this power over her. She was a strong woman now, no longer a weak girl. And she was in one of the best relationships of her life.

But then there was always Chuck. Chuck fucking Bass that made her forget about the world around her. Oh how she missed that. The feeling of his arms around her. His lips gently brushing hers. Soft memories that she savoured because they had been just for her.

The sound of Dan's footsteps startled her. She looked over at him as he smiled at her and put his coat on at the same time. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quietly.

She grabbed his hand as he escorted them to the elevator. She pressed the button for the bottom floor and waited for the doors to close. As they did, she looked at her and Dan's reflections on the mirrored walls. _What would it be like with Chuck? _she mentally asked herself only before mentally scolding herself. A few seconds later, the doors opened and linked arms with her boyfriend, bringing him closer.

They stepped outside and were greeted with a gust of cold wind. They walked down the street, towards a nearby restaurant. Dan started to talk about the scarves all the men were wearing and how ridiculously the prices were. She nodded along and added a "good point" every once and while but her mind could not forget about Chuck and the image of him in his robe this morning was not helping.

Once they had reached the restaurant and taken their seats, a waiter came up to them to take their orders. Dan ordered the soup while she ordered a salad. As the waiter walked away, Dan poured them both a glass of water.

"Thanks," Blair said as he poured hers.

"Something the matter? You seem a bit out of it today," Dan said as took a sip.

"Just a bit tired I guess," she responded with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that we get to have brunch together. I feel terrible for not able to more often."

"It's alright. You love your job and I wouldn't want to take that away from you," Blair said reassuringly.

"Have I told you how much I love you," he said as caressed the back of her hand.

Blair smiled before taking a sip of her water. At the same time, the feeling of guilt took over her.

"I love you too," she replied.

Dan kissed her hand. He began to talk about his latest clients and how bogus some of their stories were. Again she nodded occasionally and managed to ask a question about one of the clients, but for the most part she was quiet. Thinking of a certain guy. Dan stopped speaking as he saw their waiter bring their food over.

Blair dug into her salad right away. She hadn't realized how hungry she was but it sure felt good to eat.

"You must be starving. Didn't you eat last night?" Dan asked as he slurped his soup.

"Yes. The turkey was delicious," she said, deciding that telling about the reason she left would not have been contributing to their special alone time.

"How was the rest of the gala?"

"Wonderful. Lily must have raised a lot of money for the cancer society," Blair said.

"That is great. It sort of reminds me of one of the stories on of my clients pitched this week."

"What was it about?" Blair asked, genuinely curious.

"It's about this lady, early twenties I believe. Anyways, she falls in love with this guy and well they realize their made for each other. But the problem is she's already in this relationship with this guy. So they decide that the best thing is to separate. Thirty years go by and they haven't spoken to each other but they can't stop thinking about each other. So one day the lady gets an invitation to a fundraiser and low and behold, the guy is there! They don't talk but they have this super intense stare for like four minutes."

"Sounds romantic," Blair commented.

"Yeah, but in the end the guy ends up dying in a car crash," Dan added.

"Dies?"

"Well yeah, a happy ending wouldn't have been great," Dan teased. "Besides I don't think it'll be published."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me? It's a dumb love story that's been done too many times before. No one can relate to it."

"Yeah, no one," Blair said quietly.

Dan gave her a loving smile before beginning to talk about one of his other client's story idea. Something about an astronaut that falls in love with the moon. Blair found herself completely bored but she hadn't realized how bored she was until Dan's phone rang, waking her up from her open-eyed nap.

"I got to take this. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all."

He got up from the table, phone in hand, and headed towards an empty space. She watched as his figure walked away and didn't mind it at all. She was used to it by now, he wouldn't ever have as much time for her as he did at Yale. What happened to them? Would they always have Yale but never be able to survive the city? She wasn't going to let this happen. She would just have to shut Chuck out of her life. Starting right this second.

That didn't last long. She sighed and got her ringing phone out of her purse. The screen informed her that she had gotten a text message from Serena.

**Hey, I was wondering if you could come over later -S**

Blair stared at the message for a few seconds. Usually she was the one asking Serena to come over to comfort her. It wasn't like Serena never asked her, but she only asked when something was really eating at her.

**Of course. Around 4? - B**

**Okay, but I might be a bit late. Bye - S**

Blair turned her phone off and placed it back in her purse just as Dan was taking his seat. He smiled and quickly gave her an excuse on why he had to take that. She pretended to listen but yet again her mind was far, far away.

_I wonder what he's doing right this second._

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the Long Island Hospital exactly forty-five minutes after they had left the city. They walked inside together and found directions to the right wing. Chuck had made sure that they had made an appointment. After they checked in, Serena found them three empty seats. There were probably five other people in the waiting room, none of them looked calm.

Eric kept looking at the ground, his hands in his pockets. He just wanted to shut the world out. Just wanting to be alone, where no one could see him. He had made one stupid decision and now it could cost him his life.

"Eric van der Woodsen?" the nurse called into the waiting room.

"That's me," he replied.

Serena gave him a quick hug and he received a comforting smile from Chuck before he followed the nurse to get his blood test.

Chuck and Serena sat back down. She had put her wig and gloves back on. Completely unrecognizable. He picked up the latest issue of O magazine and started to read an article about how money could be spent and saved in the right way. It wasn't interesting but there wasn't much else to read. He glanced at Serena for a moment. Her arms crossed and her eyes welling up with tears. He grabbed his handkerchief out of his coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said softly.

She gently wiped her eyes, although a few tears escaped.

"I'm just so worried, you know?"

"Yes. I am too," Chuck replied.

"What if he does have it? How long will he live? All of this has just been bothering me today. I don't want to lose him," Serena said as more tears rushed down her face.

"I don't want to lose him either."

"I could really kill that James guy right now," Serena said with a small laugh as she dried up her tears.

"Don't worry. I got my attorney already starting a case," Chuck answered with a smirk.

"When do you think we'll be done here?" Serena asked.

"Probably around two. Why? Do you have some big move star plans?"

"No, I'm meeting Blair at my place."

Chuck felt his whole body freeze at the mere mention of her name. It was all coming back to him now. The same memories that he tried so hard to put out of his mind. The smell of her hair. A mix between vanilla, cinnamon and her own personal scent. The way her dimples would appear when she smiled at him. How he longed to hold her, kiss her even have a conversation with her right this moment. But he knew he couldn't. She has Dan, otherwise known as the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
